Star Wars: Clone Rebellion (Season 1)
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: During the beginning of Order 66, Rex and half of Torrent Company decided to betray what was once a proud Republic and build a new one. They try to find what's left of renegade Clones and Jedi to help their cause. (changes to TCW will not affect this story. I assure you) Season 1 is about learning from the adventure, getting resources and helping the galaxy as it's only known hope.
1. As Jedi Knights Fall

**Clone rebellion of Order 66**

**Note: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. If I did, I'd make sure Ahsoka, Rex, many known Clones of the 501st, and Boil survives.**

**Also, if my story looks strange the way its laid out, it's cause I've had my Computer repaired for the second time and it's got its hard drive replaced. The cause of the bad writing though is that they've taken my Microsoft word away from me and I'm not sure if it was an accident.**

**Well, on with the last days of the Clone wars. I also don't know still how each character reacts so please understand that if the sound out of character, it because of that.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

"Every single Jedi, including you're friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. Do what must be done lord Vader. Do not hesitate show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side... to save Padme."

Anakin looked directly at his new masters eyes. He had severed his connections with the Jedi, and also Obi-Wan. He didn't regret anything that he had done now. Then he finely asked. "What of the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?"

Palpatine answered with complete confidence with the question he was given. "Their betrayal will be dealt with." Palpatine then sat down at his chair of the Chancellor's office. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy! And... We shall have... peace."

* * *

**Chapter: 1 As Jedi Knights fall:**

Anakin was to attack his old home, The Jedi Temple. To do that, he needs Clones to help clear out the Jedi menace that threatens the Republic. What's a better choice to choose than his fighting team of the 501st? As he enters the barracks that are currently housing the 501st, commander Appo approaches Lord Vader. "General Skywalker, what brings you here?"

Anakin looks at Appo and replies. "The Jedi are attempting to over throw the Republic. I need the 501st to come with me to stop their betrayal. This is not only an order from me; it's also from Chancellor Palpatine himself."

Appo was slightly shaken when he heard the Chancellor involved in the mission he and the 501st were to do. It would change the face of the Galaxy. "Yes sir, I'll round up the soldiers and get them ready for battle sir!"

Just as Appo was just about to get the 501st ready Anakin called for him once more. "Appo, where is Rex?"

Appo looked at Vader and replied. "He went with your former Padawan and a large amount of the platoon to Yavin 4 to stop the Separatists forces in that area. She's finally leading troops without a Master."

Former Padawan? Ahsoka! "Then you're coming with the 501st Appo." Anakin said.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to explain to the Clones with your Padawan of the situation?"

Anakin took a few seconds to think. He didn't want his Padawan to die. Even by her own troops. He wanted to see how long she could she can last being on the run. If he tells Rex or any other troops in her force, who knows what will happen.

"No Appo, I think they can handle themselves. Do not give them the order to kill her! That's an order!"

"But if the Jedi are traitors, why not finish them all off General?" Appo asked.

"She'll be dealt with later. Let's focus on our job, commander."

"If you say so sir." Appo said.

* * *

**Yavin 4:**

Ahsoka and Rex were leading their troops at a large group of B2 Super Battle Droids that were shooting at their four IFT-X tanks that were assigned to destroy their base. Rex was using his two classic DC-17 Blaster Pistols he had most of the time in battle. Ahsoka had both her Lightsaber and Shoto in her back hand grip she used about all the time.

Fives and Jessie were trying to get behind the enemy lines and attack them from behind. And they were also racing to see who got there first.

Kix was shooting from far away while he was assisting the wounded 501st members. Tup was also shielding him so he could let Kix do his work.

As Rex shot through two whole Supers, Ahsoka was cutting through other Droids one by one. She felt like darkness was hitting her. It felt like something bad was gonna happen, something big. Then all her thoughts were silenced as AATs were coming out of the enemy's base. The IFT-X tanks then got into a small line and fired their missiles at the approaching tanks. For Fives, he felt the intense heat from the fighting and running get to him and tore off his helmet. He then got to cover just before a whole wave of blaster fire cut pass his large body form. Jessie was still running and yelled. "Hey Fives, what's the matter, can't take the heat? Hahaha!"

Fives was taking deep breathes and replied loudly. "I'll get you back, Jessie! Somehow..."

Captain Rex had split off from Ahsoka and was leading troops down the path both Fives and Jessie took. Rex encountered Fives in cover gasping for air. He gave the sign for his soldiers to lead the way until he catches up.

Rex stood right next to Fives and said. "C'mon Fives, we're ARC Troopers, we don't need a break."

Fives eyed Rex for a second and replied. "Easy for you to say, Rex." Rex looked at the face of Fives for a brief second before he helped him get on his feet.

Ahsoka with the other group of Clone troopers charged at remaining CIS AATs. Some Clones had Rocket Launchers and fired at the Droid operated tanks. The tanks exploded and the Clones let out large roars of cheers. Ahsoka then deactivated her Lightsabers and looked at her 'boys' and smiled. After the smile she finely began to get the feeling of darkness. The Darkness began to cause pains in her head. She let out a growl of pain and fell on her knees. A Clone medic saw this and ran as fast as he could to his commander. "Commander, are you alright!? Are you injured!?" Ahsoka herd the Clone Medic and replied. "Head hurts!" The Clone began to panic. He never saw a Jedi, or Clone act this way. He resorted to calling for help. "Kix, where are you!?"

On Rex's side, he was leading the group of Clones with Fives next to him. They were escorting the IFT-X tanks. Fives may still have been tired, but he was wondering what happened to Jessie. Had he made it to enemy lines yet? He didn't see any dead Clones yet, just destroyed B1 Battle Droids.

"Captain, where do you think Jessie has gone?" Rex looked at Fives and gave him a light stare. "I'm sure he's off having fun with the Droids up ahead, Fives. He'll be fine."

* * *

**With Jessie:**

Jessie throws a grenade at a group of B1 Droids and they explode. The remaining fly off in many directions and the Droids could be heard screaming before they completely died. "Ha! Take that Clankers!"

After those Droids died, three Destroyer Droids came rolling into action from the Droid base. Jessie saw the danger in engaging them directly. He quickly looked around and found a deep trench. He quickly jumped in and turned his attention to the Droidekas rolling towards him. He fired his DC-15S at the 'rollies'.

The Droidekas may have been far away, but they seemed to have been adapted with the ability to dodge laser fire. Not a problem for Jessie though. He still managed to destroy two of them. The last one than stopped moving and deployed from ball mode to stand position and activated its shield. Its lasers fired at the trench Jessie was in which made it a little hard for him.

He tried to bring his blaster up and fire at the last Droid in the area. However, the laser fire from the twin blasters the Tri-legged Droid had nocked Jessie's blaster out of his arms and fell back into the trench. Jessie ducked down and moved a little bit forward two retrieve his weapon. As his hands reach the weapons body he pulled it up, only to find out it was useless now. The Droidekas laser fire had damaged the weapon beyond repair.

Jessie knew he didn't have any other weapons on him that revolved around shooting. He has to act quickly before he loses his life. What he would do for a blaster right now. He would use anything, even Rex's DC-17's. As he was thinking of a way to escape this mess he got into, he could hear the sounds of the Destroyers legs moving. "Oh, this is not gonna end well at all"

All he was doing now was looking up, waiting for his end to come. First he could see the top of the shield, than the top of the Droids head, than the Droid's twin blasters.

Just as the lasers were aiming towards Jessie, a thought rushed through his head. 'Dammit Fives, how could you let me go here all by myself?' Than just before he could be blasted, a barrage of blue laser fire hit the Droideka flat in the centre of its body. Jessie looked up from the trench and saw where the laser came from.

An IFT-X tank had faced the trench and its small side weapons were cooked with smoke coming from the tips of them. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief and waved at the tank. Than Rex and Fives walked up to confront him.

"Should have stayed behind with Fives, Jessie." Rex said in a serious tone. He then looked at the burnt bodies of the CIS and looked amused. "But it looked like you've had a lot of fun while you've been away." Rex than proceeded to laugh. Than Fives and Jessie joined in. As soon as they stopped laughing, Rex's Communicator beeped. "Report?"

* * *

**Back to Kix:**

"Captain, I'm afraid the Commander won't be able to join in on the remainder of the battle. She seems to have large head pains and can't seem to do much." Kix explained.

Rex than asked. "Will she be alright, Kix?"

"She should be sir, I think she only needs a good rest from the fighting. You know how anyone can get when they've been fighting for so long." Kix replied.

"I understand, report to me if her condition changes." Rex said.

"Yes sir!" Kix

"Rex?" A voice called on Rex's communicator. It was Ahsoka. "I'm sorry I can't join in on helping the boys finish the battle." She said with a lot of guilt in voice.

Rex than replied. "Hey kid, it's alright. You've worked really hard to help us win this battle. Were it not for you, we probably would have lost. Thank you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked at her communicator with a puppyish glare. "Wow, I didn't know you were that good with word's Rex. Thanks." Ahsoka replied.

You're welcome commander; I'll see you shortly, Captain Rex out."

Now everything seemed silent, Ahsoka and Kix were both waiting for Rex and the others to return. Kix than decided to help Ahsoka get some rest by escorting her into an Republic Assault ship that had landed and get her into the med bay there.

* * *

**Back to Rex:**

He knew they had to destroy the Droid base before they reproduce anymore Clankers to fight against.

"Alright, aim at the top of the door first, and then fire until it's completely blocked off!" The clones in the tanks did what the Captain of the 501st said and in short time blocked the doorway.

"Ok, now shoot the top of the base until it collapses inside of itself! C'mon men!" The tanks fired at the roof but it was hard to destroy. "Damn, I should have known." Rex said under his breath.

Fives than jumped in. "What if we get the Gunships to do a large bombing in the centre of the base? That way, we'll have an easy time making it fall."

Rex than looked at his fellow ARC trooper with a warm smile. "Not a bad Fives." Rex put his Comlink on again and called the gunships. "Gunship pilots, this is Captain Rex, I need you to blow up the Droid Base so we can finish our mission. Can you do at least one bombing?"

It took a while but soon a Pilot replied. "Copy that Captain, yes we are able to do a bombing run on the base. We'll be arriving ETA thirty seconds."

Rex replied. "Excellent." The LAAT Gunships went over the Clone Assault force and then fly fast as they dive over the Base launching Missiles and shooing with their laser pods. The wave was so strong that the Base began to rumble, and fall. Through the smoke of the dissolved base, the Clones than cheering. As the buildings smoke cleared, Rex looked into the sky; it was almost completely dark with the night coming in.

* * *

**The Jedi Temple:**

Anakin was marching with the other bits of the 501st up the large stares of the Temple that's housed the famous Jedi teachings for hundreds of thousands of years. He was glad to finally end the Order that's poisoned the minds of many students of the force. He would be the Dark side's saviour. It's hero. Commander Appo was quite convinced that the Jedi order was now an enemy of the Republic. He knew that what he would do would make a huge difference to the future of the Galaxy. Some of the troops That will be storming the Temple very soon had DC-15A Blaster Rifle's while most had the DC-15S Blaster. Anakin had his Lightsaber in hand, knowing that the weapon he wields will bring death and chaos to the order.

* * *

**Utapau:**

Boil was currently in combat against both B1's and B2's. But he didn't get the chance to destroy any of them, because an AT-TE had blasted them to bits as it walked down the main road. He saw some of Utapau's soldiers defending their own buildings while the 212th were only aiming at Droid's as they continued to try and cause property for both the Clones and creatures of Utapau. Boil just kept firing his DC-15S knowing this battle will be won like the rest. He then saw his Commander, Cody with a group of Clones. Boil than made it to Cody and he spoke. "Boil, glad to see you're still alive."

Boil just looked at Cody with a stare like he was run over by a Destroyer Droid. "Anyhow, I'm waiting for General Kenobi to return for this." Cody said as he pulled what looked like to be Obi-Wans Lightsaber from his belt. Boil than asked shocked. "Why would General Kenobi give you his Lightsaber?"

Cody sighed. "He misplaced his Lightsaber when he dropped it from a great height just before. He'll be back soon to get it back. He always checks on his second-in-command for a status update. I'm only surprised his Lightsaber didn't break." Boil nods and turns the other way.

"Oh, and Boil?" Boil looks back at his commander. "The war is almost over. Soon we shall win and we'll have a happy ending."

Boil nods again, and sighs. "This would be a good happy ending if only Waxer didn't die." Cody than looks at Boil again and says. "Boil listen, Waxer died a hero, sure he may have died because he killed his own brothers in battle, but he was a real hero. We lose brothers and friends all the time though, he will be remembered." Boil nodded in approval of Cody's words. Just as their conversation ended, Obi-Wan arrived on a Varactyl.

"Commander, contact you're troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels!" Cody nodded in approval. "Very good sir." And just as Obi-Wan was about to leave... "Oh, and by the way I think you'll be needing this." Cody said passing Obi-Wan's Lightsaber to him. "Thank you Cody. Now let's get a move on!" Cody than replied. "Yes sir!" As Obi-Wan left down the dirt road nearby, Cody's Comlink beeped. Boil looks at Cody and he pulled out his communicator that was in his hand. The figure was hard for Boil to tell who it was, until...

"Commander Cody. The time has come, execute order 66."

In Boil's mind. 'Order 66? What? But the Jedi couldn't betray any of us! I know General Kenobi too well! Cody wouldn't fall for that!' "Yes my lord." Cody said which made Boil shocked. Cody looked for Obi-Wan on the cliff with his pet, Boga. Once he did, he yelled. "Blast him!" An AT-TE than fired its main cannon and the blast hit the cliff right next to Obi-Wan and his Varactyl. Boga slipped and both she and Obi-Wan fell a very high height. In Boil's mind, he was yelling. "NO!"

As Obi-Wan had fallen the large height, Boil knew that the General most likely wouldn't have survived. "Ha, that's one Jedi traitor down, many more to go!" Cody said more proudly and seriously. Boil couldn't stand it. He then decided to confront his Commander directly.

"Commander, are you feeling alright?" Cody than directed his attention to Boil. "Of course I'm okay. I just killed one of the traitors that have been plotting against the Chancellor." Boil looked at Cody with an outraged and sad face, but he knew he couldn't see it. He couldn't care less. "Alright, commander."

In reality, Cody was sad by his actions and wished he didn't follow the Chancellor's orders. It was too late to change it now.

* * *

**Yavin 4:**

Ahsoka had tried to get some rest but she couldn't. Kix had tried to do all he could to help the young Jedi Padawan, but he had no luck. But soon Ahsoka decided that she was all better.

"You know Kix? I don't think I need to rest right now. I'm actually feeling fine." She said with a smile popping up.

Kix looked at his Jedi commander for a brief second and said. "Very well Commander, I don't really see the harm in it. But do be careful."

Ahsoka then patted Kix's shoulder and replied. "Don't worry Kix, I'll be fine. Promise." Kix nodded and he led Ahsoka outside of the ship.

Outside the ship. Many Clones had their helmets off and started a few small camp fires. Rex, Fives, Jessie and Tup were around their own fire speaking and laughing at whatever they were on about. Ahsoka was glad. Her boys were having fun speaking between themselves after the battle. The IFT-X tanks were also put back in the ship.

Ahsoka walked up to the Captain of the 501st and he noticed her. "Commander, are you alright?"

Ahsoka knew he would be concerned, but replied. "I'm alright Rex; it may have only been a onetime thing." Rex had looked into her eyes to see if she had any sign of sickness. She didn't.

"Alright kid, but if you start to vomit, or anything else, you're going directly back to med bay." Rex said with concern.

Ahsoka sighed and replied. "Relax Rexter, I'll be fine."

Rex looked at the skinny Jedi Knight with a strange look. 'Rexter, she called me Rexter'? "Fine, well were just setting up camp since we haven't retrieved any updates for the mission yet." Ahsoka understood and sat next to her friends.

* * *

**Coruscant:**

A dark skinned man awoke on a roof top. His robes are wet and burnt. He seemed like he was drunk, but he wasn't. He for some reason couldn't feel his hand. He looked at what was supposed to be his hand but only found a bloody stump. He was trying to remember what had happened before he passed out. He remembered confronting the Chancellor in his office with three of his fellow Jedi Masters, who died in battle. He had defeated Palpatine but Anakin had cut his hand off before he could kill the Emperor.

'Anakin! The Emperor had used Force Lightening on him. 'Palpatine!' The Jedi master looked around to see if he could find his hand. He found his hand not that far away, and his Lightsaber was right near it too. Mace had grabbed his hand first and looked at it than put it in his robes pocket. He then reached for his Lightsaber, which was undamaged from the small skirmish and put it on his belt. He then stood up and jumped off of the roof he was on. The way to the ground was a little far, but not for Master Windu.

As he had hit the ground, he got a little drowsy. He had suffered a lot of blood loss from the wound. He managed to slow down his fall from the Chancellor's office using the Force as a parachute. It was enough to save him before he could die from his bleeding. He needed to do something before he dies. As he desperately looks for anything that can help, he finds a clinic just about twenty feet away. As he tries to get inside, but he passes out. A doctor who was just going home saw the Jedi Master lying on the ground on his chest and called for help. Other workers for the clinic grabbed the poor Jedi Master and put him inside. Mace just kept groaning as they moved him.

* * *

**Mygeeto:**

Ki-Adi-Mundi and his soldiers were fighting Droid forces and were trying to make it across a bridge. The Jedi Master was leading the assault. He yelled. "C'mon!" To his soldiers just before he charged a group of Super Battle Droids. But than his soldiers get into a line and began to reload their weapons. General Mundi just looked at his men in confusion. Then they fired their weapons at their General, Mundi had deflected some of his troops shots back at them, but he fell almost instantly. The Clones stood over him. To make sure he wasn't breathing. They had received Order 66.

* * *

**Felucia:**

Jedi Master Aayla Secura was walking along a line of Clone Walkers and then walked in a small group down a path with Commander Bly. What could be easily seen was CIS Spider Walkers in the distance. She had her Lightsaber out and was ready for their attack. However she wasn't ready for her Clones attack on her. Bly and his soldiers aimed at Secura's back and fired. Even as she fell, the Clones didn't stop shooting. They kept shooting her, even as a burnt corpse. They had received Order 66.

* * *

**Yavin 4:**

Ahsoka had joined in on the conversation Rex and the other were having and laughed with them. She was having fun until… Gasp. All the Clones looked at their Commander with concern, most Rex.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Ahsoka then slowly looked at the 501st Captain with sadness in her eyes.

"They're dying Rex…" Rex was confused by Ahsoka's sudden words.

"Who's dying? Who Ahsoka?" She looked away from Rex, to the ground.

"The Jedi." Rex looked even more shocked by the sudden news this Padawan shared. Even the Clones all around were even more worried.

"The first were Jedi Masters, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Aayla Secura." Rex couldn't believe she could tell who died. "Have any others you know died yet? Maybe there is a way to save the ones who have survived!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Rex, even if there was a way, we're on another planet. We couldn't get to them."

* * *

**Cato Neimoidia:**

Master Plo was flying his Jedi Star fighter through the hanging cities on Cato Neimoidia with a group of ARC-170 Star fighters. He had felt his two Jedi Masters join the Force from far away; he would have to come to terms with their deaths. In the ARC-170 Star fighters, the Clones got contacted by Palpatine. There was no introduction, just. "Execute Order 66." The Clones then replied. "It will be done my lord."

The Clones didn't hesitate as they all attacked their General's ship. Plo knew something was wrong and as he tried to look be, he finely got his ship hit and he fell at his controls. So many thoughts raced through his head. But one he really found important. "Good bye little Soka. Take care." Then his Star fighter crashed into a building and they both were destroyed. The Clones in their ships saw the explosion and knew their job was done. They had received Order 66.

* * *

**Yavin 4:**

Ahsoka was worried that more of her friend she was close to would die. The Clones around her were worried and wanted to help her. Just as she was about to speak. A voice ran through her head.

"Good bye little Soka. Take care."

Her eyes widened. She knew that voice so well. There was great sorrow in it. She knew it meant Master Plo had joined the Force. She felt too weak now; she fell to the ground on her arms and legs. Then she couldn't hold it in. Tears began to roll down her eyes and she began to cry. Rex then came to his Commanders side.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" She was trying to explain the issue to her Captain but it was hard.

"M-m-master Plo!" She then began to sob quietly.

Rex understood why she felt this much pain. He herd that General Plo had taken Ahsoka to the temple when she was just four years old. She also gained a new family there. Plo was like a father she never had. Rex didn't know what to do. Ahsoka gasped. Rex directed his attention over to the poor Jedi Padawan again.

"Ahsoka, what-" Ahsoka didn't let Rex finish his sentence. "The younglings, they're killing the younglings!"

Rex was alarmed. Ahsoka proceeded to cry again. Rex had to do something. Anything. Than Rex said in a serious tone

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I don't know why this is happening, but I swear to you, we of the 501st won't let anything bad happen to you. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

Ahsoka was still crying but herd Rex's words. "Thank you Rex!" She was still crying. Ahsoka was going to feel sick after she was done.

One thing on Rex's mind was why were all these Jedi dying? Even the younglings too? Then an idea popped into his head. The last thing he could have thought of. He would mention it later, but he'd have to mention it to his Troops first.

* * *

**An hour later:**

Ahsoka had fallen asleep on the spot. Rex had put a blanket over her to keep her from getting cold. He figured that this would be the best time to speak to his troops. He spotted Fives right near him and ordered him to group the entire unit up so Rex could speak to them. As all the troops were summoned, Rex began to speak.

"Right, I don't know if this is a possibility or not, but I've come to a theory that a secret order that only the Chancellor and Republic troops know of, Order 66 has been commissioned. I'm not sure if it has been executed yet or not, but I don't think the Order is one that the Republic should agree with. I'm not sure of the order has been known by other senators or not. But I'm worried that the order was built for corruption against the Jedi order. If we haven't found the order yet, or gotten it yet. I want us all to ignore anything, anyone else's orders. Even from the Chancellor himself. Do I make myself clear?"

Clones all around were speaking amongst themselves. There was clear voices saying "What?" others saying "You've got to be kidding!" and "But we have to follow orders!"

"Now I know you all think of me as an 'orders are orders' guy. But when the order comes to kill innocent people. Than that's where I make my stand!" For a small speech, the Clones all gave Rex the support he needed. He directed his attention to Fives. "Fives?"

Fives looked at Rex. "Yes Rex?"

"I want you to look at the Republic's records to see if the secret order has been executed." Rex explained.

Fives saluted and replied. "Sir, yes sir!" He ran on the ship's cargo ramp and went to check its records. Rex waited for Fives to return. A few minutes later, Fives returned walking. The way his stance was didn't please Rex in anyway.

"Rex, Order 66… has been executed." Fives said awkwardly.

Rex's face showed a sign of grief. "That's… not good Fives." Than Fives continued. "It's worse than that, Rex. The Jedi Temple was attacked by other members of the 501st."

Rex's facial expression was horrified. "WHAT?! There's no way!"

Fives face was very serious. Rex knew he wasn't joking. The other Clones herd and knew there were darker days for the galaxy. "What's…. what's you're orders, Rex?" Fives asked guessing Rex didn't have a plan. He didn't.

Rex looked at the Commander's sleeping form. He would do anything to protect his commander. What he knew he should do first is bring the commander back inside the ship, without waking her up. He picked her up slowly and kept the blanket over her. He could she her eyes were still wet from the tears she had before. He looked at the 501st soldiers and said.

"Get back to our ships. It's all we can do for now. Then we'll have to explain to the Commander of the situation we're in when she wakes up." All the Troops saluted and went in their own ships. Rex looked that the Padawan in his arms and sighed as he, Fives, Jessie, Kix, Tup and a lot of other members of Torrent company walked up the ramp.

In just minutes, Rex got Ahsoka to her room and he laid her down softly. He took her Lightsabers strapped from her belt and placed them on the table right next to her bed. Rex once again looked at her sleeping body and sighed. "Poor kid." Then he left the room the Commander was in and went to the bridge of the ship.

* * *

**Venator Bridge:**

In the bridge of the ship Fives was standing at the main console and directed his attention towards the Captain of the 501st. "Hey Rex." Rex nodded.

"Fives." They looked at the computer and were looking at recent news. When Fives explained to Rex of the Jedi and Order 66 before, he didn't leave a major detail out. Most of the GAR was after the Jedi.

Fives then decided to speak. "Seems like we are the only crew of Clones who have any brains anymore." Fives expression then get angry. "Even Obi-Wan's legion of the 212th is working with Order 66."

Rex then looked concerned again. Did, did they kill Kenobi?" Fives looked at the computers details again. "Commander Cody claims that they shot Kenobi on a cliff and he fell to his death with a Varactyl."

Rex then said. "So he's dead, then."

Fives spoke up. "Not likely Rex. General Kenobi has suffered much worse before. And frankly I don't see why he couldn't survive that."

Rex then replied. "Then we have to find him!"

Fives looked hopelessly toward Rex. "It would be difficult to find him considering that he'd be trying to avoid Clones. He was last seen on the planet Utapau with the 212th legion. He could have found a way to escape, meaning he could be anywhere."

Rex then punched the computer, making Fives flinch. "Blast it!"

"We'll find him Rex, but just not now." Fives said.

Rex sighed. "You're right Fives."

"So what is your orders sir?" Fives asked.

Rex didn't know what to do. For once he wouldn't be working for the Republic. He'd be rouge. At least he's with a lot of Troops that rely on his leadership skills.

"First I want us to cut our connections with the Republic, and then make sure we can't get tracked by any Republic ships or spies. Then, we all can take a rest." Rex replies.

Fives nodded. "We'll do it right away sir! Okay everyone, do what you're Captain ordered! Move it! Move it!"

Rex decided that he would need a rest right now, and do some hard thinking later.

* * *

**Ok, let me clear a few things up.**

**With the new things in TCW's taking place, I'm going to change the first few parts of this story and possibly add a few chapters that take place at the beginning of 'Revenge of the Sith'.**

**Also, show how Ahsoka returns to the order. Her order.**


	2. The Fight Continues

**So we are back to Clone Rebellion of Order 66.**

**I've just figured that it's gonna seem easier to update now since I've had a bunch of thoughts of where the next mission/battle will take place. **

**Also, just like 'The Clone Wars' each chapter (or as many I can do) will have in introduction explaining the situation. I however, won't be putting that small message that plays at the beginning of each episode. I hardly see the point of it and about half the time it doesn't make sense to me. **

**Well… I won't hold you up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Introduction:**

"_Order 66! The order that means the end of the generals of the Clone Army. The Jedi knights are being hunted by their own soldiers and are falling at a rapid rate!" Shows scenes of Jedi being killed by Clones then shows a scene of the Jedi Temple in flames. "The Jedi Temple, home to the famous Jedi knights has been attacked and is being led by ex-Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker who is now under the name of Darth Vader!" Shows Anakin with a few Clones killing Jedi. "Captain Rex, who is in charge of the 501__st__ on Yavin 4, has made sure his unit works against the newly formed Republic that threatens peace across the Galaxy!" Shows Emperor Palpatine at his desk with his hands together laughing madly. "Chancellor Palpatine has issued many Clone units to look for more Jedi, and terminate them on sight."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fight Continues**

It was morning. On the Republic ship, Ahsoka was sleeping. After the deaths of her friends she grew up with had died, she couldn't take it. She had been sleeping for many hours. As the silence was death quiet, Ahsoka moaned. Was she having a nightmare? What was going on? She was dreaming. She woke up on a solid stone footpath and slowly looked around. She saw damaged rubble everywhere. And also dead bodies. The bodies were all wearing Jedi clothing and others were wearing blue and white armor. Then she realized where she was. She was in the Jedi Temple. She panicked. If she stayed in one spot, she would die.

"I sense the pain you feel little Soka."

Ahsoka turned around. Only one person would call her that.

"Master Plo." She tried to run up to him and hug him, but she just went right through him. Plo smiled at the young Togruta sadly.

"We can't touch each other young one. We can only connect with the Force."

Ahsoka had realized what had happened before. Master Plo was killed. What she wanted to know was how. She needed to ask him.

"Master Plo, how did you die?" Plo Koon looked at Ahsoka for a few seconds to try and gather his words. "Little Soka. I know how I died but I don't know why it happened."

Ahsoka didn't understand what Plo had meant. "What do you mean, Master?"

Plo then tried to explain again. "It was my Clone Troops who I was leading. They shot down my Starfighter I was in and I became one with the Force when I hit a building." Ahsoka was shocked Master Plo had died a terrible death.

"I can't believe they would do that to you." Ahsoka says.

Plo have more news. "Master Mundi and Master Secura also died in the betrayal as well." Ahsoka couldn't take it. Her friends were dying and she couldn't do anything to save them. Not from where she was.

"Does that mean Rex and the others will turn against me?" Ahsoka asked worryingly.

"I wouldn't have a clue Ahsoka. You'd have to find out for yourself. "Ahsoka gulped at his answer and Plo continued. "I have to go now. I'll always be there for you little Soka."

Ahsoka's heart began to race. "Wait! Master Plo!" Plo was gone. Ahsoka then fell to her knees.

Down the hall, Rex was heading for the Commander's door. On the other side, he could hear sobs from Ahsoka. He crepes in quietly and saw her lying on her bed.

"Ahsoka?" She was clearly still asleep, but she was crying at the same time. He tried to wake her up. "Ahsoka?" She was moving every time he called her name. Then he grabbed her shoulder and spoke louder. "Ahsoka!?" Then she jumped up wide awake and looked around her room startled.

Her eyes rested on the Clone captains face has he looked at her with worry. "R-Rex?" He instantly replied. "Yes Commander?"

Ahsoka found it hard to find the words she needed to say. "I-is it true?"

Rex looked at her with curiosity as to what she meant. "Is what true?"

Ahsoka continued. "Are the Clones killing Jedi?" He backed up a foot. She noticed this and felt fear flow through her. Rex was gonna explain this, but it seemed harder to explain when she had found out.

"Ummm…Commander… Ahsoka." She sniffed. "You see. The Chancellor has issued an order that requires the elimination of all Jedi, including you." Ahsoka jolted back about and Rex continued instantly. "But your entire force decided to abandon the order and fight for you." Ahsoka then sighed and then let her guard down.

"Why we abandoned the Republic was because we know you Jedi very well. You see, we know your kind personally ourselves and we know you, the Commander is innocent, and the Chancellor is guilty of treason."

Ahsoka then gave a sad smile to Rex. "You all would do that, for me?" Rex nodded and smiled. "The entire team is with you." Ahsoka stood up and looked into Rex's eyes. She hugged him and her arms had a strong grip on him. Rex was surprised of Ahsoka's reaction but returned the hug back to her. They stayed like that for who knows how long.

Once they stopped Rex spoke up. "What are your orders commander?" Ahsoka didn't know where to begin. This time she didn't have anywhere she needed to go, besides leaving Yavin. Perhaps she would like to see what happened to the Galaxy since last night. "Let's head to the bridge first Rex. I need to get a clear update to what's happened first." Rex nodded. "Understood sir." They then went for the bridge.

* * *

**The bridge:**

"And…done!" A Clone engineer yelled happily.

"Great, but we still have to work on the other ships first before we can make sure we aren't followed." Fives said amused.

"We're working on it sir." The engineer said.

"Pfft, ARC Troopers could do this in record time." Fives said.

The Engineer looked up. "Well if you're sure you can do it-"

"No, no, I didn't mean anything at all by it! It's all yours!" Fives said taking back his other statement.

Rex and Ahsoka enter the bridge and Fives directs his attention to them. "Hey Commander, Captain! We've almost got the trackers off of the ship. Then we can move about without any ships of the 'Republic' come after us easier." Fives said explaining the status.

Rex nodded "Excellent Fives, we are just about to check the news ourselves."

Fives looked to the commander, then back to Rex. "Umm. You sure that's wise Rex? I don't think she should see what has happened. It could haunt her." He looks down to his commander. "Uh, no offense commander."

"None taken Fives." She replied.

Rex continued. "Well she wants to look at it. And you can't stop the commander Fives."

"No, I can't. I'm just saying it could make you regret looking at it."

Rex and Ahsoka then directed their attention to a computer and searched the holo-net. As Ahsoka and Rex looked for the news on Courscant. The first thing they found was the attack on the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka looked at Rex after reading this. "Sorry you had to find out this way, kid." Rex said sadly.

"I had already figured as much. I felt the younglings in the Temple… being slain." Ahsoka said.

They continued to look around and found out the Jedi was no longer apart of the Republic and were considered the enemy.

Rex spoke up. "That's the effect of Order 66, commander. I'm sorry."

Ahsoka looked back. "Don't say sorry Rex. I should be thanking you." Rex looked even guiltier. "But I should have told you about the order in the first place." Ahsoka spoke again. "But you had orders not to speak of it." Rex nodded and continued to see what Ahsoka was looking for.

After constant searching, she found out some more news. "Look at this Rex. It says Chancellor Palpatine is having a meeting tonight and is revealing something new to the Galaxy. Something that will be a new change for the Republic. It will be on air during sunset on Courscant." Then Rex spoke up. "We'll have to watch it then. We seem to have caught up with the galaxies news, but what do we do now commander? "Ahsoka knew where she wanted to go now, but she wasn't sure if the others would agree. "I… want to go to the Jedi Temple, Rex." Rex looked startled. "But why?" Ahsoka looked at her comlink. And replied. "I got a message before saying the war is over and we are to return to the Jedi Temple." Rex looked at Ahsoka surprised and she continued. "Rex I know this sounds like a suicide mission but I want to change the signal to send the Jedi a message that they are to stay away. I don't want any more of the Jedi to fall into this trap." Ahsoka said sadly. Rex looked into her eyes and they were pleading. Rex couldn't resist and sighed, then called for Fives. "Can this ship be tracked Fives?" Fives then replied. "No captain, but the others are in need of work. They are being worked on as we speak." Rex then said. "We're heading to Courscant." Fives looked startled and said. "But why? That's suicide; our ship couldn't hide if we head to the surface of the planet." Rex then looked back to Ahsoka. "What's your plan kid?" She looked at Fives and spoke up. "We'll fly to the obit of the planet and some of us will go down in a Gunship. Courscant. Now Fives." Fives looked for a few seconds and replied. "Uh, yes sir…"

* * *

**Tantive IV:**

Obi-Wan had regrouped with Senator Organa and Jedi master Yoda. He was glad he found them and asked about the other Jedi.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked hoping some were found.

"Herd from no one have we." Yoda replied.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Organa explained.

Obi-Wan had another question for Yoda. "Have we had any contact from the temple?"

"Receive a coded retreat message, we have." Yoda replied.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. Says the war is over." Organa said.

"Well then we must go back. If there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed." Obi-Wan said worried.

"Hmmm, suggest dismantling the codded signal, do you?" Yoda asks.

"Yes master, there is too much at stake." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree. And a little more knowledge might let our way." Yoda said.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator-class Star Destroyer:**

Ahsoka's ship had made it to Courscant in record time. They traveled on an Venator-class Star Destroyer. In the hanger bay Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Jessie, Kix, Tup and four Clones were waiting for take-off. Then again, they really didn't have to go through with a plan since everyone already knew what to do. Go into the temple, shoot through any resistance if necessary and disrupt the retreat message. "C'mon men, everybody into the Gunship!" Rex yelled to his troops. Once everyone was in, they left for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**Courscant Jedi Temple:**

Masters Yoda and Kenobi were fighting the 501st legion while trying to get to their destination. There was large smoke coming from the ground near the two Jedi Masters. Many Clones were trying desperately to kill the intruders to the Jedi Temple they were send to guard from. The other Jedi were easier for the Clones to kill before, but they had higher numbers and they didn't have to fight two High Counsel members that were so close together even making it a trap for the Clones. The way the battle had gotten made it pretty clear that these two Jedi were far from defeat. Obi-Wan pulled impressive moves while he slashed each Clone down with his blue Lightsaber. Yoda's short size made it hard for the Clone Trooper blaster fire to hit him. What was worse for them was that Yoda also jumped at their falling bodies which made the perfect shield for him before he could strike again at another victim. The pain to the Clones was a lesson learnt from what pain they brang to most of the Jedi Order. It was still however not enough to pay for the pain that was unleashed when Darth Vader had arrived to 'clean' things up. At least the Clone resistance in the Temple was dealt with… for now.

* * *

**LAAT Gunship:**

The Gunship was only a few minutes away and Ahsoka couldn't but at the same time could wait to get to the Temple. It felt like a whole lifetime since she had set her feet on the temples hard solid ground. In reality, it was just days ago. The Clone pilots could see where the Temple was located and saw the huge amount of smoke coming from the ground inside. They weren't sure if the Clones were burning down the Temple or they were burning the bodies of their fallen comrades and Jedi. A pilot then spoke up to his passengers. "Um, there appears to be a large spot of smoke coming from the Temple. Are you sure you still want to enter the Temple with probably over a hundred Clone present commander?" Ahsoka was sure she wanted to. "I'm positive pilot- uh, what's your name sorry?" The pilot chuckled and replied. "It's Tark, sir." Ahsoka felt a little gladder she could still laugh with the Clones. "Well Tark, I'm still interested in finding out how the temple is holding out. I'm still going in, even if no one else goes." Rex spoke up. "Not gonna abandon you kid." Ahsoka smiled at his comment.

* * *

**Courscant Clinic:**

Master Windu awoke on a bed in the clinic he passed out in front of and looked around. On a desk next to his head, he found his Lightsaber sitting there. He looked at what his surroundings looked like. His room was almost completely dark with a dark red light on the other side of his room and the window shades being open. Then the door opened and a Rodian in a white medical outfit walked in.

"Ah, you must be the Jedi Master Mace Windu. I am Doctor Clan." Mace looked at the 'doctor' but didn't reply. "You probably don't understand what had happened. I'll enlighten you of your situation. One of my workers found you in front of my medical center and got some more of the employees to move you into a room. As they examined you, they found out your hand had been cut off and we were wondering whether if you did it or someone else did it."

Mace tried to answer but felt weak, very weak. "I-i-it… was the Chancellor." Windu's eyes glowed in anger. He didn't mention Anakin but he was on his mind too. The Doctor was surprised but not that much. Mace could sense his emotion.

"I believe you." Mace for once was actually surprised. "I've met Jedi before and I know they do try to help, but now they are being hunted."

Mace's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

The Doctor continued. "The Jedi are considered traitors to the Republic and the Temple was attacked. I don't know why but the Chancellor claimed they were evil."

Mace had taken a lot of shock and pulled up out of bed. Doctor Clan then went to Windu and held him steady.

"Be careful, you lost a lot of blood and we had to get donated blood to keep you from dying."

Windu sat back down and looked at his lap. He put his arms on his legs. Then he noticed something different about his right arm. It was bandaged but it was the same length as his left arm. His face was holding a shocked expression and looked at his Doctor. The Doctor had a smile on his face and he said. "Lucky for you Master Jedi, we could save you hand just in time."

Mace looked at the bandage and could tell his hand was beneath, but he didn't have all feeling to it.

"You may have noticed that you don't feel anything yet or can't move your hand yet but it will be back to normal eventually. Or in a few hours depending if you have a Force ability that can heal you faster."

Mace knew his hand will be operational again. "Thank you for the help. If I can find a way to repay you one day. I will."

Doctor Clan chuckled and replied. "Didn't know Jedi were still noble." He then spoke more seriously. "I won't stop you from leaving if you want to, but if you do, know this. Any Police Droids or Clone guards you see will shoot you on sight. Let's hope you can use a Lightsaber with your left hand."

Mace nodded and grabbed his Lightsaber and connected it to his belt. He noticed that his robes weren't on him. Then Doctor Clan had pulled out a new set of cloths from a drawer.

"Put these over you current clothing if you want to keep the old ones. You'll be hidden long enough to have enough time to heal," Mace put the clothing on and looked at the Doctor again.

"Thanks again for your help." The Doctor escorted him outside and Mace was one his way.

"Wait, before you go. Where do you plan to go?" Mace looked at the Doctor and all around the streets. That was a good question. Where was he meant to go? Mace sighed. He knew he only had one thing on his mind.

"I'm going to look for other Jedi, maybe they can help." Doctor Clan understood that he wouldn't be able to stop him from doing this. He decided to let Master Windu go. "Alright, farewell Master Jedi." Mace nodded and left down the street.

* * *

**LAAT Gunship:**

The Gunship had landed at one of the Temples walls and the Clones jumped out. Rex decided to bring a DC-15S Blaster Rifle this time. Kix Tup and the other Clones had the DC-15A. Fives and Jessie had DC-15S Blasters. But this time, the Clones didn't take their helmets. "OK Commander." Tark's voice echoed. "Good luck with the mission. I hope you find what you are looking for. I'll pick you up when you are ready"

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks Tark. OK boys, let's go!" The Clones jumped out of the Gunship and it flew off.

* * *

**Jedi Temple:**

They traveled around fifty feet and all they found was dead Jedi and dead Clones. Fives looked at the bodies and some Jedi clearly looked like they had pleaded. The Clones didn't show any by the evidence. "Ah, what a waste!" Fives complained. "Agreed." Rex said. They travelled past some fallen pillars and found some Jedi and Clone had been crushed by them, so far they haven't found a Clone unit or lone Jedi yet. Or any that was alive.

As they traveled again, they found a youngling with a Lightsaber wound going from his right side of his waist to the top left of his chest. Ahsoka gasped in shock. The Clones felt disgusted by the sight they saw. "What were the others thinking by following Order 66?" Jessie asked. "It's not like it is a civilised code or anything." Tup than replied. "We were programed to follow orders, Jessie. At least our unit seems to know what's right at least." Jessie than said. "Good point, Tup."

As they walk down a large hall full of Jedi and Clone corpses, they hear some groaning. They instantly rush to the noise to find out what made the sound. It was a Jedi survivor. But they were dying.

"Are you OK?" Ahsoka asked worried for one of the last Jedi. The Jedi cough's and tries to explain. "We were under attack by the Clones. We- we didn't know why they did it…. Bu- bu-…. But the person leading the attack was…. was… Sky-." Then he died falling entirely limp on the ground.

Ahsoka looked down at her feet. "Another Jedi, lost." The Clones all looked at their commander. She then looked out to a doorway and said strongly. "Let's move on."

As she walked, the Clones looked among themselves and then followed Ahsoka. A few minutes later. "Do you think we'll find any survivors commander?" A Clone asked. "I don't know but-." Then they heard voices coming from nearby around a corner of a hall which lead to the security room.

"Use your feelings Obi-Wan, and find him you will." Master Yoda! Ahsoka could hear the voice of the Grand Master of the Jedi Counsel and ran into the room. She noticed that Obi-Wan was staring in Ahsoka's direction. She looked down and saw Master Yoda right at her feet.

"Hmmm, Knight Tano, glad to see you, I am." Ahsoka was glad that both Masters had survived this madness. But did Anakin?

"Ahsoka, thank the Force you've survived. How did you make it here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh, that would be help from us general." Obi-Wan looked to where the voice came from and saw Rex with Fives and the other Clones at the doorway.

"Rex, I didn't you were still alive." Obi-Wan said with some gladness in his voice.

"It's a long story general. The Commander wanted to head here to see if she could find any surviving Jedi. We all happened to be on Yavin when all this madness started."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard as Rex presented this information.

"So there are only eight of you then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Actually sir, half of the 501st was on Yavin at the time. There is a high amount of troops. There is over four thousand-five-hundred of us."

Obi-Wan was shocked by the large number of soldiers they had. They even gave command to Ahsoka.

"That's a lot of support you've got there. It's a shame Cody and the 212th turned on me."

Ahsoka then remembered that Obi-Wan was on the death list.

"That reminds me Master Kenobi. We looked at the Republics archives, and they claim you're dead." Obi-Wan didn't look surprised.

"Republic Intel isn't as accurate as one thinks. They probably thought falling from such a height into water killed me. Even without my body as proof" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well it does happen."

Then Yoda butted in. "Excuse me, you must, an important job, I must finish." Yoda walked away with his walking stick echoing.

"Master wait!" She realized a question she wanted to ask." Do you know what happened to Anakin?"

Both Obi-Wan's and Yoda's hearts beats hard. Ahsoka senses their fear and she begins to worry. The Clones also caught this.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" Ahsoka asks.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "Ahsoka, I don't know how to tell you this." He comes a little closer. "Anakin has turned to the Dark side". Ahsoka and the Clones all felt a great surge of shock go through themselves.

"What!?" Ahsoka yelled backing up and hitting a wall.

"His reasons are unknown to me. But I fear he may no longer be trusted."

Ahsoka asked a new question. "Do you know where he is?"

The Jedi Masters looked toward each other and Obi-Wan replied. "We are in the process of dealing with the Sith. Master Yoda is heading to the Senate Building to kill the Emperor. And I'm trying to find out where Anakin went."

Ahsoka didn't what important part she would play in. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Obi-Wan found it hard to answer no. "I don't think you can do anything right now, Ahsoka. I don't know where Anakin has gone but once more time has passed, I'll contact you."

Ahsoka knew she would only have to survive and wait until things have been dealt with.

"Why did you come here in the first place anyway Master?"

Obi-Wan replied. We came to stop the signal that was going to lead the remaining Jedi into a trap. We succeeded in disrupting the signal but I'm not really sure how many other Jedi have survived."

Ahsoka understood. "Well where are you heading Master?" Obi-Wan replied. "To the only person outside the Jedi order who knows Anakin very well. Padme."

Ahsoka knew the same thing too. She really wanted to help.

"Well if you need any help, maybe I could call in our Gunship too give you a lift, Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled, despite. "As much as I'd appreciate the ride, this is something I need to deal with personally." Ahsoka gave up on helping Obi-Wan and looked at Yoda.

"What about you Master Yoda? We could give you a quick ride."

Yoda looked at the Knight in her eyes and replied. "Appreciate a ride, I would Knight Tano." Ahsoka smiled and pulled her communicator up.

"Tark, can you hear me?" There was a slight screeching sound then.

"Loud and clear commander, do you need to be picked up?" She looked out to the Courscant skies and saw Tark's Gunship. It landed right near them.

"Good timing." Tark's co-pilot opened up the side doors and a voice could be herd through the ship yelling. "Everyone, board the Gunship!"

Ahsoka, the Clones and Yoda board the Gunship. Yoda looks back to Obi-Wan and they both share a glare that means they must get their job done. Then Obi-Wan called to Ahsoka.

"Good luck Ahsoka, may the Force be with you!" Then he looked to Rex. "Rex. Do take good of Ahsoka!" Rex nodded and smiled at the Jedi Master. He would fulfill his wish.

"I will general! That was my plan in the first place!" Both Obi-Wan and Rex shared a chuckle.

"Well I won't keep you waiting." Obi-Wan waved and the Gunship left the Temple and headed to the Senate building.

* * *

**LAAT Gunship:**

Yoda looked out into the busy Courscant city. He let out a sigh and looked at the Clones who were speaking among themselves. Ahsoka decided to speak to Yoda. "Master, I have a question. Is Anakin the one they call Darth Vader?" Yoda replied. "Skywalker, Vader, different beings they are. Linked, but split apart. Gone, but not forgotten." Ahsoka didn't understand what the wise Master meant. Anakin was lost, but who was he now? Ahsoka sighed. "I guess I won't be able to become a Jedi Knight now." Ahsoka said sadly knowing her dreams of becoming a great Jedi seemed unlikely. "Train you, I can." Ahsoka's eyes widened and her attention was completely directed to the Grand Master. "Really?" Yoda looked back. "Yes, but a lot of time, it'll take." Ahsoka then thought her dreams may still come true, as long as she focuses on her goal. "Then we'll have to work after the job is finished." Ahsoka said. They stopped speaking and looked out again. After a few minutes, Tark finely spoke again. "We are heading to you location now General, good luck, you'll need it." Yoda jumped onto the Senate building and looked back to the LAAT Gunship. "See each other again we will." He said and ran off to carry out his mission. "What's the plan commander?" Rex asks. "There is no plan, Rex." Ahsoka said. "We head back to the ship and wait for Masters Kenobi and Yoda to contact us." Rex knew that that was the best thing they could do. For now. "If you say so sir." The Gunships doors lock up and it heads for space where the Cruiser is waiting.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator-class Star Destroyer:**

The Gunship pulled in through the large red hanger doors and pulled into a spare hanger. As they exited the Gunship, three Clones intercepted them.

"Welcome back Commander Tano. Was your mission a success?" Rex looked at his Commander and she looked back.

"Well, the mission was finished before we could get to where we needed to go."

The Clone looked confused. "I'm not sure if I understand sir. Can you explain what you mean?"

Ahsoka then replied. "Two more Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Master of the Force Yoda had already changed the signal so it orders all remaining Jedi to stay away. We didn't do anything at all but I still think the plan was a success."

The Clone nodded. "Hmmm, very good sir. What are your orders?"

Ahsoka didn't have any plans right now. She knew she would have missed the speech Emperor Palpatine had given. Unless it was recorded. "Did any of you record the Chancellors speech?"

The Clone replied. "Yes sir, do you wish to watch it?" She nodded.

"Yes please, take me to the bridge immediately." The Clone nodded and they all headed for the bridge.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator-class Star Destroyer Bridge:**

Once the elevator doors opened, Ahsoka practically charge into the holo-computer and looked for the Chancellors speech. She actually found it in just seconds. And played it just when the Clones got there. But then paused it and looked at Rex."Rex, is there a way we can send this to the other ships?"

Rex replied. "Of course Commander. We need to transfer the data to each ship for that though." She nodded and that was the course of action she'll take.

"OK then, Fives?" She called for.

"Yes Commander?" The ARC Trooper asked.

"Please send the data of the Chancellor's speech to the other ships. I want us all to watch it."

Fives nodded. "I'll get to work right away sir!" He went to another computer and did what Ahsoka told him to do. "The information is being sent to the other ships Commander. But it will take a few minutes before it can arrive to the ships on Yavin."

She then said. "Take the ship to a random area near Yavin and we'll meet up with the others"

The Clone pilots replied. "Yes sir!"

* * *

**That's the end of this episode. I was really hoping of putting the 212****th**** in this chapter and get a better view of Boil. But don't worry. He'll be shown again. **

**Also thanks for supporting reviews people. I always like the non-criticism posts that encourage my fun into this writing.**

**I also am open to ideas of what to put in other chapters in this story. I have a few ideas of my own that may impress you for not thinking about them yourself. **

**Thanks. **


	3. The End of the Clone Wars

**So we are back to Clone Rebellion of Order 66.**

**After some thinking just before I wrote this, I decided that I would consider the last two chapters, this one and possibly the next one 'The Clone Wars'. **

**Even if Lucas arts stole my idea for this story. I wouldn't care. The charters in this story need to survive.**

**Back to the story…**

"_Betrayed! Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex leads a squad Clones through the remints of the Jedi Temple to disable a message beacon that would place remaining Jedi in jeopardy. While carrying out their plan, they discover Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda who had already changed the signal. They explained to Ahsoka of Anakin's fall to the Dark side, which she reacted badly to. Now both Jedi Masters are after the Chancellor and Anakin Skywalker, who has been corrupted and plan to fix up the galaxy from the ways of the Sith. We join Padawan Tano as she and her squad had returned to her ship, in order to watch the Emperors speech." _

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator-class Star Destroyer:**

"…And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled!" Ahsoka watched the meeting with Rex. They wanted to know what chances would take place, now that the Chancellor has revealed himself as a Sith lord, he could do anything to harm anyone. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." The crowd applauses to Chancellor Palpatine. Ahsoka and Rex looked horribly discussed.

"I can't believe the Chancellor was the hidden Sith lord. He was their right in front of us this whole time! I should have seen it from when he almost had me killed." Ahsoka said mentally punching herself.

"Commander?" Ahsoka looked at Rex. "No one could have known. Not even us. What's done has been done. We'll fight him when the time is right."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright Rex."

After a few minutes of watching Palpatine's propaganda, Ahsoka was finely sick of hearing his hate message of the 'evil' Jedi. She turned off the recording.

"I've had enough Rex. We need to do work." Ahsoka said.

"Of course sir. But what do we do?" Ahsoka already had a plan.

"Well this plan may sound stupid but I was thinking of sending a few groups of spies around key Republic- I mean Empire points so we might have something to fight with or help us with."

Rex took it all in. He thought the plan was the best anyone could come up with at this point. "Kid, it's the best one we've got right now. But do you have any ideas for where to send them?" Ahsoka then replied. "I was thinking of Kamino before, but the problem is that anyone here would stick out there."

Rex rolled his eyes and said. "Sir, why do you want to check Kamino?"

Ahsoka replied. "I was hoping we could find new items like better medications for the troops on the ships. Clearly the Empire doesn't deserve it if they are going to spread fear."

Rex nodded and asked. "Anywhere else sir?"

Ahsoka replied. "We need to get more fuel for the ships. And I unfortunately don't know anywhere else we can get standard fuel for the cruisers."

"That's a very high priority commander. But what do we do about it?" Rex asked.

"I was thinking of invading one of Courscant's fuel deports with a few cruisers and a large swarm of gunships, we would need to take enough to last for at least a year."

"Alright commander. When do we attack?" Rex asked.

"Once we meet up with the other fleets, we'll go back to Courscant and attack at night time. It will be hard but I'm sure the boys can hold off the troops there." Answered Ahsoka. "I hope we don't have to kill a lot of other Clones though."

"Commander, those Clones are following a different system then we were. I learnt what the truth was when Pong Krell was leading us. He didn't care about Clones, or serving the Republic. He was going to send our Intel to the enemy and be an agent of Dooku. I am in a way glad… that happened. It opened my eyes to the truth." Rex explained.

"Wow, that's interesting for you to say Rex." Ahsoka said surprised.

"As I once said Kid. Experience outranks everything." Rex said seriously.

"I haven't you say that in a while." Ahsoka said with a small smile.

"Ha, yeah it's been a while." Rex replied with another smile. But then he frowned. And took a few steeps towards a window.

Ahsoka could sense Rex's distant thourght through the Force. She went to start the convesation again.

"Rex? Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked with worry in her voice.

Rex stayed still for a moment and sighed. Rex then spoke finding it hard to explain what he was gonna say.

"Commander? Ahsoka... I've never said this yet and I know I should have but... I'm sorry for what happened many months ago. With the so called 'assassination' people said you did. I just blindly went with the flow. And assumed you were the one who killed the Prision guards."

Ahsoka then asked. "But why didn't you do this after the trial was over?"

Rex took another breath and replied. "I tried to find you Ahsoka. I really did! I have a full memory of why exactily happened too! I'll explain it."

* * *

**Rex's Flashback:**

Rex is shown running up the Jedi Temples large stair case.

_"I was running up the steps of the Jedi Temple. I knew that you have known that I was against you on the trail. But once General Skywalker had caught Barriss, she had confessed. It was at that moment that I had let my personal feelings get in the way. I was more worried about my brothers than the truth. _

Changes to Rex with Anakin and the Shock Trooper Commander Fox. _"When I saw the dead Troopers litered on the hall of the Prision complex, I had assumed that you had caused that to happen. _

Next point shows Rex following Anakin who was following Shock troopers after the Togruta Padawan. _"My mind was racing while we were running. It felt like everything was wrong. All wrong. Afterwords I saw a Gunship come to you and fire a Rocket at you. I was panackng. But I saw you get up and I admit, I was glad you had gotten up in time to escape into the tunnels."_

Next scene has Rex and Fox seeing Anakin between them and Ahsoka. _"You had jumped and I had thourght you had given up on your life. I quickly rushed to the end of the pipe where the water had run down and saw you looking back at us on a transport. I could see from the look in your eyes from the distance that you were hurting on the inside. And I had... a tear go doen my eye." _Rex's voice began to sound locked up. "_It was at that moment that broke me from the inside."_

"Now that you mention it, I did feel a negative feeling from one of you three..." Ahsoka said.

Rex continues. _"It was not long after that, that we were sent to look for you in the lower city of Coruscant. I was doing as General Skywalker had ordered and followed him while looking for you. On the inside, I didn't approve of this action. When we had reports you were captured, I didn't like it one bit. And the Nano-Droids inside made it look like you were to blame. Like the others.. I had... blamed you."_

Changes to the court case of Ahsoka Tano. "_As Admiral Tarkin was telling you that he had made sure that if any high votes were made against you to get you execuited, I was mostly sure that he had something to do with this. The entire time there was very stressful for me, and mostly for you of course Ahsoka. Then I see General Skywalker with four of your Temple Guards all around your friend. Or old friend, 'Barriss Offee'. When she had confessed to the crime and setting you up, I felt horrible. I had a big pain in my chest after hearing it. I couldn't take it. I had left the room and went to vent my emotions elsewhere. I was going to head to the temple later and tell you how wrong I was and how sorry I am. I didn't care wether if or not any Jedi would stop me. Master or no master." _

Shows Rex up the stairs running into the Temple and all the way to Ahsokas quaters. '_Ahsoka, Ahsoka!' I had yelled, and recieved no answer from you. I had assumed you had no respect for me anymore and that you wouldn't want to speak to me again. As I entered your quaters, I saw how empty it was. Sure your quaters never seemed full of stuff, but all of your stuff was gone. I once again had called for you saying. 'Ahsoka?'. I had assumed that the counsel had moved your items from your room after you left for judgment. But this was too important for any Counsel members to miss. _

"Rex?" A voice had asked behind him. Rex turned and knew it wasn't his Padawan friend. "General Skywalker?"

Anakin was at the doorway looking down and full of anger. "She isn't here anymore Rex."

"What?" Rex asked shocked. "Why not? Didn't the counsel even let her back into the Order?"

"Yes Rex, they did. But she didn't want to come back." Anakin replied. Anakin walks past Rex and stares out the window. "The Jedi Counsel has scarred her for what they did. I mean... After all she has been through..." Anakin found it hard to speak. "Sh- she just couldn't stand being a Jedi anymore... Not with everyone looking at her without trust."

"At that moment, I had thought I'd never see you again. But you came back to the order."

* * *

**Back with Rex:**

"Thanks for sharing that information with me Rex." Ahsoka said happily.

"Ha, that's not all of the story, but I'll tell you the rest of it later when wer have time."

As they had been smiling for seconds, they jumped out of hyperspace. They saw all their other ships in space now. Most of the ships were Venator class Star Destroyers and less of them were Acclamator assault ships. Then a voiced called.

"Greetings commander Tano." Ahsoka smiled at the tone the voice said with. "Greetings sergeant. How has all of you been handling without us around?"

The Sergeant replied. "It's been good commander. We were just about to contact you seconds ago. We were worried you had been captured, or killed."

Ahsoka then replied. "Don't worry, we are all fine." The sergeant then asked. "What are your orders sir?"

Ahsoka explained their situation. "We need to get more fuel from Courscant but we need a large strike force to pull it off and it has to be done at night. The problem is that we need to store it on our cruisers to last up to a year at least. Can we make some space to contain the fuel?"

The sergeant was off a few seconds but replied afterwards. "I believe we can sir. Do we head to Courscant now?"

Ahsoka replied. "I suppose so. I was also thinking we could use those special Gunships the carry out AT-TE walkers out into the battlefields, what are they called again?"

The sergeant then answered. "They are called 'Low Altitude Assault Transport/carriers'. But why would you want to bring AT-TEs into the fuel bases? Their laser blasts are strong enough to blow up the entire area."

Ahsoka then replied. "I don't want to bring any heavy walkers in; I just want to use the carriers to deliver fuel cells to the ships. And those gunships seem to have the right equipment to do the job."

The sergeant understood. "Alright, I'll see what I can do to get ready. And what about the guards already patrolling these fuel bases? I'm pretty sure they would be heavily defended."

Ahsoka then answered. "We'll send gunships to support our attacks on the soldiers there. They won't see it coming." The sergeant than said. "Alright sir. I'll get our troops to get ready and assemble crews for each gunship. You can get the plans ready." Ahsoka then said. "Alright sergeant." The line broke and then she went with Rex and Fives to get ready themselves.

* * *

**212th Attack Battalion Barracks:**

Boil was going to rest in one of the bunks available. He couldn't. He had enough energy still and the so called betrayal of the Jedi was unbelievable. He didn't believe it even more since he when he tried to speak to Cody. He just sounded too serious and he had less emotion. If Waxer was still alive, he would have agreed with Boil. Defiantly. But now he was sure no one else would work with him. Not unless he tried. He looked across from his bunk and saw the Clone Trooper Wooley. Boil didn't know whether he would or not agreeing with his suspicion. But he wanted to know. Wooley had only lain in bed for a minute so Boil wouldn't disturb him… much. Well here goes nothing.

"Hey Wooley?" Boil called. Wooley turned over and looked at Boil. "What is it Boil?"

"I want to talk about what happened today regarding the recent event of Order 66." Boil said.

Wooley looked grim. "What part of it?"

"How we killed the Jedi, like general Kenobi." Boil replied. And continued again. "I don't think the Jedi were evil at all. I think the senate has been taken over by some corrupt official. But what do you think Wooley?"

"Boil, I believe you about the Jedi being innocent and all, but what can we do about it? The commander even told us they couldn't be trusted and he wouldn't be easy to convince." Wooley said.

"Well what about Odd Ball?" Boil asked.

"What about him?" Wooley then asked.

"Wouldn't Odd Ball agree? General Kenobi saved his life once from what he told me once. Perhaps he could help." Boil said.

"Maybe. We should go ask him." Boil nodded and they both got up to go see Odd Ball. He was just in the bunk behind Boil. They both went to his side.

"Hey Odd Ball?" Wooley said trying to wake him up, but he was still asleep. "Odd Ball wake up!"

Odd Ball woke up but was still half dazed. He looked at the two forms surrounding him. "Ehhh, Boil, Wooley, why are you waking me up?"

"Odd Ball, do you agree with us Order 66 was in fact issued by mistake or done by a Sith to wipe out the Jedi order?" Boil asked.

Odd Balls eyes widen and whispered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you have been saved by general Kenobi once and we'd assume you would have thought he was good since he did that for you?" Boil answered for Odd Ball.

"Yeah, but what are you trying to tell me Boil?" Odd Ball asked.

Boil looked around. Cody wasn't in the room. He must be giving a mission brief of Utapau. He looked at Wooley hoping he would understand Boils next choice of words. "I'm planning of convincing Cody to try and help me save some Jedi. I was wondering if you guys would help me convince him."

Wooley and Odd Ball looked stunned. Just stunned. Then Odd Ball smoke up "Boil, we both saw Cody's reaction after general Kenobi fell to his death. He wasn't sad, he was just mad."

"This is why we should show him he has no reason to be angry. C'mon guys, we are brothers, we watch each other's backs." Boil said.

Wooley and Odd Ball shrugged. Wooley then spoke. "Alright Boil, we'll do it your way. So what do we do when the Commander arrives?"

"We'll try to convince him to let us work on saving the remaining Jedi." Boil replied.

"Alright Boil, we'll wait for when he arrives, let's hope he doesn't report this. Or shoot us." Odd Ball said.

As the conversation ended. The door to the barracks open and commander Cody walks in with his armour still on. He spots the three other clone troopers standing around a bunk area. "Hey, what are you lot still doing awake?" Cody asked demanding.

"Uh, sir?" Boil said awkwardly, but continued. "I-we wanted to speak about the Jedi and Order 66. We don't think we are doing the right thing following this new law."

Cody looked disappointed, and then angry. "Boil, I told you before he Jedi are clearly traitors! Obi-Wan used us in battle. I've known that since the first day I've worked with him. I'm just glad I finally save myself from him and killed him."

"But sir-!" Boil tried again.

"Don't try to convince me to betray the Empire Boil! The Jedi are a threat to the galaxy, and if you stand in my way and try to help the Jedi in anyway. I'll shoot you on sight!"

Boil was shocked, as were Wooley and Odd Ball. Cody stared at them for a few seconds and issued and new command to them. "Now go back to your bunks. That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Both Wooley and Odd Ball replied returning back to their bunks. Cody looked to Boil. "Boil, return to your bunk." Cody said seriously. Boil ignored him.

"Boil, return to your bunk!" He said more loudly and punched him in his chest. Boil then finally replied. "Yes sir." And returned to his bunk. Cody then went to his which is on the opposite side of the room. Boil rolled over with great anger building up in him. He hated his commander.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

Ahsoka's cruiser and all the other cruisers arrived to Courscant's airspace. Ahsoka looked into the city sized planet. It was still full of its traffic that went to so many places yet she didn't know where they went. The city surface hadn't changed a bit, aside for the smoke on the Jedi Temple still ablaze. Ahsoka looked at what her troops will be using in this battle. There were twelve Gunships ready to do some low damage strikes before they landed and give air support if they can. Each Gunship was carrying five troops each. Three would carry DC-15 Blaster Rifles and the other two would have DC-15S Blasters. With the Gunship Ahsoka was gonna use, she was with Rex, Fives, Jessie, Kix and Tup. They all had Blaster Rifles. Then Ahsoka began to speak.

"Alright, this is the plan. We are raiding a fuel dock on Courscant. While we and the Gunships attack the defences and forces that attack us, the special Gunships that carry walkers or tanks will be carrying fuel cells and storing them on the Star Destroyers. Captain Rex is the second in command for this mission of course. If any of us are wounded, or killed, we take them with us. We leave no one behind. And one more thing, I know it will be hard for us all if we have to take up arms against other brothers of the Republic, even if they are now part of the Empire. I'm truly sorry. But one day there will be peace at last and we will succeed in bringing back the Republic." The Clones all cheered.

Rex looked at his commander with a strong smile. He felt like that even if he was on the run from what was the Republic; he was still a part of it. Even with general Skywalker on the Dark side.

* * *

**212th Attack Battalion Barracks:**

Boil had lain awake for a few minutes and looked around the dark room full of the men he had been fighting with since he joined the 212th. He could hear the snoring of all the soldiers around him. How could anyone sleep with all this noise around them? Even as the dark was all around the room he could still see where each trooper was. That was a special ability he had that he told no one about. He could look at anyone's face in the dark and see if they were awake or not. He could even see their black sleep in cloths. He didn't have to look at the other soldiers in his room to tell if they were asleep. But he still looked at one trooper. One who he needed to keep an eye out for. One who he had thought he could trust. Cody. He looked at the face of his commander who was in the bunk that was far behind him. His face was hard to tell whether or not he was still awake or sleep. Then Cody shifted a bit and Boil got the answer he desired for. Cody's face had a sleeping expression. He was deep in a dream that seemed like it was hard to awaken from. Boil then slowly creped out of his lower bunk. It creaked. He hated it when he moved slowly and something would make a large sound. As his butt had lifted from his bunk, he was glad he wouldn't have to make any more loud sounds. He walked outward towards the door. He was heading to his locker in the main troop hold area.

Wooley was still awake and just saw Boil leave the room walking fast. He decided to see what he was gonna. But first he was gonna get Odd Ball to come with him. Odd Ball was already asleep.

"Odd Ball wake up!" Wooley said as Odd Ball woke up. "Boil is leaving. We need to follow him!"

Odd Ball nodded and got up quickly, leaving without hesitation. They were walking through the doors but Commander Cody was woken by the sound of Wooley's and Odd Balls footsteps. They had failed to use stealth to leave. After five seconds of silence, Cody got up out of his bunk. He however got up too quickly that his head had hit the bunk above him.

"Ahhhh!" The bang and cry of pain was so loud that all of the troopers woke up to the sound and were yelling at the commander. All he could make out was. 'What was all the blasted noise?!' 'What did you do?!' And 'Why did you wake us up commander?!' He ignored everyone yelling at him and left the barracks bunk room, holding his head.

Meanwhile, Boil was at his locker. He had put of most of his armour in such short time. If his helmet was still on, he would have been completely armoured. He then herd footsteps behind him. Then they stopped. He only looked left a bit but could tell who it was. "What are you doing here Wooley, Odd Ball?"

"We saw you leave. What are you doing here Boil, you aren't even on duty." Odd Ball asked.

"Don't tell us you're going rouge." Wooley said.

Boil ignored Wooley's statement and continued to grab his equipment out of his locker. He had his DC-15A Blaster Rifle with a strap on his back and then pulled out his DC-15S Blaster and put it in a bag he had that no one knew where he got it from. Then Boil finely replied. "I've had enough Wooley. I can't work for a Galactic Army when it kills the innocent. If you guys aren't mindless drones, you'll do what's right and come with me."

Both Wooley and Odd Ball looked at each other and Odd Ball replied. "But Boil, you'd know you would be considered an enemy of the Republic and I don't think you would last for even a day."

Boil replied. "Look! I don't want to fight in an empire that spreads fear instead of uniting the galaxies planets together. If only there was still an army that would fight this… this corruption we are working for. If you guys are wise, you'll come with me. What do you guys choose? Join me, or we go our separate ways?"

Wooley and Odd Ball looked at each other for a while and then Wooley sighed. "OK Boil, we'll come with you. What's your plan?"

"We grab our armour and our weapons. We are also stealing some weapons out of the armoury. We will grab three large creates and steal three BARC Speeders. It's that simple!" Boil said.

"What about other troopers patrolling the entire base?" Odd Ball asked.

"We'll either kill them or stun them. It depends on whether or not they try to kill us. Unlike Clankers, they are our brothers and we shouldn't have another incident like we had on Ombara." Boil answered.

Both Odd Ball and Wooley nodded and opened there lockers to grab their equipment. They had put on their armour on in fast timing like there was gonna be someone battle happening around them in less than a minute. They had the same items as Boil did. He wasn't impressed.

"You should grab some items out of other trooper's lockers. They often have better weapons." Boil suggested.

"Who's lockers Boil?" Wooley asked.

"Like this one." Boil replied as he kicked a locker door so hard, it had a dent one its handle and then the entire door fell off. Boil pulled out a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon and chucked it at Wooley who almost fell from the instant weight dropped on him. Then he kicked another locker again and pulled out a Rocket Launcher and chucked it at Odd Ball. He catches it better than Wooley as he was prepared for this to happen again.

"C'mon ladies." Boil said as he walked to where his mission would take him next. Both Odd Ball and Wooley followed. Cody was hidden round a corner and waited for 'his' soldiers to go further ahead. He then took out his commander's armour and quickly put it on without hesitation.

Up ahead, the three clones were heading to the armoury and collected three empty creates to store optional weapons in. In the armoury, there was a whole bunch of different weapons. Pistols, medium blasters, blaster rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, chain guns, recon drones, grenades, rocket launches and more. Boil was glad about the inventory he could collect.

"Alright, fill the creates with anything powerful enough for us to fight with." Boil said. Both Wooley and Odd Ball nodded.

They pulled the creates in and filled them up as fast as they can. They filled them with mainly Rifles and Blasters so they could put in some extra clips. As the creates were filled until they were full, they put the tops on them and carried them towards the hanger. Cody found this as suspicious and knew they were up to no good. He had his DC-15S in his hands and slowly trekked down the clone troopers' path.

"Traitors."

They had made it into the hanger and found about twenty Speeders in a row offline. They quickly took the three closest to them and put the creates on the back of them. The creates had a magnetic grip on them. As they were attached, Boil spoke.

"OK, we only need to unlock the controls to these speeders and then we can leave. We need to do this before someone sees us." Both Wooley and Odd Ball nodded.

Cody took this as his queue to step in. All the controls were unlocked and Boil, Wooley and Odd Ball climbed on their speeders.

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled. All three clones looked to their left and saw Cody aiming his blaster.

The three clones aimed back with their blasters. Boil spoke. "Commander, lower your weapon." Cody didn't move.

"I can't do that Boil." Boil then continued and removed his helmet.

"I always had thought that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you. But now I know that isn't true. Being a good soldier means doing what is right and not putting up arms against one another. I will never go out with the ways of the Empire. Even if I… we have to survive with nothing else besides our weapons."

Cody looked at Boil for a few seconds and lowered his blaster. "You're really serious about doing this, aren't you Boil?"

"Yes sir, there is nothing you can do to change our minds commander." Boil replied.

"Fine. Leave Boil. But know this. No matter what happens to you, you can never come back." Cody warned.

Boil nodded. "We'll manage… somehow." Boil said looking into his commanders' helmet. Then Boil removed his. Cody did the same. "Goodbye commander. It was an honour to work with the 212th for the past few years."

Cody replied. "And it was an honour for you to be a part of the action Boil. All of you." Cody looked into Boil's eyes more. "I am truly sorry for Waxer, Boil. He was a good soldier."

"Thank you, commander." Boil said before putting his bucket on his head one last time before and waved. Cody waved back. He watched the Speeders fly into the airspace of Courscant and they were becoming smaller and smaller dots until he couldn't see them anymore. He then walked back inside and continued to do whatever the Empire would request of him.

However, their abandoning of the Empire didn't go unnoticed. A lone LAAT Gunship had spotted the three Clones leaving the hanger where they had departed ways from the 212th Attack Battlion and their leader CC-2224, Commander Cody. The LAAT had pulled it's doors out and activated it's lights on the sides. A group of six Clone Troopers in white Phase II armour was standing by to get answers from the Clones leaving their Barracks. Wooley, who had good ears, heard the sound of a Gunship following them. He knew the sound from anywhere. He looked at the leader of the group, Boil. Wooley was pleading for a plan and speeds up to him.

Boil takes notice of this movment. "Wooley, what's wrong?"

"There is a Gunship on our tail! We need to shake them!" Wooley answered.

Boil decided to have a look back behind them. Beyond Odd Ball, he sees what Wooley heard. An LAAT was following them.

"Yeah, we seem to have a problem. Hold on and follow me Wooley. Odd Ball will catch on."

"Understood." Wooley replied and got back to his orignal position next to Odd Ball.

Boil speeds up and both his 212th brother caught on. They were smaller on BARC Speeders and much easier to use since their small frame would have less problems to get past Coruscant's traffic, and they would be able to make it easier to hide themselves.

The LAAT pilot caught on and fired it's lasers at the three Troopers. Boil heard the blasts impact around the walls of the giagantic city. He didn't not believe that that any member of the GAR would recklessly shoot anyone with civilians around. Was the Emperors curruption this bad? What is to become of the Galaxy?

"Odd Ball! Wooley!" Boil yelled. "We have to destroy that Gunship! It's causing damage to the city!"

"Understood Boil!" Odd Ball yelled back. The 212th pilot turned back and opened the crate and digs into the box of weapons. Finally, he pulls out what appeared to be a Rocket launcher and aimed at the Gunship. "Take this scum!" Odd Ball yelled.

The Rocket had flew from the Launcher and charged towards the LAAT in just a second. The pilot just barely had enough time before it would completely demolish the aircraft. But, despite the fact thathe avoided certain doom, the light on the left had been hit and that Rocket exploded. Two Clones fell out of the Gunship and went into Coruscants streets.

"Take us in pilot!" The Commander Clone yelled.

The Gunship obayed with the chain of Command and flew side speed towards the BARC Speeders. Boil looked face to face with a Clone Commander who wasn't from his legion. He expression underneth was questioning and more of a not caring look. The Clone Commander had however assumed that Boil was intimidated by him.

"Ha!" The Clone Commander said. "I can see the fear on your face! Surrender now and you'll get a better trial and pay for your crimes against the Empire without certain death!"

Boil had a look of disbelief on his face beneath his bucket. _Is this guy kidding? He expects me to surrender and get either imprissioned for life or be executed? Never! _Boil thinks inside his mind.

The Clone Commander had his hand out to Boil, trying to make him surrender. Boil slowly positioned his hand towards the Commander.

Odd Ball and Wooley were shocked by what Boil was doing.

_Boil is giving up? After what we decided to do? After we had left the 212th? After all we were gonna fight for? _Odd Ball asked in his mind.

Wooley was thinking a little differently. _Oh Boil, what are you planning? I am seeing you push your hand towards the guys hand... wait, I think I know what you're gonna_ do.

Wooley was correct. Boil had grabbed the Clone Commanders hand. The Commander had assumed that he had gotten into Boil's head. But he didn't. Boil grabbed the Comamnders hand and yanked him out of the Gunship. And he fell.

The Clone Leader yelled while he fell into Coruscants streets. Once he hit bottom, many civilans yelled in shock.

Usually, people would think this was a sick way of disposing enemy forces, but in this case, it was nessary... maybe.

Odd Ball was shocked but Wooley didn't really seem suprised.

The three remaining Clones in the LAAT fired towards the three BARC Speeders, with their blasters aimmed badly. Boil didn't care about these Clones. They shot that all of them without hesatation. Boil didn't waste time in dealing with this trouble and opened a bag on his side. He pulled out a Thermal Detonator and flung it inside the LAAT. The Clones tried to grab at it, but it kept moving as they tried to grab it. The three 212th Soldiers speed up away from the LAAT and looked back to see it become a ball of flames.

They had escaped.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Republic Gunship:**

Ahsoka and her men were silent as they made the journey to the fuel station. What they did now will make their clone rebellion noticed. They would be wanted the empire. In danger. She looked into the bucket of the clone CT-7567. Rex. He was only looking at the wall with his hand on the tether that hangs in the ceiling above them. He must be thinking about the attack. Ahsoka was gonna speak but decided not to as the closed doors to the Gunship opened. The night sky was very dark despite the night lights of the city planet. There were twelve Gunships and eight LAAT Carriers. Ahsoka heard a voice over the comlinks.

"Pilot 1 reporting in, we are nearing the fuel station. All LAAT Carriers stay back for a few minutes until we take care of the defences." Ahsoka herd another voice. "Copy that, we'll stay back."

Ahsoka could see red buildings with some Empire controlled Star Destroyers around them. They were indeed going to have to fight clones while they were here. She could feel Rex tense as he saw the same ships. She used the Force to calm him a bit, but she knew she wouldn't be able to help him when battle arrives.

"Pilot, look for a zone far away from the Destroyers! We don't need a large battle on our hands!" Ahsoka said.

"Yes sir!" The pilot said. The Gunships changed course a little and they had already found a zone fairly far from the Destroyers. They then scanned the area of the fuel dock for life forums. The scan was quick and the results were showing a lot of Shock Trooper activity.

At the fuel docks a Shock Trooper Commander was supervising some others who were loading fuel cells into creates for a late shipment. There were about thirty of them. The Shock Troopers were working very slowly since they had been working very hard today and tonight.

"C'mon, load it all in!" The commander yelled in annoyance. Then he looked up at the sky and saw a whole lot of Gunships swarming into the Fuel dock.

A Shock Trooper next the Command then spoke. "Commander, are they picking up the fuel?" The leader ignored the question and looked inside of a passing Gunship that slowed down. As he looked in, he saw clones of the 501st and-. "A Jedi! A Jedi is working with clones! It's a clone rebellion! Attack!"

The commander yelled and all the Shock Troopers pulled up arms and fired at the Gunships. The Gunship Ahsoka was in fired its lasers at the Troopers on the ground. Three more assisted on this and fired at them too. The other eight Gunships landed and proceeded to push out clones. A Gunship landed right next to two Shock Troopers and two clones with Blaster Rifles jumped out. One of the two Shock Troopers yelled. "Die traito- ahhh!" But the two Clones had already killed them.

A Gunship landed near the Shock Trooper leader had two Blaster Pistols and fired at the Clones leaving the Gunship. Two clones were killed, one with a DC-15s and one with a DC-15A Blaster Rifle. A clone with a DC-15 Carbine Blaster shot the leader in his left shoulder and he dropped his blaster from that hand. The Shock Trooper next to him killed that clone but got killed afterwards when the two clones in the Gunship jumped out. They tried to shoot the Shock Trooper leader, but he went into cover and tried to shoot back. The final Gunships landed and Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Kix and Tup jumped out. The three others dropped off their troopers and they gave air support. The Shock Trooper commander then charged out of his covering place and charged at the two clones. His efforts were for nothing as a Gunships laser turret fired at him and the commander was annihilated. The two clones cheered and proceeded to put their dead brothers in the Gunship. Ahsoka was using her Lightsaber and her Shoto to block any Shock Trooper Blaster fire she was being attacked by.

Rex and Fives where back to back blasting at the Shock Troopers all around them. They felt like they were living in hell. Yet they knew someday, something good would come out of this. Peace. "Keep your ground Fives!" Rex yelled. "That's what ARC Troopers do captain!" Fives replied firing his duel Pistols.

A Shock Trooper got to the station controls of this fuel base and messed with the controls. What he actually did was activate the turret defences to this side of the base. "This will stop those traitors!" The Shock Trooper said.

The turrets came from atop of ceilings and fired at the intruders. Six clones were instantly killed as they were shot. Their bodies were moved behind cover by Kix and Tup. Kix looked over them to make sure they were all dead. Tup grabbed his shoulder. "Forget it Kix, they're already dead."

Jessie was charging underneath the turrets and blasted them all one by one. Most of them were busy on killing the others. But they didn't last long. The remaining enemies were almost defeated.

A group of four and a Shock Trooper on a console were left. The Gunships quickly delt with them all. Ahsoka then deactivated her laser blades and pressed a button on her comlink. "Pilot, time to move in!"

The Pilot replied. "Copy that commander; we'll take our ships to you location right now. Just get the fuel containers ready."

Ahsoka then replied. "Copy that, Commander Tano out. Ok boys get them cells into containers quickly." Ahsoka said to several men.

"Yes sir!" They all replied pulling out cells from a storage room. She heard a rumbling sound from above and looked up. Her personal Venator Class Star Destroyer was there.

"Commander Tano, we are in position, waiting further orders." A Admiral said.

"Good, we will be sending up some fuel very soon. Keep the Troops ready to make more space inside. We're taking a lot of fuel." Ahsoka had replied.

"Understood commander Tano, we already moved some fighters into other ships and have other clones waiting for you to drop them off so they can move them to storage."

Ahsoka smiled. "That's great, thank you Admiral."

The admiral chuckled and said. "Just doing my job commander, admiral out." The LAAT Carriers lowered their twin legs and pulled the containers to take back to ship. Ahsoka took a seat. This will be a long night.

* * *

**Boil, Odd Ball and Wooley:**

The three clones on BARC Speeders were in heavy traffic and were now heading in the direction of the fuel bases and saw smoke coming from them. Boil was interested in finding out what was going on. "Odd Ball, Wooley, follow me. We are going to see what's going on." Boil said as he sped up. Odd Ball and Wooley did the same. They were moving even faster than an LAAT Gunship. It was only a matter of minutes before they found what was going on. As they made their way to the fuel base, they saw LAAT Carriers holding fuel containers and sending them to a Venator Class Star Destroyer above them. As they had flown to the centre of the attackers, they saw what they didn't expect. It was the 501st legion and Captain Rex was leading it with commander Tano. They were just about speechless and they brang their Speeders down. Before they would be spotted, Boil got on Rex's com channel. "Captain Rex, this is Boil of Commander Cody's 212th Attack Battalion, can you hear me?"

* * *

**Ahsoka and Rex:**

Rex had caught the message and replied. "Yes I can hear you Boil. Where are you?"

"We are on Speeders Captain?" Boil replied.

"What do you mean we?" Rex asked.

"Wooley, Odd Ball and me. We left Cody due to this Empire rubbish. We are right above you now."

Rex looked up and saw three Speeders coming down. As they stopped right next to Rex, the 501st soldiers aimed their blasters at them. Boil was the first to come off of his. He took off his helmet and said sarcastically. "Well, this is a kind welcoming." Rex walked up to Boil with a flat frown. "Boil honestly couldn't tell whether or not he was gonna hit him. Then he got his answer as Rex pulled his arm up and slammed to against Boil's shoulder… patting it. "Glad to have you here Boil." Then Rex looked at the other 212th members. "And you guys too, Odd Ball and Wooley." They nodded. Rex continued again. "You're probably going to have to explain your situation troopers. After this mission is over of course." The three 212th soldiers replied. "Yes sir!" While saluting.

Ahsoka walked up to Rex to see what he was doing to cause a lot of activity. She spotted the three orange armored Clones around three BARC Speeders and knew they were of Obi-Wan's legion. She knew only of the Clone with the Twi'lek face on his helmet. He once told her of a little Twi'lek girl called Numa he and his dead friend Waxer found on Ryloth He gained a unique friendship from that little girl. Boil often wonders if he can find her again. Ahsoka walked right next to Rex and Boil drawled his attention to Skywalkers Padawan.

"Commander Tano, I'm glad you survived." Boil said with a smile.

"Yes Boil, it's so great to see you again. What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"It's a long story commander. We'll explain it when we've had a rest. It is quite a long story" Boil says.

"OK, call me if you need anything." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you commander." Boil said.

**"Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

The Admiral was standing at the Holo computer checking on the statues of the fuel containers. The LAAT Carriers had transported fuel very fast and they couldn't load anymore. He contacted commander Tano. "Commander Tano, we've maxed out on space for the fuel. Head back to your cruiser as fast as you can. We don't need more Imperial attention. "

* * *

**Ahsoka:**

"Wow, we're already done?" Ahsoka said surprised as she activated her com to alert all ground troops. "It's time to leave men. The mission is complete."

All the Troopers cheered and Rex knew she did a good job in this battle. "Great work kid."

* * *

**And this is the end for this chapter. When I say I will take a long time to write a chapter, I wasn't lying.**

**I know the battles and scenes may seem too short at times. But I do try to fill them in as best as I can. **

**So Boil, Odd Ball and Wooley have joined Ahsoka and Rex now? I hope you like that.**

**Some may think I make too many references to the now long dead Waxer. Well he was my favorite Clone at one stage. **

**The Clone VS Shock Trooper thing would be understandable if you know what I mean by Rex and Fives finding it hard to fight them. Shock Troopers are Clones. It was Blue VS Red.**

**The fuel thing and how rushed it is was because I was staying up all night trying to write this and I can't really think right now.**

**Chapter(s) 4 (and 5) will have the closing to "STAR WARS Episode III Revenge of the Sith" With where Ahsoka, Rex, the 501****st**** and the three 212****th**** as main characters.**

(Updated): Chapter 3 has been extended by 3,000 words. It is extended with the Boil, Odd Ball and Wooley fight an LAAT which was in the orignal draft.

**When I take a long time to write, don't lose hope. But I do lose my interest to do things for a while.**

**If anyone wants to hear my ideas for future chapters and confirmed ones. Ask through reviews and I'll reply to you through private. Don't want anyone else getting spoilers if they don't want it. **


	4. A Hard Escape

**Chapter 4: A hard battle**

* * *

_Corruption on Courscant! Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Clone Captain Rex lead a daring raid on one of the Republics fuel stations for enough fuel to last for a while year! After successfully finishing the Courscant Guards, Torrent Company had left the city world of Courscant to start a new war, against the Empire. On the scene in Courscant's fuel station, there is a Gunship with some soldiers to investigate the situation. _

* * *

**Coruscant:**

At the fuel station on Courscant, a lone black stealth Gunship was hovering over wreckage and dead bodies of Clone Shock Troopers. It was moving very slowly and examined the 'tragic' to the Empire's fuel station. The closed door on the gunship slowly opened, revealing four bulky armored soldiers who would have looked like threatening shadows from the distance. The LAAT's lights shine on mainly the dead Shock Troopers. It was clear that no one survived the assault. The Gunship then stopped moving and the four armored soldiers dropped down four rope lines and carry themselves down onto the surface. As they touched down, all four of them activated their night vision technology. After a few seconds of waiting, they pulled out their weapons. They all had DC-17 Blaster Rifles. They were Republic commando's… or were. After the fall of the traitorous Jedi and the fall of Courscant, the Republic had died. Not with a bang, but with a whimper. There was at least a bang before, but it was during the Jedi purge. After that, no one could have fought the Chancellor. Not even the surviving Mace Windu. The RC's (Republic Commando's) were thus changed to IC's (Imperial Commando's)

The leader gave instructions to his three brothers to follow him. The leader grabbed his wrist COM. "Adviser, what's the plan?" He asked.

An image of a Clone in Phase II armor appeared. "Viper, you have been ordered to investigate in fuel station AB-10. You have clearly stumbled upon the zone you were ordered to search. What we have discovered Viper, is that the attackers were sent into the area by LAAT Gunships. They had air superiority over the Guards here."

Another Commando spoke up. "It could have been pirates who stole our equipment Adviser."

"While that is a possibility Sketch, we've got other Guards who gave us some Intel that point to Clones, then Pirates." Adviser explained. "A Venator Class Star Destroyer was spotted flying into the exact area where the attack took place."

"Are you saying there could be traitors in the Empire Advisor?" Sketch asked.

"If there are traitors in the Empire Sketch, they wouldn't be foolish enough to return to the Empire. Due to the Chancellor's recent changes to the Republic, we are gaining progress in detecting traitors. If we find no trace of troopers from a whole legion, then we've got traitors in the Empire."

"Why betray the Empire? Our soldiers are infinite. They would sooner or later be killed." Viper said.

"Only fools would betray us, Viper." Unless they are working with a Jedi." Adviser said.

"But why not send Delta Squad in they're qualified for this operation." Another commando asked,

"Because Draft, their Squad has recently lost their Squad member 01, A.K.A. Sev. They are currently on a mission of their own as well." Adviser replied.

"Damn! I was hoping we could get a proper break." The final Commando said.

The Adviser sighs. "The Chancellor has changed many things Gup. He's making the Clone army work even harder and has made the Republic into an Empire. It only happened hours after Order 66 was commissioned. He also declared himself as Emperor."

They moved forward more and continued to pay attention to their Adviser's words. As they traveled further, they climbed over some dead bodies of Shock Trooper Clone. There were mostly bodies around the zone and small amount of wreckage.

"I have other things to attend to Viper. You and your team are to regroup with a few Soldiers just up ahead. I'll expect your call to explain what happened here soon. Adviser out." The connection was cut.

It left the squad by themselves. Strait after, it began to rain at the fuel station. It did not affect the Imperial Commando's one bit. Their visors just wash the water from their view. It barely rained on Courscant. The only times were usually when battle takes place or smoke from fire flew into the clouds above. The walk felt long for the Commandos. But it felt quite refreshing and it was much better than getting shot at by Droids. The rain hitting and flowing on the Commandos armor was very peaceful, though that wouldn't even consider, or dare making remarks about it with each other.

They stumbled forward more until the handy nigh vision. They had spotted red and white armored individuals. They were Shock Troopers. They were ordered to meet the Commandos. One intercepted Viper and gave him a salute.

"Thank you for coming Viper." The Shock Trooper said.

Viper nodded in response. "So what have you discovered about the attack trooper?"

"Well sir, before the attack had occurred, we saw roughly around twelve LAAT's fly across the skies above us. They flew over our zone and went toward this direction. We had guessed something was wrong, and we were right." Viper nodded and the Shock Trooper continued. "Not long after we could just barely see he Gunships attacking. We could hear the battle from far away and could hear the battle from far away and heard Blaster Rifle fire. We just stared in that direction for a while and waited to see what happen next." As the Clone took a breath, Viper cut him off.

"Wait, you didn't even check the situation down here when all hell broke loose Trooper?" Viper asked, not believing this Clone stupidity.

The Shock Trooper started to rub the back of his helmet as he looked nervously in the heavy war helmet of the commanding Commando. "Uh, I-I wasn't really thinking at the time sir, until they left. I know I-"

"Enough!" The commando Viper said disgusted by the Troopers lack of understanding, and his fear. "What else have they done here?"

"We checked around this area, and discovered that they stole some of our fuel. We believe it was taken right after these Troopers were murdered." The Shock Trooper replied.

"Show us." Viper said.

"Yes sir, follow me!" The Shock Trooper said.

They went right to a door and they opened it. The lights inside reviled it to be a very large warehouse. _It is huge_. Viper thought

"If none had been stolen from us Viper sir, you wouldn't have made even five feet into this warehouse. They have stolen our fuel cells. They were designed to last for a very long time." The Shock Trooper said.

And what of the attackers mentioned by the Chancellor? Do you know who they were?" Viper asked.

"Sorry sir, we only know of the Gunships and the Star Destroyer. But you could check the camera feed of this part of the fuel station. We don't have proper clearance to use them, but you do. Go up that turbo over there and you will enter the security camera room" The Shock Trooper said pointing to a tower.

Viper nodded and moved towards the tower with his Commando's. As the doors to the tower opened, they stopped at turbo lift that would take them the entire way to the top of the tower. They kept silent on the wait to get to the top. Since they were no longer out doors, the rain wouldn't be able to attack their armor. With Sketch, he felt as if water had leaked into his suit of armor's right foot. He moved his right leg to confirm this theory of his. His annoyance was found as he discovered that he indeed had a leak in his armor. He needed it looked at after the mission was over. Soon the lift stopped and made the Commandos shake a bit.

"Move in." Viper ordered.

The room they were in was a lot bigger than the structure of the inner turbo lift. They spotted a few holo-camera controls and marched toward them. Viper and Draft looked into each others visors and Viper gave him the sign for him to use the camera control recordings. Draft took a seat at the controls and implanted the password. After the code was in, the screen then changed to the recording files. It contained recordings from the past 24 hours. Each suspicious recording was taken from 24 hour recordings and saved for further investigation and also personally sent to Chancellor Palpatine… or Emperor Palpatine.

"Check the recordings for 2 to 2 and a half hours ago, Draft." Viper ordered.

"Yes sir!" Draft said and removed his helmet, revealing another face of the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett

Draft looked through the files that shown when the certain footage they were looking for would have their time shown. As he found the footage he was looking for, Draft gave a sound of success. With that, Viper, Sketch and Gup looked closely towards the screen.

The beginning of the footage had shown the Shock Trooper Leader barking to the other underlings to get their job done faster. Then the Shock Trooper next to him pointed to what could be heard as the sound of hovering Gunships.

The camera then switched into another one facing higher and on the other side of the Command shock Trooper. The idea of the Gunships was correct as the forms and body shapes were in view. But for some reason, the Shock Trooper Commander began to worry and something he clearly didn't like the sight of as he began to give an order to fire at the Gunships. The Gunships all fired back at the guarding Shock troopers. About ¾'s of a minute later, eight Gunships landed on the platform below them and one landed directly near the Shock Trooper Commander. And the Commando's were shocked at what they saw next. 501st Legion Clone Troopers had jumped out and laid out an assault against the stations guards.

"What the?!" Viper exclaimed.

"They are renegade Clones!" Sketch snarled outraged by this evidence.

They watch this man slaughter a bit more. After a few minutes, it was over. The guards were all dead and the Commandos saw the vaporization of the Shock Trooper Commander from a Gunship ball turret. Some AT-RT Walkers deployed from the Gunships and dragged fuel cells out of the storage room. LAAT Carriers than dropped in and picked up all the cells dragged out. The Carriers then pulled into a Venator Class Republic Destroyer did constant fuel drops inside the hangers and doing more trips by each minute. What the Commandos noticed that stuck out more was Jedi was leading them. Their attention was still noted on the 501st Clone Troopers and then three BARC Speeders that hovered above and landed right next to the ARC Captain. After a little while, left, leaving no trace behind, besides the camera feed. They were probably going to leave fast to survivors don't have clear evidence.

Viper then reminds himself what he saw. The Speeders the Clones were on were identified as 212th soldiers. Commander Cody's division. He was so sure of it.

Viper contacted an Imperial Venator asked if a recent Venator left the planet two to three hours ago. They confirmed it and said they were heading toward Yavin IV. They were then ordered to chase their ship down.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

Ahsoka was on the bridge of her ship. Her second in commando, Captain Rex was looking through files hacked out of the Imperial database. Their access code was still functional but it would be rendered useless when their betrayal is discovered.

The remaining fleet had left thirty minutes before Ahsoka's ship did. There presence would have been suspicious. It seemed surprising that all the ships weren't spotted doing unusual things. But leaving was just to be safe.

"How's the search going Rex?" Ahsoka asked hoping he found something.

"We've found in the Imperial archives that a Jedi Master by the name of Tukaata Omen. Most of his Clone unit ignored Order 66 and are under attack from Imperial Clones. The Imperials already have a fleet heading for that planet to support their attack.

"But what planet, Rex?" Ahsoka asked

"I'm checking commander. Hold on." Rex replied.

The noises made my Rex at fast speed were evident enough to show that he wasn't fooling around. After a few minutes, he looked at Commander Tano again. "It's Ryloth commander."

"We have to get there now, Rex. Set the Navi-Computer to change course for Ryloth!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rex replied. "Change course to Ryloth!"

* * *

**Imperial Venator Class Star Destroyer: **

An Admiral was standing at window directly in the front of the bridge. He waited patiently for the battle up ahead. He will be able to stop their ship with this new EMP device that disables the Hyperdrive units on all enemy ships. Their ships Hyperdrive had been changed with a more powerful one. No failing so often and much less self-destructing. Ahsoka's ship would be venerable.

"Activate the disrupter." The Admiral ordered in a soft, deep tone.

"Yes sir!" A pilot gunner replied.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

Before they could even start setting course for Ryloth, Their ship dropped from Hyperspace at a quick speed. Ahsoka and Rex shot each other questioning looks.

"Sir, something pulled us out of light speed!" A pilot said.

Before Ahsoka could reply an explosion rocked most of everyone standing off their feet. The explosion came from the starboard side of the Venator Star Destroyer. A Pilot on the right side of the bridge saw what caused the problem.

"Sir! Enemy Cruiser on the right!" The pilot exclaimed.

"They must be the ones who pulled out of Hyperspace!" Rex said. "But how?"

"We'll find out how later. We need to get to Ryloth before the Jedi is killed! Launched some fighters!" Ahsoka ordered.

Ahsoka proceeded to go to the hanger. She then stops. "Make sure we don't lose our Cruiser Rex!"

"Yes Commander! And be careful!" Rex warned.

"Thank you Rex." Ahsoka said as she ran off.

* * *

**Imperial Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

The Admiral was now sitting on a seat patiently awaiting rouges to begin to launch their fighters. A Clone in white phase II armor walked up to him.

"Admiral Gourta, the enemy is going to launch some fighters. What are your orders?" The Clone asked.

The Admiral's facial expression didn't change. It was very calm like. "Launch our Gunships. We are going to invade that Cruiser and tear it apart from the inside. And use V-Wings to do bombing runs on the Cruiser so we can disable the shields and cripple the Destroyer."

"Yes sir!" The Clone replied.

In the hanger, Imperial LAAT Gunships were leaving their hanger. They were to travel from their Cruiser to enter the enemies. "All Imperials, head to your Gunships and V-Wings." A voice ordered through their coms. The Cruiser pulled up fighters from beneath of their hangers. Un-colored V-Wings and LAAT Gunships appeared, showing the means of the symbol of the Empire. It wasn't long before Clones got into their destined ships. The Gunships had five Troopers each, all with DC-15S. The sounds of Gunships lifting into the air were herd and all traveled to the enemy ship. They used a speed boost and were soon at the hanger force fields.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer: **

"Clone guards, pilots and a few engineers saw the incoming 'brothers' ships and quickly ran for what ever they could possibly call cover. The problem was that these troopers only had DC-15 Blaster Pistols. They were no match for the invaders Even when they knew they wouldn't be able to hold of the enemy, they still held their ground, and even blasted at them when the nose's of the enemy LAAT's came in.

Rex who was on the bridge was looking at the hanger camera's footage and instantly got annoyed. The lack of air support for their Cruiser would make them sitting ducks.

They couldn't use the large middle hangers that lead from the front to the middle of the ship as using it during a Tri-fighter attack during Yavin IV when the space blockade. As they opened, three Tri-Fighters got in and got lucky somehow to disrupt the energy fields to the hangers, but that was because they didn't pull up in time and crashed into something that blew them up and disable the field in there. Ever since, it hasn't been functional yet.

Rex contacts Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, the Imperials are landing their forces on our ship! We have to get rid of them!"

Ahsoka who was running down a hall listened to Rex's words and stopped for a second. "Ok, that changes our plans a bit. Send in blue squadron Rex!" She ordered.

"Copy that sir." Rex replied and changed o a different com channel. "Blue team, we've got enemy Clones in the hanger, get armed and ready!"

A Clone with heavy armor and a squad of twenty-four were running down a hall. He had his wrist com right in front of his helmet and replied. "Copy that Captain. But we're already armed. We'll be down there in a moment." Rex made a grunt of appreciation and signed off. "Alright men, move it, move it." The Clones let out a "Yes sir" to the commanding Clone and followed him still.

The Imperial Clones exited from their Gunships. Were it not for their Armor being phase II, they would look like Clones from the first Battle of Geonosis. One guard in the hanger got the first kill right after a Clone got of a Gunship. He yelled in pain after the shot got his chest. The other invaders all were ready and fired back. Blue laser fire spewed everywhere. Invaders and Guards were dropping. The Venators guards dropped more than the invaders did. Than through doors on the left of the hanger, Blue Squadron charged through. The leader had duel Blaster Pistols, most of the Group had DC-15 Blaster Rifles, and four others had Rocket Launchers. The ones with Rocket launchers would get the honor of destroying the Imperial LAAT's. A guard who was standing behind a whole lot of creates knocked some down and pushed them out in the open. He pulled more down and did the same until he created a whole line of creates that would make excellent cover for the reinforcements. Blue Squadron saw this and understood that guard motives. He ordered his troops to move behind them and use the crates as cover.

"C'mon men, get to cover, move it!" The leader ordered. The Clones followed and double checked their weapons before returning fire.

A Clone who has a Rocket Launcher was ducking for cover and made sure he had a rocket in his weapon and made a risky decision to get up and fire at enemy cover. Once he picked his target, he fired and the rocket charged willingly to the enemies cover. Boom! Some creates were destroyed and sent eight soldiers flying with yells echoing. "Take that, traitors!" The Clone yelled with pride in his work.

The Blue Leader looked amazed at his work and complimented him for his efforts. 'Great shot kid! Don't get cocky!" Then Blue leader Looked above to see a Clone invader was climbing the create he was behind and his quickly took his Blaster in his right hand and fired at the Clone before he could even aim. Three shots into the chest. The Clone feel forward and the Leader got out of the way before he could be hit by the falling body. The body was on the ground. With his Pistol still aimed at the Clone, he said. "You're no better than a Droid."

Back in the ships hallway, Ahsoka was running down the halls fast and was nearing he hanger. When she got around the corner, she saw the sight of Fives and Jessie with what appeared to be Z-6 Rotary cannons. "Fives, Jessie?" They turned around. "What around you doing?"

Fives and Jessie smiled. Fives replied first. "We were just gonna help clean the mess being made by our brothers.

Jessie replied more in a serious tone. "Commander, Ahsoka, we just can't let all their wrong doings go without question. We are going to stop our Imperial brothers from doing what would be their biggest mistake."

Ahsoka nodded in exception for Jessie's words. "Thank you Jessie. I guess we should go 'clean' the mess then."

"Yes, sir!" Both Fives and Jessie said.

"It's clean up day!" Fives said menacingly.

They went through the hanger doors and saw the line of defense being held by the 501st Troops. She saw Blue Squadron use their Rocket Launchers to destroy the last of the Gunships. Blue Squadron leader saw her and walked up to her. "Commander, we've managed to cripple to enemy resistance tenfold. We were just clearing the last of them."

"Sergeant, I want you to change weapons to stun. I want them alive." Ahsoka said.

The Sergeant then looked to his soldiers and the other Clones. "The Commander wants them stunned, not killed. Repeat, stunned not killed!" He ordered.

All Clones heard and changed their weapons to stun mode, with the exception of the Rocket Trooper who just stopped launching rockets entirely. Fives and Jessie took covering positions and set weapons to stun as well. Some of the Blue Squadrons men were injured but would soon be sent to Kix. Ahsoka jumped over the creates and activated her Lightsaber and Shoto. Blaster fire was now heading towards the Padawan and she easily deflected them back at their weapons. Most weapons were destroyed and some shots deflected back at the Clones arms instead. When she reached their cover, they had their hands up showing signs of begging for mercy. Then without her noticing, 501st soldiers walked around with DC-15A Blasters aimed all around the Troopers. Twenty five remained.

"Take them to the brig Troopers." Ahsoka ordered to her units. She than pulled up her comlink and called Rex. "Hey Rex?"

"Yes commander, I've seen what you've done. Good work." Rex replied. "What are you're orders?"

"Please Rex; activate the controls for the boys to launch their fighters." Ahsoka ordered.

"Of course commander and your fighter is ready." Rex replied.

"Excellent Rex." Ahsoka said.

She and other Clones got into their fighters and lifted of to the battle outside. There were two groups of ARC-170's. One Group was following Ahsoka, and another group was engaging in a dogfight with the V-Wing bombers.

* * *

**Imperial Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

The Admiral waited for the success of his invading men's news to arrive. The Clone in phase II walked up to him again. "Sir, our assault on the ship has failed."

Gourta's eyes shattered a bit. "What, impossible! I made sure those men would have defeated the traitors!"

"Well sir, maybe those Troops found it hard to defeat their own brothers. Like they were fighting against their own side." The Clone suggested.

Gourta's mind ran over the Troopers words. Like they were betraying there own army? That could be the problem.

"Yes, I see what you mean trooper. A new Clone template may be suitable to this problem. I'll send the Emperor the cause of this mission failure."

The Clone next to him didn't like the idea of a new template. Yet he didn't bother to object he only said. "Yes sir."

* * *

**Ahsoka's Starfighter:**

She and her squad were focusing main fire on the ships Turbolaser turrets. Oddly enough, they weren't shielded. Their cannons were all destroyed.

Ahsoka looked toward her ship and saw the ARC-170's finishing of the V-Wing bombers. Ahsoka continued to finish of the shields.

* * *

**Imperial Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

A Trooper watching the ships defenses got freaked out. "Admiral Gourta, we've lost our Turbolaser cannons!"

Gourta stood up. "What? T-that's impossible!"

"Sir, we've got a transmission from the V-Wing leader!" A transmission Clone called.

"Answer it!" Gourta replied angrily.

The Clone nodded and a transmission went through.

"We're getting blown to hell out here, order the re-" There was an explosion sound and a yell before it cut off.

"We've lost communication sir!" The Clone transmission's master said.

"That's it! Pilots, flip this ship. We're gonna use our SPHA Turbolaser Cannon!"

"Sir we lost our shields!" The Trooper watching the defenses yelled.

"Charge cannon and fire it when I say!" Gourta ordered ignoring the dangerous threat.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer: **

Rex looked at the Destroyer and it appeared to be flipping on its side. Than he saw the SPHA cannon charging up. He than called to Ahsoka's Starfighter and all the Clones Fighters. "Commander! Troopers! They are flipping their ship and they are gonna use their SPHA cannon! They're charging it! They will deeply cripple the ship with the shields dangerously low."

* * *

**Ahsoka's Starfighter:**

"Don't worry Rex, we'll handle this. C'mon boys, follow me!" Ahsoka said and flew to the other side.

She was near the SPHA cannon and it would fire any second. Rex who was in the Bridge saw it and contacted his Commander again. "Hurry Ahsoka, it's gonna fire any second!"

"Fire!" Ahsoka yelled.

All Fighters fire and hit the cannon. The cannon got pushed out, but still hit the ship. The bean hit the forward starboard side. And a deep hole was left. No Clones were in that area at the time but there was a lot of smoke coming from the damage. Ahsoka mentally cursed at herself. The cannon was destroyed, but it still hit the ship, leaving serious damage none the less. But they would have defiantly lost the ship if they didn't act in time.

"Ahsoka, the ship has been critically damaged! Has the cannon been dealt with?" Rex asked.

"Yes Rex, we'll destroy the bridge and get out of here." Ahsoka said.

All the fighters of the 501st flew to the other side of the ship and attacked the bridge.

* * *

**Imperial Class Star Destroyer:**

"Sir the cannon has been destroyed and they are aiming for the bridge!" A Clone yelled.

"No, this can't be happening!" Gourta yelled. "Order the ARC-170's to attack!

ARC-170's flew in front of the ship and sent bombs into it. Everyone within the bridge looked outward to the enemy Jedi Fighter and ARC-170's about to end their lives.

"NO!" Gourta yelled before the entire bridge went into flames.

**Outside: **

The bridge was completely destroyed. Ahsoka knew her work was done here, but their Cruiser was badly damaged. "Great job boys. Great job" She said dully.

Everyone flew back to their Cruiser, knowing his was just the beginning of a new war for them.

Inside the Venator, Rex was checking the schematic and checked what was damaged. The ship had some slight damage along the top areas when V-Wings had dropped bombs when the shielding had been weakened.

* * *

**End of chapter:**

**Sorry I took soooo long. My computer failed for he third time and they are finally sending me an upgraded one. I also have a few deleted scenes from the script to show.**

**1. Originally, Blue Squadron didn't have any rocket launchers on them but a Clone from their squad found one in a crate and took down all enemy LAAT Gunships.**

**2. The three 212th members, Boil, Odd Ball and Wooley were gonna be be in a Turbolift on the other side of the hanger. Boil had a Z-6 Rotary cannon, Odd Ball had a Blaster Rifle, and Wooley had an rocket launcher.**

**3. After the LAAT Gunships and the enemy forces had been defeated. Large transports would enter the hanger with Clone Blaze Troopers and AT-RT's.**

**Next chapter will be coming sooner… I Hope. I still haven't got my new one yet.**

**Stay tuned… Until next time…**


	5. The Enemy Ship And The New Jedi Master

**Welcome back to 'Clone Rebellion of Order 66'. As you may have known, the last few episodes of Season 5 have... rattled the course of history to this fic. It isn't based as an alternate timeline. However, I shall continue none the less. Also, there is spelling errors, ignore them please. They will be updated in a fgew hours...**

Chapter 5: Master of deference

_Outnumbered! Ahsoka Tano's ship came under attack when an Imperial Cruiser tracked their location, heading for Yavin IV! But they changed their course to get to Ryloth to save one of the only know surviving Jedi Masters and his troops! However, before they could go there, their ship's Hyper drive was disabled by and Imperial Cruiser and attacked, while the enemy had been defeated, Ahsoka's ship was critically damaged in the attack by an SPHA cannon and is now calling for reinforcements!_

Ahsoka's Venator Bridge:

Ahsoka walked outside of the Turbo-lift she was in and saw Rex looking at the power distribution to the front starboard side of the Cruiser they were in. There was no use keeping power flowing through an area of the ship that couldn't be used.

"Cut power to the starboard side." Rex ordered.

Ahsoka admired her Captain's importance to work. It made her happy that he was still being her friend. Even after all he would have been ordered to do.

"Hows the repairs coming Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's worse than we thought Commander. The Hyperdrive took some damage in the battle and now we can't even get into Hyperspace. We've shut down a quarter of the ships power but we're still losing power." Rex explained.

"Have we got any help on the way?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes sir. We've contacted some of the fleet and we have four Cruisers coming to get ours. It shouldn't be long before we help." Rex explained.

"Great Rex." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka?" A muffled voice was heard on Ahsoka's comlink. She looked at it and tried to change the frequency then the voice was more clear. "Ahoska, please respond!" The voice said. Ahsoka knew who it was now. It was Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi! I'm here. What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked sounding worried.

"Nothing for now young one. I'm glad you're still safe. I've snuck upon Senator Amidala's ship and am heading to the Mustafar System to confront Anakin. We've almost arrived. I was just calling to see if you were still alive. Thank the Force." Obi-Wan said.

"Well we are alright now Master. We were in a battle with an Imperial Cruiser and defeated them. But our ship is heavily damaged and we are waiting for a few of our Cruisers to come for us." Ahsoka explained.

"Oh dear. Well I hope they arrive before any 'unwanted' attention comes for you." Obi-Wan said. "And out of curiosity what type of damages have come upon your ship?"

Ahsoka blinked. "Um, Rex will have to explain Master. I have no experience with Cruiser Classes."

Ahsoka positioned her arm to Rex's face and he began to explain. "Uh... our Hyperdrive was damaged in the assault. The SPHA cannon's blast effects travelled the ship and damaged our it. Can you help us General?"

On Obi-Wan's end, he was clearly rubbing his beard to this info. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help you out, but I'm very far away."

Ahsoka took back her hand. "No. It's fine Master Kenobi. We have things under control."

Obi-Wan knew she would be in danger very soon. But he decided not to bring up anymore troubles. "Very well. I'm very glad to hear from you Ahsoka. I have to go now. Stay safe."

"You too, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you." Ahsoka said.

"And you." Obi-Wan replied.

The connection cut. It was silent for the first few seconds in the bridge. Still, Ahsoka was glad she had heard from Master Kenobi. But what has happened to Yoda?

"Hey Commander?" A Trooper asked.

Ahsoka turned and faced Clone Trooper Tup. "Yes Tup, what is it?"

"Our ship has lots of damage all over it and I was thinking we could perhaps find salvage on the enemy ship we've destroyed. If that's okay Commander?"

Ahsoka smiled at the Trooper's suggestion. "What an excellent idea Tup. We'll send in a few Gunships to scout the destroyed ship."

Tup, who had his helmet on his head had a grin hidden beneath it. Ahsoka could sence this Troopers excitement.

"Rex. get six Gunships ready and a full heavy crew. Who knows what we'll find on that junk heap." Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes sir!"Rex replied.

**Mustafar:**

Anakin was standing on the ramp on the Mustafar CIS Droid base. The Separatist counsel was dead. Their B1 Battle Droids and two Destroyers littered all over the floor inside. Anakin was remembering what he had done.

Flashback:

_He was killing Gunray's men in his Battalion. Strait after, his first victoms was Denaria Kee, Tikke and Nudo's Aqualish aide. The remaining Separatists fled. Vader went after them and killed Passel Argente, Nudo's Shi'ido aide, Cat Miin and Shu Mai. Many of his prey were dead already._

_Vader then strode after and killed an Unidentified Neimoidian, Po Nudo, San Hill, Poggle the Lesseer and Rute Gunnay next while Nute Gunray watched in horror. Rune Haakko and Wat Tambor fled into the conference room to avoid Vader. After everyone in the Main Control Room is dead, Vader moves to the small  
conference room where Wat Tambor. Shu Mai, and some other Separatists are hiding. Rune Haako tries to run but is trapped by a dead-end as Vader advances. "Stop! Enough, this is not right!" Rune yells at Vader. RUNE is cut down. _

_Nute Gunray crawls out from under the table and opens the Main Door, allowing Destroyer Droids to enter. Wat Tambor is cut down, along with Shu Mai. Destroyer Droids appear in the doorway and blast away, causing total destruction. When the firing is over, Darth Vader is gone. Blown away? No. Vader drops from the ceiling behind the two Droids and cuts them to pieces before they know what hit them._

Gunray walked around, looking to see where the Dark Lord had gone. Vader jumps from the ceiling right in front of the last leader of the CIS. "Stop! Lord Sidious promised us peace." Vader was tried of this. This Separatist has tried to kill Padme on many occasions. He wouldn't let Padme be at risk with him still breathing. He quickly slashed his Lightsaber from his lower right waist, to his upper left chest. "We only want-"

End flash back:

Anakin couldn't hold it in. There was till good held within his very body. He couldn't stop the suffering tear from leaving his eye. He still had a Master to serve. Palpatine. Anakin had a mission to complete, and a wife to save. He left the ramp and went back inside. It was time to contact his Master.

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

Six LAAT Gunship's jumped from the hanger and left to examine the dysfunctional Imperial Cruiser. It was less damaged than they had guessed. The Gunships all split up into three groups. Two Gunships each. Two Gunships were entering the port hanger, two others in the starboard hanger and two patroling outside of the Imperial Cruiser. The two outer Gunships were looking over the damage to the Cruiser to see if they could find any useful parts.

**Non-functional Imperial Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

In the port hanger, the two LAAT's didn't even go through a shield. The power to the entire ship was out. The same was for the Gunships on the starboard side. On the port side, the humming of engines for the LAAT's died. The doors opened. Ahsoka, Rex and Fives walked out. Since there wasn't a shield protecting the hangers from anything escaping, the Gunship had to magnetize to the metal Duresteel ground. Ahsoka had her in environmental suit on. She would die in the coldness of space. As the Jedi Commander Clones looked around, they saw littered bodies and almost irreparable V-Wings ARC-170's floating around. Despite the fact they could be salvaged for future personal use. Ahsoka knew she wouldn't have the spare time to collect some of them. Ahsoka and the ten Clones of the port side, including the two Clones Rex and Fives were walking in a line to get across wreckage From their perspective, it was like sneaking around a sleeping rancor. It was very tricky, but it wasn't dangerous. The Clones all had their helmet lights in use. They had already made progress getting halfway to the bridge. It wasn't long before they had gotten the doors separating the hanger from the halls. To no surprise the doors didn't respond. Ahsoka then drew her hands out and use the Force on the doors. The door began to shudder and then they slowly pulled away from each other and into the walls.

Rex was amazed by her power. "Whoa, nice going kid."

They continued through the ship and countered more doors closed tight without power. Ahsoka ordered everyone to stop. "Stop! I sense something, or someone on the other side of this door."

She kept her scenes focused and relax as she attempted to discover what was on the other side She got her answer in a short amount of time. "Yes. I sense them, they are armed. Twenty Clone Troopers and four Blaze Clone Troopers. Get ready. We'll need to fight them if they don't surrender."

On the other side of the door, all the Clones were sitting on damaged walls that have fallen to the ground. They were useful to sit on now. These fallen pieces are now rendered useless All Clones were worried, except the Blaze Troopers. The Clones we're shaking. They thought they would die soon. Either from the remains of the ship being disposed of, running out of oxygen or getting boarded and murdered by their traitors brothers.

Back on the other side, Ahsoka was gonna burn through the door with her Lightsaber. Then she got a better idea. She decided to bang on the door.

'Bang bang bang!'

Back with the Imperial Clones they were worried. But the four Blaze Troopers went right to the doors. "Who's out there?!" One Blaze Trooper demanded trying to sound tough.

"This is Commander Tano of Torrent Company! 501st! Come out! We will not harm you if you surrender to us!" Ahsoka said.

The same Blaze Trooper just huffed. "Like we'll surrender to a Jedi. We've been ordered to eliminate all remaining Jedi against the Empire. You leave now or we'll destroy you."

"I'm afraid we can't do that trooper. Our ship has been damaged and we are looking for spare parts and your ship may have what we need. Surender and we'll show you mercy." Ahsoka warned.

"Too late Jedi. We gave you a chance you run, and now you will die." The Blaze Trooper said.

Ahsoka stood back from the door and was wise to stay back from the door. She heard about Blaze Troopers. They were mainly amongst the 212th and 501st. She had discovered that they were used during operation Knightfall and the Jedi had met their match. Most Jedi. She knew many were stationed at the Jedi Temple still, waiting for more Jedi to fall into their little trap but Jedi Master Yoda and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had defeated all of the Clones within the Temple. Ahsoka never saw the corpses.

The doors burst opened and they were in pieces and in flames. Ahsoka and the Clones where on the ground from the impact of the explosion. The four Blaze Troopers exited the room and their jump jets activated. While still being on the ground, all the 501st Soldiers fired at them. However the Blaze Trooper armour was strong enough to last against normal Clone Trooper weapons.

Ahsoka crawled up and activated her one Lightsaber and left her Shoto on her belt. Two of the Blaze Troopers looked at the Jedi and used their Flamethrowers and tried to fire at her with them. This had caught Ahsoka by surprise and she jumped up to the ceiling, with the flames barely missing her.

The Blaze Troopers just looked up and then their jump jets increased and their boosters were stronger then ever before. They flew right to the roof top and then they shot at her again for the second time. She barely dodged it again and charged at one of the Blaze Troopers and quickly sliced at him. From right to left, she striked. While the Blaze Trooper managed to avoid getting cut to pieces, Ahsoka managed to get his full pack. The Blaze Trooper thought at first that he wasn't hit. But he saw an orange glow appear from behind and knew what the Jedi had got. Before he could react, he was sent flying around in five circles and then flew to the far end of the hanger and hit a wall. That Clone then exploded. The other Blaze Trooper who engaged her growled in outrage for his brothers death.

Rex and Fives had their twin duel Blasters rapid firing at the heavy suited enemies and managed to pierce certain joints within their armor They might have been harmed, but they still continued to fight. As long as they had their Jump Jets, they would still continue to be a threat.

The Blaze Trooper after the Jedi tried to hit her, but he missed and she sliced his arm. It was half cut under the armor but he still was fighting. "I'll get you. You Jedi traitor!" He flew once more and tried to get Ahsoka by grabbing onto her. However foolish enough, he lost his life as she jumped, landed on his shoulders and stabbed him in the back, right to the other side of his chest. Underneath the suits bucket, the Clones face was stunned with his mouth open, mouthing words endlessly but without a sound and only still air pushing out. The Jump Jets shut off and the body fell to the ground.

Rex and Fives had shot down the Blaze Troopers after them and they were still alive, despite their current injuries. Ahsoka walked to her Captain and gave him the sign to cuff them.

Ahsoka walked through the doors the Blaze Troopers broke through and walked inside to see twenty five Clones. They looked at the Jedi speechlessly. Was she gonna kill them or take them prisoner?

Then two 501st Clones followed after her. They had DC-15s Blasters aimed at the Imperial Clones. They flinched the slightest bit. Why were these Clones following a Jedi. They had gone rouge. It was easy to see.

"So what's it gonna be boys? Survive, or fight?" Ahsoka asked.

The Clones were confused. The Jedi had betrayed the Republic and were to be killed on sight. But this Jedi confused them. Instead of her killing the Clones, she was giving them a choice to live or die. Maybe it was all a set up.

One Clone in the center had his DC-15s pulled down and slowly raised it above his waist, right to his shoulder height and aimed at the Jedi. The others looked like they were surprised were it not for their helmets. Ahsoka then activated her green Lightsaber in her right hand and activated her orange Shoto in her left hand. The Clone with the Blaster was still now. It would be foolish to attack a Jedi without anyone else backing him up. His brothers had submitted defeat to the lone Jedi and her two Clones of Torrent Company. His vision was on his brothers at first, then the Jedi up in front He sighed and placed his DC-15s upon the ground in defeat before a mess could be made. The other Clones had weapons too and discharged theirs.

Ahsoka look at her two Clones and ordered them to escort the new prisoners to their Gunships. Under no exceptions will they be left armed. The Imperial Clones went in a line of two each. The two 501st Clones were at the back of the line and had their blasters aimed at them. More 501st Clones had been dropped off at their side on more Gunships. They were sent to take the newer prisoners back the the Republic Cruiser with the others. Once the Clones of the Imperial agenda were sent off, Ahsoka and the rest of her troopers continued their trip.

After another set of doors were destroyed, they had reached a hallway. Unlike the normal Venator Class Star Destroyer hallways, these ones were designed a little different. Since it was still dark, the Clones were still using night vision. ARC Trooper-5555 was a little edgy being in the dark. After a recent encounter in a cave on a planet with caves, he had seen a lot of things that would have made him insane had Captain Rex not found him in time.

_Fives' flashback:_

_He was standing alone with his ARC Trooper gear on. He was traveling with Captain Rex in a very strange place. This planet was a planet full of large open holes. Was it perhaps a life form that was prone to digging, now gone extinct? Fives wouldn't know. He had been behind the squad with Rex and Kix leading the group. The cave was very dark with only helmet and HUD lights lighting the small areas around them. _

_As Fives had been following them with no problem, he tripped and his helmet hit the ground. His head was still attached to it. Fives let out a groan. He looked up ahead and saw the last member in front of him disappear leaving no sounds but only leaving Fives lights. "Hey, guys wait up!" Fives yelled as he got back on his feet. He began to run further down the path and was aiming to find his squad When he left that tunnel, he stopped and looked around. There was four separate tunnels, each twisted as he looked inside each of them. "Uh, they've left behind. Those dikuts!" (I'm not sure if this is the correct spelling). _

_He was considering waiting for his Captain to realize Fives was missing and plan to find him. But as Fives was planning to set down on the spot, he heard a sound from behind. He instantly looked in that area and saw nothing. Then he heard a whisper right inside his helmet. 'Welcome to you're doom!' Fives instantly panicked and ripped of his helmet and smashed it against a rock wall. The helmet had a few dents on the outside. The light was shinning at the wall and Fives once again recovered it uncertain of what was the right hand had his DC-15s gripped within it. His left hand__ had his helmet within it and he was putting it on. But then, with the helmets lights still shined in the space in front of his face, he saw a fist charging towards him. It caught Fives by surprise and hit him in the face._

_He was sent tumbling backwards by ten feet. Fives had dropped his DC-15s when he was hit and was currently holding his face. He heard an evil laugh with an echo. Fives quickly got back up and jumped for his weapon. Once he had his weapon, he was aiming around the area frantically. He continued to hear the mocking laugh all around him and enter his brain. He had recovered his helmet again and put it on without __hesitation. He was sure his squad would have heard the sounds down here. But that would depend on the distance he was away from them. His helmet lights were still working and he was looking around walls. His blaster was fully loaded since he hadn't fired any shots yet. __  
_

_Fives was being careful in checking the walls. Each split sec of movement being monitored constantly. Then he saw a form strait on the other side of the cave. It was an unstable black shadowed form and had gloves. Clone Trooper gloves!  
_

_Without warning, Fives began to shoot at the hostile form. After a whole round of DC-15s shots, Fives went to check his handy work. The sight that fives saw made him cringe. The Black Shadow form was still standing there. "My turn." He said. He charged at Fives and pushed him down a tunnel. Fives was dragged on the ground from the force of the push. When he was slowing down, he assumed he would have stopped safely. He was wrong. Right before he could get control, Fives had fallen down a ditch and landed ten feet down on his back. Were it not for his armor, Fives would have been injured far worse. He let out a groan and slowly got up. His Decee was missing again. It really didn't matter much for he still had his duel pistols. He pulled them out of holsters. Another thought had then entered his head. He wouldn't be able to kill this thing. How he would make it out of this, he didn't know. What was important was that he vowed he wouldn't die here.  
_

_Bang! _

_Fives got hit in the lower chest area and let out a puff and a groan. What ever was attacking Fives, it wasn't firendly. It took Fives in a hard grasp and once again pushed him again and slamed him into a wall again. Fives then fell slowly down to the ground and was coughing. Fives stopped coughing and was push against a wall again._

_The figure had emerged from the darkness again and Fives just stared at the eyes. Then the black shadow stopped moving and then it's form began to change. Fives was wonding what was happening next. He was afraid and stunned by his fear. It seemed out of place for Fives to be afraid Now he had discovered his new weakness. The dark. The form then began to create a stable shape and it grew from the feet to the head. It was a Clone Trooper. This Clone Trooper had similar armor to Fives. Once the form was complete, Fives had let go of his guard. "Echo?"_

_The fake Echo took off his helmet and looked directly into Fives eyes. Echo's eyes were golden, colored for the Darkside. Fives was speechless and now couldn't move. The fake Echo gave a evil smile and quickly gripped his 'old friends' throat and held him. Echo slammed Five into a wall three times. Fives still had his one pistol in his right hand . While 'Echo' was holding Fives up in the air, his head was faced in a different direction but still managed to aim at him. _

_Zzz, zzz, zzz, zzz, zzz, zzz. Six shots blasted their way into 'Echos' head. He dropped Fives and held his own face tightly. If this was the real Echo, Fives had known, he wouldn't have found it easy to fight back. Echo was once his brother he trained with on Kamino when Domino Squad was still alive. He even battled with him on the Rishi Moon. That was when most of his fellow brothers had died in battle. Cutup, Hevy, Droidbait and even the other Clones O'Niner, Nub, and even a Clone he didn't know the name of, CT-327. It was that that battle was lost at first since they were over run with Commando Droids with most of the Clones dead, but Commander Cody and Captain Rex had arrived for an inspection. _

_It was after that battle that only Cody, Rex Echo and Fives have survived. After the battle, they were made into ARC Troopers. Only his Domino Squad brother Echo was still alive at the time._

_After that battle, they were sent on a mission with a group of the 501st and 212th forces. They hadn't had a proper mission for a while. During this mission, Fives and Echo had been sent with the two Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. The mission had gone well at first. They only lost a couple troopers at first. AS they had advanced through the mission, they had found what they were looking for. Even Piell, and soon they had found Captain Tarkin and his officers. Fives never did like that guy. Not one bit. He disagreed with the way he talked about plans. He disagreed with the disrespect he gave the Jedi he fought with, and he most certainly hated the way Tarkin had responded to Ahsoka's court case. If he could have killed him, he almost certainly would have._

_They had made it back to the_ shuttle_ they had arrived on and their were B1 Battle Droids guarding the zone. Despite the clearly succeeding attempts to leave, they had been contacted by their commander that they were using reprogrammed Battle Droids._

_Echo had decided to play the hero and protect the ship. What Fives would have called if not for the foolish attempt. "Wait, Echo!" Echo had ignored his brother pleas for standing down but he ignored him. Echo had been sure he would save the team. How wrong he was. Echo had pulled up a Droid Shield a Commando had dropped, It worked as a good offense against the turret the Commando Droid was in. Echo was the master of defense. He was sure his plan would work. He didn't however count on the Commando in the turret to just blast the ship._

_BOOM!_

_"Echo!" Fives yells, hoping his brother was okay. Even when it seemed impossible. _

_He looked at 'Echo' with with shock. He was recovering from the hits to his head and charged at Fives with brute strength. Despite the anger he should be feeling, the Force creature just laughed. Very madly._ _Fives was startled. He had shot 'Echo' in the face six times. SIX! But he didn't have any physical wounds at all. At least for Fives, he still knew that this dark creature couldn't be his brother. He was of the Darkside. He was not his brother. Clones didn't join the Force or get a second chance of life, unless they were having their bodies recloned. The fear of dying has plaged Fives' mind since the biggining of this Fives could react, 'Echo' grabbed him again and pushed him down to the ground._

_The dark Echo laughed and made his approch to Fives. Fives tried to back up more, even when he clearly couldn't. Fives was in bad shape. 'Echo' was just about to hit Fives in the face. ZAPPP! A few shots came from a top the cliff and both Fives and 'Echo' looked up. It was Captain Rex, Jessie and Kix. Rex looked at Fives and then the other person. "Echo?" Rex asked in disbelief._

_Echo just smiled and looked at Fives. "Looks like you survived for now Clone," 'Echo' said as he disapeard into darkness once again and went right through the celling. Fives knew he wasn't Echo. He had accepted his fate over a year ago. He wouldn't have been sure if he was imagioning if it wasn't for Rex to shoot at him. Fives sees Rex jump down with Jessie and Kix. Rex and Kix began to work on helping Kix get back on his feet. Jessie had grabbed his Blaster and Helmet. _

_"You'll be okay Fives. We're leaving..." Rex said as his voice trailed off._

_End flashback :_

Fives looked around and sew Rex looking at him. "Fives, remain calm. I know you must not like the dark right now, but we'll handle this together now. No one gets left behind."

Fives nodded and followed Rex.

On planet Ryloth:

Imperial Clones were grouping up for an assult against the rouge Clones who betrayed Order 66 and the Empire. The Imperial Clones had a mixture of diffrent armour. One with red resembling Shock Troopers and another with white Phase II armour. The Jedi Masters forces had a Venator behind their lines and needed to get rid of the Imperials. The Jedi's soldiers had brown and orange armor. The Empire had AT-ST walkers, which were gonna be used for a new edition for the Empire. Despite the new upgraded Walkers, they couldn't handle the fire power of the Jedi's AT-TE walkers. He had six Walkers in the Battlefield. They also had twelve AT-RT's.

Behind the battlelines, the Jedi Master Tukaata Omen and his Commander Orskee were on the comm awaiting for their spies to report.

"Sergent, what is the status of the enemies reinfocements?" The Master asked.

"Sir, they've almost ran out of reionforcements, but they've made a cal for some more. Two Crusier will be making a trip to this planet to wipe out any Anti-Trooper restance." The Sergant answered.

"Hmmm... we won't have enough time to fill our Troopers and supplies in time. We'll have to hold out for a larger attack." Tukaata said.

"Are you sure that should be out course of action Tukaata? Think about the casualties. Once more of us fall, we won't have any soldiers to replace them with."

"I know that Orskee, but it is the only thing I can think off." Tukaata said. "How many Gunships do we have to spare?"

"We have at least twenty dispatched Tukaata. But we don't know how long until the Enemies reionfocements arrive."

"Then we will hold out for as long as we can. As long as we fight as one, we'll never lose!" Tukaata said.

"That's a good statment to make sir. I am glad we got assigned to you and not any other legion of the GAR." Orskee said.

"Thank you Orskee. Now let's get on the frontlines." Tukaata said.

**End of chapter :**

**People, at least give me credit for getting this done faster than before. . .**

**I shall also explain the new characters personalites. You can skip if you really don't care, but you may not understand the character in the next chapters onwards.**

Name : Takaata Omen

Rank : Jedi Master

Appearance : Grey long hair, custum Jedi robes with grey and brown on them (just a vest when un-worn),

Jedi Class : Jedi Weapon Master

Equipment : Lightsaber (Blue)

Personalty : Layed back, respects people, doesn't like being refered to as higher or lower (as seen with him calling his commander by his name and when Orskee calls him Tukatta.

Name/ID : CC-7707 (Orskee)

Rank : Commander

Appearance : Jango hair, Brown and orange ARC armour (Mixed between Cody's and Rex's)

Clone team : 324th Wicket Company

Equipment : DC-15s, two duel-wielded DC-15 pistols

Personality : Open minded to current events, has the ability to persuade his way out of any situation, even violent situations.


	6. The Journey Ahead

**And we are back to The Clone Rebellion of Order 66…**

**To all fans who read this story: **

**You may think to yourselves as to why the last part of the title of this story has 'Season 1' at the end of the name. Obviously I haven't a reason to be surprised if you think there will be more. I'm not. But one thing I am curious to ask is…**

**Also, you may wonder why Ahsoka is still in the order? Well I am gonna do a story called. Clone Rebellion of Order 66 (Prequel)**

**How many seasons should this Fic have?**

**Just one season? :**

**Two Seasons? :**

**Three Seasons? :**

**Four Seasons? :**

**Five Seasons? :**

**Or more of them? :**

**Also which characters would you like to see?**

**The Lok Revenants? (Nym, Jinkins, Kole, Sol Sixxa, Quentin and Juno? :**

**Tyber Zann? :**

**Slick? :**

**Korkie Kryze? :**

**Bo-Katan Kryze? :**

**Dath Maul? :**

**Asajj ventress? :**

**Missing characters? (Gregor, Sev, Reti?) :**

**Others? :**

**You tell me in a review please.**

**On with the story….**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The journey ahead:**

**Destroyed Imperial Venator :**

Ahsoka and her team went down the dark hallways of the lone Republic Cruiser. The only sounds heard were the walking and breathing of the team. Fives was watching his back a lot. This time however, he wasn't behind the group this time. Not like Echo would just magically come back to life. He was dead, it was simple as that. Fives was the only member of Domino Squad left… His first team all silenced and away from war. A saying Fives kept telling inside his head about the war was 'The only people who see the end of war, are the dead people'.

Rex had looked between doorway after doorway, making sure there wasn't anyone ready to fight them. It was still quiet in there. A bang sound came from the otherside of the hall down their path and the Clones weapons and helmet lights shined at the sounds direction without question. It turned out to be a metal pallet that must have fallen to the ground due to the condition of the ships interior. Their Cruiser must have dealt a lot of fire power deep inside it to cause this much distruction. Inside the walls, they could hear the Venator's structure bend and wine. It's structure was damaged beyond repair by the sounds of it.

They crossed a new set of doors. These ones though were bigger and much stronger than the last. Ahsoka pulled out her first Saber and insterted it into the heavy doors. Yellow and orange sparks flew back at everyone but the heat couldn't get inside their tough armor. The sparks made the hall glow orange. Her glowing blade twisted and turned inside this metal wall and the glow on it grew into a larger orange circle. It reminded Rex of a sun he once saw going past Tatooine.

The door went even brighter and it lit all the way down the hall. Fives was glad it went this bright. Then the door shattered into pieces and the doorway had lost it's steel wall. On the otherside, there was an engine room. It was a new design ordered by the Emperor. The engine had the newest look of all. It was newer, shinyer and clearly upgraded.

"Engineers, examine the engine. We may find somehing interesting in this upgraded tech." Ahsoka odered.

"Yes sir!" The Engineers replied.

The engineers had gotten to the controls and procedded to activate them. The engine's controls hadn't had power left since the ship had deactivated. But it wouldn't stop the engineers. One engineer had an item that looked like a fussion cutter and pushed it into a port on the controller. The console began to make some sounds and then it came to life once again. The engineers exchanged a look of success from within with each others buckets.

They examined the screen in front of them. They called to their commander. Ahsoka walked to them.

"What have you discovered troopers?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Republic- I mean, the Empire has recently upgraded the Cruisers Hyperdrive. Their 'Class Ones' are more powerful, generate more energy, waste less fuel and has many known bugs reduced." The first engineer said. "I know we may not have time, but I'd like to secure these engines for future use in the army. It could change the tide of our new war."

Ahsoka had agreed fully with his plan, but time was of the essence now. "We can't take take these without wasting time. We may have to destroy them. Take a copy of the plans and we'll build them later."

"Understood sir. We'll leave mines behind. and they'll blow when we leave this vessels corpse." An engineer said.

Rex spoke up. "Uh commander, I think we should contact team 2 and find out their status."

"Do it, Rex." Ahsoka replied.

Rex tapped his comlink and gave the call. "Hey Jerman, this is Captain Rex, what's your status?"

A few seconds had gone by and a voice went over the line. "Captain Rex, this is Jerman, we've had quite a lot resistance on our end. These Clones are just hiding in the shadows and attack like cowards. So far, we've only lost two men."

"Understood, but change of plans. Head back to the the Gunships, we've got to leave as soon as possible." Rex ordered.

"What?" Jerman asked. "But we haven't made any progress!"

"Sorry Jerman, but we don't have enough time. Some cruisers from our fleet will be arriving soon and we need to be there so we can be around for the pick up. You understand Trooper?" Rex asked.

There was a slight pause for a moment. "...Yes sir, understood." Jerman replied.

* * *

**Venator brig :**

The new inhabitants of this Venator had been lucky to have enough space for themselves in each room. However, since power was leaking from the ship prematurely, the only forcefields active were the ones at the hall entries and the elevator. A group of ten prisoners walking in lines of two were the last group being sent to the cells. There were guards outside of the cells with DC-15A's on hold. Two troopers with DC-15A's were at the back of the ten prisoners and shoved them in. There were now over fifty inside.

"Move it traitors!" A guard ordered out loud.

The force field flew up and prisoner who was at the back of the turned around and back chatted the Torrent Company trooper. "Us, traitors? You betrayed the Emperor and are following one of the Jedi traitors to kill your own brothers! You didn't follow our orders! Your no better than the CIS!"

The guard Clone flinched at this troopers words. The prisoner saw this and decided to use this against these troopers. He slowly turned around and had a grin. A plotting grin.

Another guard looked saw this guards look on his face. He grabbed the other guard shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Don't let him get to you. He is just messing with your head."

The other guard nodded in response.

* * *

**Venator Medical Bay:**

Kix was quite busy maintaining the troops in care. No, very busy. He was patching up the wounds from the troopers who were injured during the battle for fuel at the Coruscant fuel station. The injuries would be a small price to pay considering what they had grabbed there.

He was currently working on a trooper with two blaster shot wounds on his left leg. He had cleaned the scars from the intense flaming light balls and treated them with some Bacta patches he had in spare. "I've done all I can do trooper. Go and rest for a while and you'll be alright later."

The trooper looked at the war Medic and replied. "You're the doctor Kix."

Kix got up and looked around at his other patients. He has a lot of work to do before he can end his shift for now. He was hoping he'd have other Medic there to assist him in treating their brother. Unfortunately, they had been killed in the battle for Yavin IV, which the mission has pretty much been abandoned despite the fact that they had won the battle. He went to a cabinet and opened it. It was pretty dark with in it despite the white lighting in the room. He put his right hand inside the dark space and to his surprise, and unfortunate belief, he had only one thing available in store the Medical cabinet. He slammed his hand on the table in front of him with his fist. He only had a Bacta patching item left. All the other medical supplies were used on the other troopers. Specially the injured from Yavin IV.

He didn't know what to do. He walled to the trooper he had just treated before. The trooper felt his presence near him and asked... "Kix, what's going on now?"

Kix had found it hard to answer. He never wanted his brothers in arms (and DNA) to be left helpless. "I'm out of Medical supplies. I don't know what else to do!"

"Is commander Tano still on the Imperial Venator? If so , they could probably take some supplies from their Medical room." The trooper suggested.

Kix's face grew a grin. "Great idea!" He push his left arm up to his mouth and activated the comlink line connection between him and his commander. "Commander Tano, this is Kix. Please respond."

* * *

**Destroyed Imperial Venator :**

Ahsoka and her team were actually in the Medical room before Kix could call them. But it wouldn't be the site Kix would be pleased to see before him. "Commander Tano, this is Kix. Please respond.

Ahsoka looked at her comlink. Knowing Kix as the Companies best Medic, him calling her must be of great concern. She decided to answer him. "Kix, this is commander Tano, has something bad happened to the troops Kix?"

"No commander, but we are all out of the necessary supplies to help the other trooper injuries. Can you make a small stop in the Imperials Medical Bay and take the supplies to our ship?" Kix asked.

"Kix?" Ahsoka started. "We are already in the Med Bay. But our ship seems to have... taken itself out in this room. I highly doubt we'd find anything undamaged in here. I'm sorry Kix."

"Damn, it's OK commander. But we really need supplies that disparately." Kix said.

"Once again Kix, I'm sorry." Ahsoka said. "But on Ryloth, we'll see if we can find a village with Twe'liks that has one of their types of healing serums. I promise we'll find it."

"Thank you sir." Kix said. Then he cut the transmission.

"Let's move out men!" Ahsoka said.

The group then continued to get to the hanger to leave on their ride out of there.

* * *

**Ryloth Battlefield: **

The battle was still going on. The Imperials had more AT-ST's in hiding and they were being sent against the rouge Clone Troopers from the west. But they had made a plan that would render some of them useless and damaged before they would arrive. They had digged trenches from that side since defense was at a critical low on each side. The trenches had covered dirt buried in front of them so that the enemy wouldn't see the unexpected.

Takaata and Orskee were in the command center and are about to head out. Behind them were a group of Clones that were going to be front line and background support up the hill behind the base. The advantage of that current path would be that it goes right next to the enemy's main path so they can just shoot them before they can directly attack their base.

Within the door before heading outside, the squad was just beyond it. "Go, go, go!" Master Omen orders to his troops.

Once they got outside, they had gone strait into a light brown path that had split into two paths. One on the left that goes up hill away from the fight and in easy firing range where Clones will be using DC-15S's for better shooting and Rocket Launchers for the AT-ST's . And the path on the right which goes down and leads to the line between the 324th Wicket Company and the Imperial Clones. The support on the front lines will be reinforced with Clones wielding DC-15s' and DC-15A's. As the Jedi General and the Clone Commander had gotten to the front lines, they saw their troopers in front of them get cut down with repeated blaster fire.

"Don't hold back! We can still win!" Master Omen said.

The Clones heard him and created a new line. More AT-St's were still coming. The Clones above the hill pulled out their Rocket Launchers and blasted their rockets at the Scout Transports.

The laser fire from AT-TE Walkers was proving a match for the enemy. If Master Omen should lose his AT-TE support Tanks, he would use his two A6 Juggernaut Tanks that are on his Cruiser. It seemed like the enemy Clones had bases near by and Takaata was sure of it. He couldn't send his Troopers in because he had to stretch his forces greatly already. He remembered how the mission had started. And why he could fully trust his men watching his back.

* * *

**Takaata's memory:**

He was on the bridge of his ship with his Commander Orskee. The Venator they were in had landed.

The Jedi Master had a strange feeling come from within himself. The Force was channeling in him. It was sending a distress call into his head. The problem was that he couldn't make out what he needed to avoid. His mind was pointed directly at the Clones. It was something about them.

The Clones were on foot and in AT-TE's. The battle was difficult to win.

Takaata and Orskee had led the Troops down a narrow slope towards the enemy camp. It would have been too easy if they just had to march to the enemy camp and blast their way in to win. A strong dust storm, like the ones on Geonosis was around the area. The Clone Troopers Armour was getting dusty and were very dirty. If they were shinnies, they would be mistaken for veteran Soldiers now.

Both Takaata and Orskee were side by side ahead of the forces. All the Clones had their helmets on and were completely protected from this dust storm. Takaata however had his Jedi Robe over his face and wasn't fully protected. In an instant, his eyes were hit. Arh! The dust in his eyes was like spicy food in your eyes. Master Omen fell to his knees and Orskee was worried.

"General!" He had heard Orskee call. Orskee pulled his General behind a rock just out of the storms range. He turned around and looked at the Clone Legion staring at them.

"Water Trooper!" Orskee told the closest Trooper. The Clone ran up to the General and the Commander. He gave the Orskee a bag with with a water bottle in it. Orskee proceeded to help his Commander.

"General, I'm gonna put some of the water on your eyes to clean them out. Are you ready?" Orskee asked.

"Yes Orskee." Replied Takaata.

"OK, keep your head up sir. This may fell very cold and sting a bit." Orskee said dropping some on his General's face. The Commander was right. The water did feel very cold and sting. It wasn't long to fix up. Once the water cleared his vision, Orskee got a clean rag and rubbed Omen's eyes.

"OK, there you go sir. Your eyes are clear of any dirt." Orskee announced to his leader.

"Yes, thank you Orskee." Takaata replied.

"Anything for you sir." Orskee said.

Takaata didn't like being addressed as a higher person. It annoyed him that Troopers would only follow him because he was their leader.

"Takaata, Orskee. Call me by my first name Orskee." Takaata said.

"But sir, it's against our training to call our leaders by their first name without addressing your rank." Orskee said.

Takaata laughs. "I never cared for that order. Being a leader is enough for me. I never wanted to be called a General Orskee. Please, call me by my first name Orskee."

"Y-yes sir- Takaata." Orskee said.

Takaata gets up puts his hood up above his head, but Orskee grabs his arm. Takaata looks back.

This battle felt different for the young Master. Every split second, he felt like he needed to watch his back for blaster fire. He knew he only had his Clone soldiers behind him, and he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Whatever it was calling, it had something to do with the Clones. But the Clones didn't know either, their minds weren't changed by any events. Takaata just tried to shake it all off. But this feeling was still buried from within. He was feeling it's movement.

"Wait, Takaata. You'll need this." Orskee said. "Trooper, hand me that case I got you to hold."

A Trooper grabbed a crate and pulled the lid off of it. Orskee grabbed what ever was in it and presented it to the General. Takaata oberved what was being held at his face. It was a helmet with red and brown markings. It had a uniqe visor that was shaped partly with triangles and rectangles. The Paint of this helmet was shaped with dragon styles over the front. The paint had an awesome glow to it. It was also shaped like an ARC Trooper helmet.

Takaata took the helmet and placed it on his head. He looked at his Commander who nodded in aproval. The helmet suits Takaata.

"Thanks for the helmet Orskee." Takaata said.

"It's OK." Orskee replied.

Takaata then stood up with his new helmet on his head. He knew it suits him fine.

"Let's go Troopers!" Takaata yelled at his forces.

The Troopers did as their General said.

Later on, Takaata and his Troops were in combat with Battle Droids at their camp. The Sand Storm had stopped but blaster fire was very dangerous.

It wasn't long before the camp was Droid free. Things were easy in this battlefield. Too easy. Takaata let his laser sword extinguish into it's harmless form. The battle was over... for now. Then his feeling crawled back again, strong then before... Whatever it was, it was now giving him the sign to be prepared But what did he need to prepare for?

The Force directed his attention to his Soldiers of his platoon. All were in together directed into a circle. All the Clones in Takaata's squad, including Orskee, were speaking among themselves. The thing was is that the speaking and the chatter seemed like a verbal debate. From good observation, Orskee saw what looked like to be a Comlink in his Commanders hand, with what looked like to be a hooded figure. Things like "has come" and "66" were readable to Master Omen.

Then he had heard things coming the Clones like. "But, but this doesn't make even the smallest bit of sense! What did they do to have Order 66 issued?" "But he couldn't be a traitor! We've been fighting with him and his Padawan for the entire war! They've saved us countless times in battle!" "We just can't follow an order if we know it's wrong! What do we do?!" and "I don't know what you guys think, but look at the Chancellors face! It looks Sith like!"

Then finally, Orskee was the one to speak up. "Yes, the Chancellor has issued that Order, but we've got no proff that the Jedi are the problem! If we follow this order blindly by instinct we'll be no better than Pong Krell! We'll follow General Omen to the end!" Orskee throws his Comlink to the ground and pulls his right pistol from his ARC holster and blasted it twice. All the Clones roared in agreement. Takaata then walks up to his field Commander.

"Orskee, what was all that about?" The Jedi Master asked puzzled.

"Uh, well, General- Takaata. We need to speak.. in privately please?" Orskee asked.

"Very well Orskee." Takaata replied following Orskee inside the Droid Command Center.

Soon, they were in a room filled with Commando Droids, Battle Droids and Super Battle Droid bodies alike. A Battle Droid Commander was on a chair and it's was face down on a table. Orskee grabbed the B1 by it neck and threw it across the room on the floor. As the Droid had hit the floor, a groan came from the body. Orskee pulled out a pistol from his left holster and aimed at the yellow painted Droid.

"Wait, please don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The Droid said pleading for his- it's life-?

Normally, Orskee would have blasted the Clanker to pieces by now, but he didn't and just put his weapon back in his holster. "Your just one Droid. Not like you can do any harm. And besides, we may be able to get useful information out of you later. "

"Thank you! Thank you!" The Droid said.

Orskee then took his seat that he wanted. Takaata took one on the other end of the table. It was gonna be hard for him to explain to his leader.

"Sir- Takaata. A secret Order of the 'Grand Army of the Republic' has been issued. Order 66. This order is strictly dangerous to all Jedi in the entire Galaxy. None are safe when order 66 has been issued. All the Clones in the platoon, are going against this Order and decided to fight for you, with you as friends. I'm sorry we didn't explain this to you General, but it was under strict orders of the Chancellor, we were engineered to follow that rule of not explaining it, but we didn't expect that order to be executed."

Takaata had a horrified look on his face.

"Sir? Are you OK?" Takaata asked worried about his leaders reaction.

Takaata finally had an answer. "The disturbance in the Force, it was this. I told by the Force to avoid you. But I didn't. Instead I didn't believe the call to understand it. I could have been killed. But I had stayed. I survived, but I used to think Clones only followed orders, even against their closest friends. I was wrong."

"But you do mean well General." Orskee said using the word General again. "If we followed that order, we'd probably have lost all respect with the galaxy. We'd be no better than Battle Droids." Orskee said pointing to the Droid Commander.

"What's Order 66?" The Droid asked.

"Quiet you." Orskee said to the B1.

"Then we must find more Jedi. We must find my former Padawan before they'll all killed." Takaata said.

"Well we won't be able to do that yet sir." Orskee said.

"What do you mean?" Takaata asked.

"Well if any orders are not followed by the Troopers there, the High Security Force on Coruscant will send an elite Clone Task Force to... "Fix, the situation on that planet."

"Hmm I see. What will these Task Forces have to use against us?" Takaata asked.

"Well we don't know much about them, but we've heard that they've been given new Walkers called AT-ST's. Those Walkers are considered to be the new and improved version of the AT-RT. We haven't got the full details yet. But we wouldn't have enough time to escape considering they have more powerful vessels. They'll be here very quickly. Even before we can leave orbit." Orskee explained.

"Well, then we'll hold out for as long as we can until we can find a break in their defenses. Get the men prepared for combat. Unload all the All Terran Tactical Enforcers. If we have to abuse the strongest power, then so be it."

"Understood sir." Orskee replied leaving.

Takaata ignored what Orskee use to address him. It was gonna get worse before it get's better.

* * *

**The present time: **

Takaata saw how this battle was going and knew that his Troopers lines would last that long. With the Chancellor in control of thousands to the billions of Clones, they would soon be wiped out.

Why the hell were Clones harder to beat for us then the CIS could beat them?! We need to leave as soon as we can!

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

On the bridge, the Admiral was checking what the ships damage status is. After SPHA cannon had attacked the ship, the ship has been losing power and radiation. Even if it isn't irreparable damage, where would they find a buyer and the credits to fix this hunk of floating junk?

A Clone at a raider control looked carefully around to make sure no enemy presence was detected. The hard part for this Clone Trooper was that knowing the enemy was coming means that you have a chance of death very soon. All of a sudden, he heard beeping on his console. He saw two large objects heading right for them right in front of their cruisers nose. That Clone panicked and knew who's ships and what type they were.

"Sir! Two Imperial Venator Destroyers are approaching!" The Clone yelled.

The Admiral looked at the Clone with a wide eyed expression. "What?"

Five seconds later, two new Venators came out of hyperspace and their lasers were already shooting at the Republic Venator.

"Quick! Contact Commander Tano!" The Admiral ordered.

* * *

**Destroyed Venator Class Star Destroyer:**

Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and the few Clones were nunning back to the hanger. As they were close, Ahsoka could hear the echo of what appeared to be blasts outside the cruiser. There was another battle beyond this Destroyers metal walls.

"Commander Tano! Our ship is under attack from two additional Star Destroyers! It's too dangerous to stay on that ship you are on! You need to get back to safety! Save yourselves while you can!" The Admiral could be heard on the comlink.

"Admiral, this is Commander Tano! We are heading back. We'll lose our transportation if we don't!" Ahsoka said.

They made it back to the hanger just in time. The Gunships had guards waiting outside and climbed into the open hatches. Rex then checked on Jerman's progress.

"Jerman, where are you? What's your status?" Rex asked.

"Sir, we are getting back on the Gunships at this moment. But a battle has started. When we are getting back we should have the Gunships go at max speed and have the hanger ray shields down." Jerman replied.

"Understood. We'll meet you back at the ship." Rex replied.

I'm moments, all LAAT four Gunships were into the air and outside the cold space. The Gunships were in groups of two. The two Imperial Venators had their ships cannons firing at the transport Gunships. All Gunships would narrowly miss getting hit by swirling in circles and continue to dodge the bast shots. It was all very easy to avoid, until one of Jermans Gunships was blown up from a cannon blast. They still continued their path to the Venators Docking bay.

Most of the way there, Ahsoka's Gunship was hit by a blast. She was surprised that the Gunship didn't explode or go up in flames. But what happened next was either for the better, or the worse. The engines were only affected by the blast. And the power to them was now twice as fast. The engines bursts out heat, flame and fuel pretty fast.

Good thing was that the pilot was good at piloting. It was Tark, the Clone Pilot who was used during the mission to change the signal at the Jedi Temple. They were seventy feet away from colliding with the Docking Bay. Tark pulled up and headed towards the front hanger doors.

"Tark, where are we going?!" Ahsoka asked worried for their survival.

"Sir, I'm going to drop the Gunship inside the front hangers since they are big. I'm going to issue a command signal to the bridge to open them now." Tark said.

The bridge had received the signal. It's was judged by the fact that the hanger doors opened.

"Watch out everyone! This ride will be a bit bumpy!" Tark said then instantly push the Gunship in and hit the ground.

He slammed the Gunship directly into the hard metal on the floors of the Venator. It began to spin in circles and leave circle marks of scratched paint on the ground. The Venators Hanger Doors had sealed shut again, thus making the gravity from within the Hanger build up again and making everything heavier once more. But now the LAAT was producing more sparks from it's outer body. Inside it, Ahsoka and the Clones had their hands at the sides of their heads. The scraping from the metal had a sound of a high pitched wine. Tark heard it a lot less than the others did. The Gunship was only moments from hitting the wall. But the Gunship seemed to come to a complete stop. After it was fully stopped, Ahsoka and the Clones slowly let go of their heads. There is no point of using ears as a tern since Ahsoka has leeku and the Clones had their helmets. The Gunship seemed to have been strangely damaged. The sealed doors on the Gunship didn't operate anymore. Fives had to kick a pair of them open. It actually only took three kicks to budge open. All Clones inside the Gunship went to exit it. Tark and another Clone pilot however had problems getting the cockpit sealed cover to open.

"Hold on! I'll get you out of there!" Fives took his dual pistols out and blasted the hard points on the cover. Tark and the other Pilot push on the protective glass cover and it crashes to the ground without damage to the glass material.

"Thanks Fives." Tark says.

Everyone looked towards an emergency hatch and saw a squad of five Clones arriving at the Gunship. Considering which part of the ship this was, it would be wise to exit it immediately. They could hear the blasts from the enemy Cruisers beyond the hanger doors. It would not be long before any blasts breach the ships interior. It was bad enough that the ship was damaged already.

* * *

**Ahsoka's Venator Class Star Destroyer Bridge:**

Ahsoka's squad was on the bridge. They had just arrived from the Turbolift. They spotted the Bridges admiral who was looking at the ships core systems. They enemy meant a whole lot of business.

"Admiral. Status report?" Ahsoka asked.

"Commander, our systems are receiving blasts from the enemy ships. Our sensor array is down to 74% percent. Our Communications Array is down to 55%. Our reinforcements should arrive in a few seconds, but I'm worried about our ship and it's damage it received in it's last battle. I hope our other troops arrive before our ship is destroyed." The Admiral said.

"Patients Admiral." Ahsoka said. "Our ship will survive. We just have to hold out a little longer."

A beeping sound is heard.

"Commander! More ships are coming! It's looks like our backup has arrived!" The Clone at a sensor console said.

"See Admiral? We've survived to fight another day." Ahsoka said adding a smile after she finished the sentence.

It was proper reinforcements. Four Republican Venator Class Star Destroyers came out of Hyperspace and placed direct fire on the Empire's Venators. The new Venators launched out large waves of ARC-170's and V-19 Torrent Starfighters. The Imperial Venator warships had their enemies laser fire cripple their heavy armor. The Empires Venator warships turned away from the enemy. They were retreating. Once their course was clearly set, the ships instantly zoomed away from the heated battle and the Republican forces had won.

"Commander Tano? Take a transport to one of the other Cruisers. We'll deal with this one on our own." The Admiral said.

Ahsoka nodded and replied. "Very well Admiral. Good luck."

Ahsoka's transport was away and was sent to one of the four Venators. Her choices for soldiers was her trusted troops Rex, Fives, Kix, Tup, Jessie and the three 212th troopers Boil, Odd Ball and Wooley. Very soon, what they do next will be great. They will be saving the now last of the Jedi. First was their target on Ryloth, Takaata Omen.

"So, I guess we are finally advancing to the main battlefield." Boil said.

"Yeah, but we aren't fighting any Separatist Clankers yet. We known that other brothers in the GAR will be against the Empire and it's soldiers. Remember Boil, it's Clones against Clones from now you ready Boil to face our brothers in combat?" Fives asked.

"Yes. I've been ready for a while Fives." Boil stood up. "I mean, I'm now fighting for what I believe in. Peace. I've had brothers who are , and were, my closest friends. I mean, my friend Waxer died in battle against Clones on Umbara. Because of General Krell's orders. He was nothing but an agent of the Darkside. Sent from Dooku. And Dooku's Master was clearly the Chancellor, now that he has got control off most of the galaxy, we must do what ever we can to stop him."

Rex spoke next. "That was quite an impressive speech you made Boil. I admire your spirit. I just wish all the Clones in the GAR would see things from your kind of eyes."

Fives spoke next. "Rex, I have something to say as well."

Rex nodded in response and stood back. Fives took two steps ahead.

"I have seen a lot of action in this war, destroyed Clanker after Clanker, watched many brothers die in front of me. My best friend, Echo, was my friend since we were Domino squad on Kamino. Our training wasn't quite... accurate to what we had thought. After my squad had finally succeeded in our training, we were sent to the Rishi Moon Listening Post to keep an eye on CIS activity in the area. We were invaded by Commando Droids and we were pretty much saved by a friend named Hevy. After the battle, only Rex, Cody, Echo and me were left. Sometime later, we went to the Citadel. Some of you may have heard of it. Well, that was the place where I lost my friend Echo. My last friend from my squad who was alive. The Chancellor was the one who started the war in the first place. Were it not for him, Echo may be here by now. I'm never going to obey someone who caused my friends death. He'll pay dearly for this. This isn't a quest for revenge. It's a mission for peace."

"That was beautiful Fives." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks Commander." Fives said.

The LAAT is almost at the Hanger of the new Venator. The battle on Ryloth awaits.

* * *

**End of chapter...**

**Sorry if it felt like a long time to update this, but I decided to make this Series about the past and learning from the remaining Jedi and Clones. **

**So after a long time. The space battle is over. The path to Ryloth is now clear. But how long can Takaata Omen and his Troopers last?**


	7. Safety Of Habat & Dangers Of The Future

**And we are back to The Clone Rebellion of Order 66…**

**Because of a readers 1****st**** opinion of returning characters to Star Wars, they will appear sometime soon a few Episodes later…**

**As of this Episode, the progress will finally be seen.0**

**If anyone wants to see old characters return, choose from the list in Chapter 6.**

**Also, to Grouper (a guest reviewer) , I do appreciate your input about Odd Ball's real name being 'Davijaan' but I actually already know that. My point on using Odd Ball as his main name is because I've heard him called that more often. But, since I do see your point about that not being his true name, I may or may not change it. I actually didn't know the rank bit though. Also, the other things you wrote seemed a bit too out of continuity to follow. Though I will give you a hint that some things about those characters will be seen again. Cody's position in the story however, is related to the subject you put in.**

**Also, you seem to like correcting every mistake I make. I will write the names the way I feel like because the beginning explained names will disappear in time. I'd prefer to write it down as just the type of weapon such as...  
**

**DC-15A = Blaster Rifle**

**DC-15S = Carbine Rifle**

**DC-17 Hand Blaster = Blaster Pistol**

**But with a recent check I have made, you are correct about the DC-15S. I had no idea I was wrong.**

**I may continue to use the names as done.**

**It is how I will do it in future. Sorry if this is stupid to you, but it will be easier to write it like that when other factions have different weapons of their own. So you hate Fives flashback? I understand how you may feel about it, but it was 'The Clone Wars', anything could happen. And Clones have had that effect anyway. ANYTHING, could happen Grouper. ****I will however, try to please you in the future, but not at the risk of quitting this story...**

**Well, back to the story…**

* * *

_A battle won! Ahsoka Tano and her men of Torrent Company have broken the Imperial resistance! Thing were starting to brighten for the young Jedi and her men. Anakin Skywalkers Padawan is heading to Ryloth to rescue the Jedi Master Takaata Omen and his men, but how long can they hold out?_

Ahsoka's transport was entering the new Venator to replace hers. This one was much cleaner than the last one and didn't have any damage. This ship was a Venator. It had seen a lot of action during the Clone Wars.

The transport landed with a sudden thud. 501st Clones were waiting for them in the hanger to greet their Commander. The transport opened up and Ahsoka an her men walked out.

The Clone in charge of the Squad spoke first. "Greetings Commander. It is an honor to work for the Jedi who was under training with General Skywalker. It is a pleasure."

"Thanks Trooper." Ahsoka said back to him.

* * *

**New Venator Bridge:**

Ahsoka walked up upon the replaced Destroyer. It was much cleaner than the last one. The old one had loads of the bridges consoles and computers smashed on the ground and slowed down the ship a small bit. It would have to get repairs. The other Venators would use their tractor beams to pull it with them, but we don't know where we can repair it.

"Greetings Commander Tano!" The Admiral on the bridge said.

"Hello Admiral." Ahsoka said brightly.

"Thank you for choosing this ship for your transport. I assure you that this ship is the safest in this whole fleet. No matter how strong the enemy, we will be safe on board the Sharkbite!" The Admiral said.

Ahsoka had not known him for one minute and she already liked him. This admiral clearly liked the Jedi and would disobey an order to kill them if he was with some support.

"I heard we are heading to the Twi'lek world of Ryloth, correct Commander?" The Admiral asked.

"That's correct Admiral...?"Ahsoka started wanting to know his name.

"Maddax. Admiral Maddax at your service Commander." He said proudly.

"Well, Maddax. I think I will be expecting to see a lot from you in the future." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you Commander Tano." Maddax replies.

"We had better hurry, I don't want to find a dead Jedi Master and his rouge Clones defeated." Ahsoka reminds the Admiral.

"Oh, of course. Sorry Commander Tano!" The Admiral says giving a salute.

The Admiral is a good person. He didn't disobey an order from his Commander, even if they were innocent and were ordered to be killed. He wouldn't kill them but he wouldn't stop his followers either.

* * *

**Ryloth battlefield:**

The Clones were slowly being defeated. Takaata's men were getting tired from the heat from their mirrored enemy. Orskee was beside the General every step of the way. Dual Pistols fired at anything beyond any flying dust. Another Clone next to Orskee had a DC-15s and had very similar Armour to him. He was an ARC Trooper. On this Clones back was a Rocket Launcher for heavy assault.

"Seklan, use your Rocket Launcher!" Ordered Orskee.

"Yes sir, I'm on it!" Seklan replies.

The Clone was Seklan. He was an ARC Trooper in this Company of Clones for the Republic. He is Orskee's best friend and has been fighting with Orskee at his side since the battle of Geonosis.

Seklan took his Rocket Launcher and took aim at a shadow to an AT-ST Imperial Walker behind some flying dust. Seklan's Rocket fired and went into the dust. An explosion on the other side was clear and noticeable. The shadow falls.

But it wasn't over yet. Four more had taken it's place behind the dusty terrain. Takaata's teeth rubbed against themselves. When the hell does this attack force fall?

* * *

**Sharkbite Venator:**

Ahsoka's new vessel was in hyperspace and is currently being protected by three additional Venator-Class Star Destroyers.

Ahsoka was in her new quarters in her new Venator. She was meditating and was trying to stay calm with all this Darkness infecting the galaxy. Her Lightsabers were on her new bench next to her bad. Her eyes are closed and she's shaking. To dwell on the memories she had remembered from many hours ago was hard to hold. She heard the screams of Jedi, male and female being slaughtered all over the galaxy by their Clones who have been fighting with them for the past few years. Then the Younglings. Most of the Younglings were dead. Then she saw Anakin on Mustafar. It was a volcanic planet. He was standing at a bridge ramp and could see his eyes. One of them let out a tear. Had Anakin regretted what he had done? Or was it something else?

Then Ahsoka sees a flash of light flow over everything. A form appears to her. One she had seen so many times during her life at time at the Jedi Temple. Master Plo Koon. She didn't think she would see him again, even when he said goodbye to her.

"M-master Plo?" Ahsoka starts. "But, I thought, that you-"

Plo laughs at her surprised expression. "Little Soka, I have been selected as a personal guide by the Force as your guardian."

"You're my guardian, Master Plo?" Ahsoka asks in disbelief.

"Yes, little Soka. I'll be watching you while you are fulfilling your true destiny." Plo says.

"I have a destiny?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes, a very important one. You and your Soldiers are the first things standing against the Dark Forces of the Empire." Plo replies.

"It's so great to see you again Master!" Ahsoka says.

"It is great to see you young one, but that isn't why I came right now. You ned to prepare your rescue plans before you go in. Master Takaata Omen is in a heavy battle right now and is slowly being defeated. You must be ready for the challenge just in front. I sense more danger, but I cannot tell you more, it is forbidden to reveal it until it has passed. Good luck little Soka, I'll see you very soon." Plo says.

"Farewell Master." Ahsoka replies. "I promise to get started right away."

Plo had a smile beyond his mask that still appeared. Ahsoka could sense the ghost's happiness level increase. Then Plo disappeared.

Ahsoka had then opened her eyes and saw the darkened room she was in. She remembered what her friends Master Plo had said and used the Force to grab her Jedi Tools. She quickly went to the bridge to send everyone to the hanger for a mission update.

* * *

**Sharkbite Venator Hanger:**

Ahsoka had a large force of 501st rouge Clone Troopers and the three 212th Clone Troopers in the hanger to start a battle plan.

Ahsoka was explaining her plan. "Since we don't know what the enemy has been attacking the rouge Legion with, we are deciding to send six of our Probe Droids to take a quick look of the battle. If we have to use our strongest of weapons, we will. In exactly five minutes we will be in orbit of the Twi'lek planet of Ryloth. Grab all the gear you require and be ready. We don't know if there is any Imperial Cruisers there as well."

The Clones got ready and grabbed their weapons and helmets. Most would handle DC-15S Blasters, some would use DC-15A Rifles, and one strangely armored Clone had a DC-15x. That Clone caught Ahsoka's eyes strait away. She was sure he wasn't there during the battle plan. And this one always had his helmet on. He also didn't just have the traditional 501st blue. He also had black equipment that covered himself on most of his body.

"Uh, Rex?" Ahsoka asks. "Who is that guy over there? I haven't seen him before, I'm sure of it."

Rex looks at the spot Ahsoka was looking towards. Rex saw what she was talking about and explained it.

"That's CT-0000/11. He is a strange Clone. He hides in the shadows during battle and gets the most clanker bodies during battles. We don't know his Nickname and he doesn't speak. We have never seen him without his helmet before. Any food he has, he takes with him. General Skywalker couldn't sense his minds thoughts. He also told us to keep an eye on him. We don't know what he might do next." Rex explained.

"Yes, he does seem to look out of place from the rest. But is there a story of him before he became like this? He couldn't just be like this without reason."

"Well sir, there was a few rumors about his origin One says he was with the Clones during the first battle during the war on Geonosis. They say his squad was all killed but he was the only survivor. Apparently he was transported back to Kamino before he returned to his duties with the GAR. But he never did anything to explain his cause to anyone about his attitude." Rex said explaining the first story.

"Another rumor is that he was breed in secret as an agent for the Kaminoans . He was kept secret possibly from Fett himself as well. It is assumed that if this story is true, then he is either working as a spy for them, or joined us instead." Rex said explaining the second rumor.

"We should keep an eye on him. I don't want to risk losing our resistance for nothing gained." Ahsoka said.

"We will watch him at all times sir." Rex said.

_Beep beep_

Ahsoka's communicator went off. She answered it.

"Commander, we will be in Ryloth's orbit in just seconds." Maddax's voice called over the line.

Ahsoka, Rex and Fives stood up at at window and the lightspeed light effect. The brown and greenish planet of Ryloth is in front of them. A few Banking Clan Ships were in orbit, but they were shut down.

"Well, at least it isn't a trap." Fives says.

Then six Imperial Acclamator Assault Ships came out of lightspeed from across the galaxy.

"Fives, you have the biggest mouth on you!" Rex says annoyed by this jinx Fives brings upon them.

"Release the probe Droids! Do it before the cruisers are in range!" Ahsoka says.

"The six probes shot out of the bottom of the Venator and charged into Ryloth's atmosphere The probes were already near the war zone and Clones at consoles looked into the probes camera feeds. Indeed Takaata Omen's forces were slowly dropping. Not quickly to say the least.

"Commander, we've found the forces you are seeking to aid. But the news is, is that they are under heavy fire from the AT-ST Walkers. We need to launch the transports now if we can get even the slightest chance of saving them." Maddax says.

"We will leave now then. Send out V-19 Torrents and ARC-170's to battle the Assault Ships." Ahsoka says.

"I'll send the order out now sir. Good luck on the surface." Maddax says.

V-19 Torrents and ARC-170s launched from the hangers and went toward the enemy Acclamators. But the Acclamators have some surprises of their own. They have V-19 Torrents and ARC-170's as well. It was a battle that would test the Clones against themselves in a way.

In no time, Ahsoka's Gunships launched in a group of twelve. They would soon have a new Jed Master for their new cause.

* * *

**Mustafar:**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were battling it out in a hallway. Their blue Lightsabers sparked in the shadows of the walls and also left light orange burn marked when they wiped on them. Obi-Wan's blade almost got Anakin's head, but he fell backwards trying to avoid him slash. Now was the time for him to strike. Obi-Wan used the Force to grip on Anakin and pushed him into a wall outside of the hall area. Then Obi-Wan charged forwards with his blade and Anakin's directed back into Obi-Wan's. Anakin was pushed back against the wall and couldn't get any further back. Obi-Wan spoke.

"How could you turn your back on the Jedi Order?!" Obi-Wan yelled. "You were meant to bring peace to the galaxy, not destroy it!"

"I have Obi-Wan. I have brought the galaxy under one order, a new order! An order of peace, to the galaxy!"

"You have lost it!" Obi-Wan yells into Anakin's face and pushing Anakin back into the wall more.

"No, you have!" Anakin yells. "You took everything from me! My mother! My friends! PADME! AND **YOU**! You have done the most damage! This is **your** fault!"

Anakin pushes back and commands the Darkside to give him the strength to push out. He pushes his former Master back and slashes at him, but Kenob was still fast enough to dodge Skywalkers swings. Obi-Wan pushed his Lightsaber up at Anakin's and they clashed with more sparks settling around them. Both men were looking directly into each others eyes, determined to end this duel quickly. Obi-Wan spoke again.

"How will Ahsoka reflect upon this when she sees how corrupted you have become?! Have you lost youe feelings for her too?!" Obi-Wan asked loudly.

Anakin's eye's widen after Obi-Wan had asked that. How would Ahsoka react to her teacher acting this way? No, Ahsoka couldn't have survived this.

"Ahoska is dead Obi-Wan! Her unit would have killed her by now!" Anakins shouts.

"But they didn't." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin stopped pushing at Obi-Wan again jumped back.

_It's impossible. Ahsoka couldn't have survived. Her unit would have killed her. _Anakin says in his mind.

"She is just lucky Rex and the Clones on her side refused to listen to the Chancellor. You can still turn away Anakin! Leave the Darkness while you still have control!" Obi-Wan says.

"It doesn't matter anymore Master. You will not turn me against my new Emperor!" Anakin yells.

"You can't see into the Darkness Anakin and see what you have done! I have to stop you!" Obi-Wan yells.

"You are an old fool Master. This the end!" Anakin announces.

The duel continues. It would be over sometime soon.

* * *

**Ryloth sky's:**

Ahsoka was in her Gunship with her Clone friends. They were only seconds from entering Takaata's position. But suddenly Ahsoka got visions. The visions were of her Master and Obi-Wan dueling on Mustafar. It looked like a death match. Because it was. Ahsoka didn't want Obi-Wan to die, but not Anakin either. Either way for Ahsoka, she would win and lose. She would lose one of the people most dearest to her. If only she could stop this, somehow...

"Commander?"

Ahsoka looks up at Rex's face. "It's time to give some air support."

"Do it, Rex." Ahsoka replies.

The doors to the tweleve LAAT's opened and the dust began to fly inside. A battlefield was now in their sights.

"Ready your Rockets, this will be one hell of a rescue!" Rex says.

* * *

**Ryloth battlefield:**

AT-ST Walkers kept coming from nowhere. The AT-TE's kept holding their lines from them but they were very low on power.

"Co-Takaata, we can' hold out any longer!" Orskee says. "We need to retreat before we are all dead!"

"No, we can't without a clear escape route. And these Walkers keep coming. Unless we can find a way to break their path."

Suddenly, they heard loud rumbles from their backs. They turned around and saw a large group of Gunships coming for them.

"Everyone, get to cover!" Takaata yelled.

The enemy saw them and assumed it was their reinforcements.

"Ha, it seems our troops have arrived to clean the mess." An Imperial said.

The Gunships went over the rouge Clone units. It didn't seem right, for the Imperials at least...

"Wait, what are they doing?!" The Imperial asked.

A laser beam from one of the pods on the Gunships fired at the Scout Transport he was in. It blew up, killing the Imperial inside it.

Ahsoka's Gunship was landing near Master Omen. The companies Clones aimed their Blasters at the langing Gunship. Due to the nature of the current situation, it was more than understandable.

Once the Gunship had touched ground, Takaata took a close look at the people inside it. He knew the Jedi in it, but not the Clones, aside the fact they are 501st.

"Ahsoka Tano? Anakin Skywalkers apprentice It is good to see you alive and well." Takaata said.

"You must be Master Omen. I've never seen you before during the years at the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka says.

"I understand. I was never really spending my time in the Temple. I just got an apartment on Coruscant." Takaata replied.

"Well, we are glad to see you safe and sound." Ahsoka said happily. "But it seems unusual for a Master to do such a thing."

"Well, I did kinda bend the rules back at the Temple. However, I won't be explaining that now. We need to leave before the new Imperial fleet arrive." Master Omen said.

"Do not worry sir, we have already defeated the advanced Imperial Fleet. All that's left is the enemy ships in orbit." Rex said proudly.

Takaata looked at Ahsoka's second in command. He knew him as the famous Captain Rex of Torrent Company.

"Captain Rex." Takaata says happily. "It's a good surprise to see you working with the remaining Jedi. Now with both our legions fighting together, we will have the strength to fight against the Empire."

"Well, I wouldn't get carried away about that sir. While we are all alive, we still need to get our situation under control." Rex says.

Takaata stares at the Captain for a second and nods in understanding. "Right, so what is our first problem we need to dead with?"

"We've run out of medical supplies to heal our wounded, and our ships are in battle over the planet. We need to head into the closest village and see if the Twi'leks have anything we can trade for." Rex explains.

"Hmmm... well my company needs time to pack up and escape from the planet, but I will wait for you to get back. Quickly Ahsoka, you Rex and your men go to my Cruiser and take one of my Juggernauts. Use it to get to the closest town. The closest is the one to the south. It is the city of Nabat."

"Nabat?" Boil asks surprised.

Takaata was surprised looking at the Clone and his two friends Wooley and (Oddball) Davijaan. "Soldiers from the 212th Attack battalion? But you are from Obi-Wan Kenobi's unit?"

"We were sir, but after incident we've faced, we decided to turn into rouges against the Galactic Empire. It was only coincidence we had met up with Commander Tano." Boil explained. "So about the city of Habat sir, please?"

"Of course, we know the city to the south is that town that Ghost Company had stormed a couple years back. If you head there, you may find something useful." Takaata said.

"Wouldn't it be faster just to use a Gunship?" Fives asks.

"Fives, the Twi'lek race doesn't like seeing our war machines around. They'd just riot seeing us with blasters. We will use the tank to get close to the town and walk the rest of the way." Rex says.

"I shouldn't keep you waiting. Good luck Ahsoka." Takaata says.

Ahsoka understood what Takaata was implying. Less time wasted, the better.

They were shown their way to the Wicket Company Juggernaut and were brought on. They were taken to the front and were off instantly.

* * *

**Five minutes later:**

The drivers for the Juggernaut were of Wicket Company. They were sharing a conversation with each other about how fast and reckless they could be. It didn't bother Ahsoka any bit. It was good for fun instead of worrying about being in hiding. Despite they were just about to stop, Rex, Fives, Boil and Kix were playing a game of Pazaak. The game of Pazaak was game made during the days of the Old Republic, it was never used officially by the Galaxy anymore. The game just stopped being played many years ago. Takaata looked into the history of such things and rebuilt the game. It had the same rules, but a new look a bit different. The rules were still the same, but the look of the game was unknown. Takaata was forced to build it by relying on the rules. The Clones adapted to the game of Pazaak quickly.

Ahsoka spent here time meditating far from everyone in the front. It was something she never liked doing, but she didn't want to play Pazaak. She only wanted to see if she could contact Plo. He said he would watch her as her guardian. But to no success, she couldn't contact him. She was getting worried. Without Plo's guidance on her side, she didn't know what to do. It was like being in battle but without the plan to win it. She needed to think of Master Plo less often than she should. Perhaps she could join in the game of Pazaak with the others? No, there wouldn't much of a point, they were only like two minutes away from the town Habat. Then Ahsoka had sensed a disturbance in the Force. Whatever it was, she needed the Juggernaut to stop.

"Drivers, stop the tank!" Ahsoka called.

"Commander, why?" A driver asks.

"I sense something happening from the City of Habat. I think we need to get there quickly on Speeders. Do you have any?" Ahsoka asks.

"We have some in the back Commander, use them anyway you need to." A driver answered.

"Great! I also want to to still drive the tank, but do it slowly. I don't want the Twi'lek's to panic about it. Thanks!"

Ahsoka, her close friends of the 501st and 212th took speeders and headed for Habat. It would much less noticeable and look more friendly just too. The Clones didn't know what Commander Tano had sensed while she was meditating, but whatever it was, it made Boil less comfortable.

Boil speeds right next to his new Commander.

"Commander, what did you sense back on the A6?" Boil asks.

"Boil, I didn't see anything. I just felt a lot of sadness in that Town. I'm guessing something has affected them badly. I just hope no Droids, or Clones attacked it." Ahsoka says.

"It better not be Clones, or they will be personally terminated by me." Boil says coldly.

Ahsoka could sense the anger in Boil easily. She new that he and his dead friend Waxer had befriended a Twi'lek girl in that very same town called Numa. While Boil didn't like her being around at first, be began to start liking her. It was then that after the battle with his squad that he left with Numa waving at them. She did want to see both Waxer and Boil again. If lucky, she will get to see Boil, but not Waxer.

They saw a big amount of Ryloth plant life directly in front of them. It was like entering a very small forest to get to the town. It was then that Ahsoka could sense multiple lifeforms past the forest in Habat. Perhaps it was some local creatures endangering the Twi'leks? Now her senses told her they were very close to what they needed to find. If it is dangerous, they would need to come inside the town even more discreetly...

"Stop the Speeders! We are walking the rest of the way." Ahsoka orders.

"Yes sir!" Rex decided to reply for anyone before anyone could object.

Everyone get's off their speeders. Rex has his DC-17 Pistols, all the other Clones had DC-15S Carbines. They stumbled into the Jungle type of land they needed to get across. They had entered the very small jungle terrain that would take them down a path heading all the way to a cliff on the edge of Habat. The first obstacle they need to cross was a plant leaf that covered the path. Ahsoka made the first push and The Clones push within on the plant after she went across.

The plant would swing back if no one held it open. It was shown when Jessie let go of it and it hit Fives square in the face. Fives let out a pain filed yell that was clearly understandable. Jessie laughs out loud. Fives get's up and rubs his nose, giving Jessie a death stare.

"Jessie!" Fives yells.

"C'mon Fives, it was funny! You'll be laughing about it too when you look back to this moment after the mission." Jessie says.

"JESSIE!" Fives yells.

"Cut that out, both of you!" Rex says. "We need to say focused. Out here we may attract any unwanted attention if there is a hostile presence in Habat. So stay focused!"

"Yes sir..." Both Fives and Jessie reply.

As everyone returned to walking, Fives says one last thing to Jessie. "It wasn't funny!"

As the group move forward they heard blaster fire, and then screams of the Twi'leks in Habat City, mainly females. Boil's head perked up and listened to the sounds.

"You hear that?" Boil asks.

"It's the people of Habat! We need to head there now!" Ahsoka said.

"You heard her men, move forward!" Rex told the Clones in his team.

Ahsoka leads the team down the path and are close to the end. Their paths end has a giant leaf covering it. Ahsoka just bashed into it, but that was a mistake after she crashed through it. He crashes into something and hears a grunt coming from what she had collided with. She rubs her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't me-" Ahsoka was about to apologize to who ever she ran into, until she saw who this person was.

"A Jedi!" It was a Clone Trooper with white Phase II Armor and a DC-15S. He tries to blast Ahsoka with his Carbine Rifle but Boil, who was the closest to Ahsoka shot the Clone in the chest. The Clones body went limp. Kix grabs the hands of the dead soldier of the Empire and pulled it behind the bushes near the giant leaf.

"Are you alright, sir?" Rex asks holding out his hand.

"Yeah Rex, I'm OK." Ahsoka replies.

"It appears so that the Empire has sent it's troops to attack. But why?" Boil says.

"Doesn't matter the reason now, we need to find the leader of this operation. We will do what we must and then we will get some answers." Ahsoka says.

"But sir, how do we defend the city? They clearly have more troops than we do. How do we pull this off?" Asks Fives.

"Rex, do you have some binoculars?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes commander, right here." Rex replies grabbing a pair of binoculars.

"Great, I want you to look around the city and see what forces are around it." Ahsoka orders.

"Understood Commander." Rex replies.

Rex uses the binoculars and looks around it. He sees groups of Clones escorting Blaze Troopers are going around buildings with Flamethrowers burning them. Some buildings were completely demolished and in flames. Near the largest entry, there were AT-ST walkers standing. There was still some of them left. Near by Ahsoka's squad just beneath there was a large group of Twi'leks with cuffs on their arms behind their backs. A large amount of Clone with a Commander who looked like an Admiral were standing with them. The Admiral like leader had a pistol of sorts and had a large laugh that could be heard from their current position. He was standing at a male Twi'lek and the Twi'lek had a worried expression on his face. The field Commander then took his pistol and aimed it in the center of the Twi'leks head. At the moment Rex looked at Ahsoka for an answer. Ahsoka looked back and knew what he was looking at her for.

"This will be a surprise attack, Rex." Ahsoka says.

"Understood sir." Rex says.

Rex get's all the men to get their weapons aimed at the Clones. Ahsoka meanwhile uses the Force to steal the Commanders weapon. Once it was afloat, the Commander looked at where it was going.

"A Jedi! Men, destroy her!" The Commander orders.

The Commander didn't pay any attention to the Clones up ahead, he only cared about the Jedi being eliminated. Ahsoka's Clones fired first at the enemy troops. The Imperials however could only fire a few shots before being all killed. The field Commander was all that was left. Ahsoka un-admittedly Force choked the Imperial Commander all the way up the cliff. He landed in Ahsoka's hand. She didn't know why and how she did it, but she worked with it. She activated her normal green bladed Lightsaber and raised it very close to his neck.

"Explain this action your group is doing!" Ahsoka intimidated.

"T-t-the Emperor ordered us to make the Twi'lek population less productive! We were going to keep the rest as slaves!" The Commander said.

"You have made a very big mistake!" Boil yells.

"Get some binders for him." Ahsoka says to Fives.

"Rex, call the Sharkbite and tell them to call a Y-Wing squadron here so we can use them as air support. And get a few Gunships so we have a quick pick up." Ahsoka orders.

"What about the tank sir?" Rex asks.

"Make sure our troops know it is on our side." Ahsoka replies.

"Go it Commander." Rex says.

Ahsoka jumps from the cliff and get's in front of the Twi'leks that were held in hostage. They feared seeing someone who was armed. Ahsoka ran behind them in rows, had her Lightsaber activated and slashed the binders on all Twi'leks. They all didn't speak Galactic Basic, and it was almost impossible to understand. Rex and the small squad of Clones slide down the hill to meet up with Commander Tano. The field Commander was in binders. The Twi'leks looked with fear at the Clones.

Rex saw the look of fear from the male that almost died. He takes off his helmet and tries to explain they were friends, and not the enemy who is against them. It didn't work well as the male just covered his face instead of listening. Fives found it quite annoying.

"*Sigh* Does anyone of you Twi'leks here speak Basic?" Fives asks.

"Uh, I do...sir." A weak voice says. It was a male who was around the age of twenty five. He actually had quite a pretty good tone for a male who has been speaking Twi'lek his entire life.

"Good, we finally have a translator for us. What's your name, sir?" Fives asks.

"My name is Ukka, what you want from me?" He asks.

"We need to know where the rest of this City's people are. Do you know where they are located?" Ahsoka asks.

"They are under heavy guard in the center of the city, they were going to use this group here as target practice for shooing." Ukka said.

"What has the Republic turned into?" Kix asks disgusted. "Are there any of you injured? If you have any medical supplies I'll gladly help."

Ahsoka looked at Kix. She loved how Kix was always selfless, he really like helping anyone in need that didn't deserve any injury that was caused by war. Of course as a medic, Kix must have seen it all from the Clone Wars.

"I see you are a medic. But why don't you consider using your own supplies?" Ukka asks.

Ukka must have seen the medic insignia on his arm. It was well known as one for was and medics.

"We've ran out the medical equipment we greatly need. We were hoping we would have some of the medicines that you have in Habat. Of course, it looks like you must not have any left, or would share to our kind." Kix says sadly.

"Actually, I have been saving a lot for cases such as this. But I need a favor in return for them." Ukka says.

"Name it." Fives says.

"I want to see all the enemy soldiers dead. They've destroyed our city without second thoughts." Ukka said.

"That's... up to our Commander to decide on that." Rex says. "Well Commander, should we do as he says?"

"I don't want to say this, but these Clones have done what cannot be undone. We will do as Ukka says." Ahsoka replies.

"Very good. You kill all of the enemies, and I will give you some of our reserved Medical equipment." Ukka says happily.

"Come on boys, let's go clean up a big mess." Ahsoka says.

* * *

**Mean while with the V-Wings...**

"C'mon men, speed up! The Commander wants up there very soon, and I don't want to be too late!" Gold leader says to his Troopers.

"Sir, didn't the Captain say we are not to destroy a Juggernaut heading for the City?" Gold 2 asks.

"Yes, he did say that. Don't worry, we will make sure there isn't anyone we don't want harmed injured. Or killed." Gold leader replies.

The V-Wings left the Sharkbite and headed for their Commanders position.

* * *

**Habat: **

Imperial Clone Troopers were fighting against Ahsoka Tano's forces of twelve Clones. Because of the Imperial's low number in scouts, they had lost their ground pretty quickly and swiftly. Ahsoka would rip into the Blaze Troopers, while the others would kill of the Imperial Clones.

Their work was so energy taking that they had already finished all the scout Clones burning buildings. All the areas where Clones are now were uninhabited. Because of this, Ahsoka and her men were going to need to kill all the Clones guarding the citizens of Habat.

This time, they had a good advantage. It was night time. The Twi'leks were all with binders and it was almost had for them to sleep. The Clones their also found it hard to stay awake. Ahsoka's forces were filled with more energy. She orders each Clone to take aim one target each. She then orders the Clones to fire and the Imperials were killed quickly, well most of them. Some we hidden and fired back at Torrent Company. However, their tiredness was a disadvantage on the Empires forces and were all killed.

The Twi'leks looked at the small squad of Torrent Company. Ahsoka and the Clones quickly took all the binders off the slaves. It was done in about ten minutes. Ukka with the rest of the citizens who were gonna be killed came running up to the others.

Boil however, found the young Twi'lek girl who both he and Waxer met during the mission with Ghost Company. She looked into the Clones helmet and instantly knew who it was. It also would seem so since he had a picture of her head on his helmet too.

"Nerra?" Numa asked.

Boil and Waxer had been waiting for this moment after they left Habat. Only Boil had gotten this chance. Numa hugged up to Boil. When she was two years younger, she would only be up to his leg, now she was up to his lower waist. She let go of him and looked all around him. "Nerra?"

This was the moment Boil didn't want to bad about Waxer found out. But he knew it would have been found out by seeing her again. He could accept that. Boil removes his bucket from his head and knelled down to Numa. Boil looked directly into Numa's eyes with a sad look. He knew this wasn't the best way he could tell her. He didn't even want to tell a six or seven year old of their friends death, but she wanted to know where he was.

The look Boil gives was enough for her to understand what had happened. She began to cry after she understood what Boil indicated. Boil hugged Numa like Waxer did during the time she lead them to her home. Ukka heard the little Twi'lek girl's cries and walked up to Boil past the freed Twi'leks.

"What did you do?" Ukka asked.

"Hey Ukka, relax! Boil knows her!" Wooley says.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Numa is one of my friends. She has suffered quite a lot recently. Clones of this legion had taken away some of our kind and had them killed. Her uncle Nilim Bril was killed by that group." Ukka says sadly.

"That's just wrong. I can't believe our brothers did this!" Boil says angrily.

"She does seem however happy you are around. Seeing an old friendly face must make her happy." Ukka says.

She grabbed onto her pocket and pulled out her Tooka doll. Boil looked at it and remembered Waxer gave it to her when she was looking at her damaged house. The doll seems to bring out her memories when she has it. It was shown when she began to cry again. Boil grabbed her into a hug again.

Rex, who was in the background walked up to Ukka waiting the the supplies his men disparately needed.

"Uh Ukka? I'm sorry if we seem to be rushing, but can we please see the medical supplies we need?" Rex asks.

Ukka nodded. "Right. I'm sorry for the delay. I'll take you there now."

"Thank you." Rex says and followed Ukka.

Boil and Numa were left together. There nothing to talk about. She didn't speak the same language as Boil and he didn't speak Twi'lek.

Meanwhile with Rex and Ukka. They had walked down an alleyway wuth Kix close behind and found a storage building. These ones were left untouched. Ukka opens a door and a large group of medical supplies were found. Rex and Kix were shocked. The Twi'leks had surely saved lots of them.

"Take what you need, Captain" Ukka says.

"Thank you, Ukka." Kix says.

Some medical kits were like carts with wheels on them. Rex and Kix put binders on the handles so they could take lots in one shot. It was hard since Habat's ground was not level.

Ahsoka knew the orbital battle was finished and called the Sharkbite down to the ground. The A6 Juggernaut then arrived from the open entry. Ahsoka contacted it via communicator and told them the 501st didn't need any help. The Wicket company drivers understood and left to head back with Takaata Omens Company.

The V-Wing bombers knew they were not needed now and they went back into space.

The LAATs that were called landed and out come more 501st Clones. The Twi'leks were in fear from the earlier Clones attack and still feared most of them.

The Sharkbite lands fifteen minutes later.

Then Ahsoka felt a large hole bruise her in the force. She felt pain. Anakin's pain. She could also feel Obi-Wan's heart break and let out strong emotional energy. Something terrible had happened. Rex who was close by felt her emotions change instantly.

"Commander, are you alright?"

Ahsoka turned around. "I don't know Rex. I felt Anakin's and Master Kenobi's emotions spill out."

Rex didn't like the sound of that. "Don't worry kid. I'm sure they are fine."

After that statement, Rex wasn't sure what he was thinking. Anakin had turn into a Sith. He shouldn't need to worry.

Once the Sharkbite had landed, the loading ramp went down and Ahsoka, Rex and their men were ready to leave. All the Clones knew it was time.

Boil didn't like the idea of leaving. It seemed like he would be abandoning Numa and leaving her here alone. Her uncle was dead and she only had a friend left.

"Well Numa. I guess we have to part ways again." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Nerra... B-Boil..." Numa says.

Boil was a little surprised when she said his name, and happy too. He touched he nose like Waxer did when she sneaked behind them. he still wonders how she did it.

"See you later, Numa!" Boil says making his voice sound strong and trying to make her feel stronger.

The LAATs had already left after checking for Imperials.

Numa looked at Boil with watery eyes. She waited for when Boil went half way up the ramp with his friends. Then without think, she ran up the ramp of the Venator. She didn't care whether or not she would get into trouble. She wanted to see her friend Boil more. When she got on she felt scared. She decided to hide where the cargo was. There was enough food there to last a while.

Boil, right now was in his quarters given to him. The Sharkbite didn't have many Clones on it. Ahsoka also let the Clones have their own rooms.

* * *

**Bridge of the Sharkbite:**

Ahsoka was contacting Takaata Omen. He didn't have any plans right now, aside looking for more resources. After that call, Ahsoka got a transmission. It was Obi-Wan!

"Ahsoka, do you hear me? Please respond!" Obi-Wan's voice buzzed over the transmission.

"Master, what happened? I sensed you and Anakin full of emotional pain. What happened?" Ahsoka asks.

"I can't explain here. Can you meet up with me at Polis Massa?" Obi-wan asks.

"Sure Master." Ahsoka replies.

"Thank you. When we meet up, I'll explain our situation." Obi-Wan says. "Be careful when you get there. I don't want you to get attacked by the Empire."

"I won't be Master. I promise. See ya soon Master." Ahsoka says.

Obi-Wan cut off the transmission.

"To Polis Massa, Commander?" Rex asks.

"To Polis Massa, Rex." Ahsoka replies. "Tell the Admiral to go there, I'll be meditating."

"Yes sir, I'll also tell you when we arrive." Rex says.

"Thank you, Rex..." Ahsoka says.

* * *

**End of chapter...**

**I'm sorry about the extended waiting period if people consider it that. And I'm pretty sure some of you think it sounds a bit off. I agree 100% I just wanted to get Ryloth finished off. **

**And if anyone asks, yes the next few episodes onward will revolve around the ending of ROTS. It shows how the continuing chapters will go.**

**Until next time... **


	8. Funeral Of A Senator And A New Hope

**And we are back to 'The Clone Rebellion of Order 66 (Season 1)**

**As we all know chapter 7 did have a little bit of a character breaker going on. I knew that before it was sent out. I was trying to not go past 5,000 words, but alas… it has been done. I REALLY wanted to finish that chapter ASAP. But it's still better than Disney.**

**Guest 1: Dude, that just makes me feel better about writing this. Glad to know this story is very important to ya. :)**

**Guest 2: Anything based around the Force Unleashed era was considered cannon to the normal Star Wars era, so I don't see why Galen Marrek (Starkiller) wouldn't appear. **

**Anyway, I'll leave you to the reading...**

* * *

_A merciless invasion. Ahsoka Tano and her men met up with Jedi General Takaata Omen! While it was a success to find the Jedi, they still needed Medical supplies! With Takaata Omens all finished himself, Ahsoka sends her men of the 501st to Habat in a Juggernaut tank send out by Master Omen! They headed to the city of Habat, a city once saved by General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ghost Company! But a deadly Imperial invasion almost has the city __be executed_ and work as slaves too! After the battle is over, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi contacts Ahsoka, to meet up at Polis Massa to get an explanation of the story of the galaxy's recent events!

* * *

**Sharkbite Venator:**

The Sharkbite was flying past the remains of Acclamator Assault ship bodies. The Empire didn't seem to be working hard enough to pay attention to their fleets. But maybe it was just luck on their side. Some of the fighters in orbit were destroyed from the attack. However, there was not that many causalities. The Venators received only small damage from the Acclamators. But at least from a small distance, it wasn't noticeable.

* * *

**Sharkbite Venator Bridge:**

Ahsoka and Rex were talking on the bridge. It was about Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"What do you think happened between them?" Rex asks.

"I felt a lot of energy coming from them during their conflict. Skyguy was full of pain and rage. But Master Kenobi was full of grief and sadness. He seemed to be hiding it from me when he contacted us. I think something bad happened." Ahsoka explained.

"Everything has an answer, kid." Rex says.

"But when does the answer come..." Ahsoka says. It wasn't a question really. But many mysteries Ahsoka has seen with Anakin seemed to be impossible to figure out.

Just then, Kix jumps in. "Commander, Captain. Sorry for butting in. But I really need to work on the wounded back on the other ship we left behind. I hope you don't mind if I leave to finish tending to the soldiers."

"It doesn't matter Kix, we are sending them to Polis Massa to get their injuries checked. They were already sent here before Kix. You have been trying to help out all day. Take a rest." Ahsoka says.

"No thank you sir." Kix replies.

"That was an order Kix, not a suggestion." Ahsoka says.

"Oh, right Commander. As you wish." Kix says.

Kix leaves the bridge to get to his quarters, only Rex and Ahsoka were the ones left on the bridge doing nothing. Then Ahsoka remembered the story Rex was asking her about.

"Hey Rex? Can you continue on with that story you told me about?" Ahsoka asked. "You know, the one about what happened after I left the Jedi Temple?"

Rex remembers what Ahsoka is asking about. It should be quite interesting to tell her. After all, they had a long time to go until they hit Polis Massa.

"Very well Commander, this story does get kinda funny." Rex says.

"Enlighten me, Rex" Ahsoka says.

"Alright..." Rex says.

_Flashback: _

_"I was quite devastated when you had left, even the others such as Fives, Jessie, Kix and Tup were saddened by you leaving. We all had met in a bar on Coruscant, and even Boil was on Coruscant at the time."_

"I didn't think Clones could were ever allowed to go to bars." Ahsoka says.

_"_Well this bar had an owner that appreciated Clones defending the galaxy. We got free drinks there_." Rex explained._

_"So I walked in and saw the other five. They had their heads lowered down. They didn't like it when you were accused of the Jedi Temple Bombing more than I did."_

_Fives notices Rex walking in. _

_"Hey Rex, did you find Commander Tano?" _

_"No Fives. In fact, Commander Tano decided to leave the Jedi Order..." Rex says._

_"*Sigh* I didn't know it would effect the Commander that badly." Fives says._

_"The Jedi Order was her home for most of her life, and they just handed her over to the Senate to make themselves look more trusting." Rex says._

_"I think this would have made the General less trusting as well of the Counsel." Fives says._

_"They just abandoned her Fives, after all the trust and faith she had in them, she got turned down from her rights." Rex says._

_"It doesn't seem right for the Senate to just let one person be executed just because of a bombing. It was only one." Fives says._

_"I think I have to blame Tarkin on this one, Fives." Rex says._

_Fives who had been drinking, drank the rest of his alcoholic beverage and looked at Rex in the eyes._

_"Tarkin is nothing but Military Kath hound who can't be trusted. Commander Tano saved Tarkin from certain death in the Citadel and Tarkin only pays her back by requesting execution." Fives blurts out. "I swear if Tarkin ever speaks to me, I'll spit in the hounds face with all my honor on my shoulders."_

_"Fives, don't spit on Tarkin's face. You would be court marshaled and executed." Rex says._

_Fives puts his arms on the table in front of him and the ARC Trooper rests his head on them. _

_"We.. we can't let him get away with this Rex... I wish he would suffer... and die in a big explosion, or something..." Fives says._

_Rex sighs at Fives remark. Indeed, Tarkin couldn't get away with this at all, but what could they do?_

_"Can I get you anything sir?" A voice asks.  
_

_Rex turns and sees the bar tender looking at him. It was a Rodian who worked there. the Rodian was to busy working to hear what Rex and Fives were talking about._

_"Uh, I suppose. Got anything strong? Rex asks. "I want to think less of a friend."_

_"Some regular liquor should knock you off your thoughts and make you better in no time." The Rodian said._

_ The Rodian pored a fluid into a cup and gave it to the ARC Captain. And in one shot, Rex finished the drink._

_"Keep on pouring please sir." Rex says. _

_The Rodian looked surprised at Rex. He pored more into Rex's cup._

_Rex just did it like a shot glass again and pointed to the cup once more for the third refill. The Rodian didn't understand human emotions, he instead just left the jug of liquor with the Captain._

_Kix just only finished a cup and took a refill from another jug. Jessie was intoxicated and could bare sit still. Boil was also. Tuo was asleep on a table with his head on it. Rex was now tipsy. _

_"So, what happened to make you so down, Rex?" The Rodian asked._

_Rex had finished another cup and looked at the back of the Rodian who was cleaning more cups, and replied._

_"My Commander was accused of the Temple bombings." Rex says._

_"Ah, yes I heard of that incident just hours ago. It was bad business. She almost got sentenced to death." The Rodian said._

_Rex cringed when he said that. "But at least she didn't. Barriss Offee was the criminal. Ahsoka's best friend. She betrayed the Commander. Her best friend."_

_"It's sad. Well these days, it is hard to call someone you know a friend and have trust in them" The Rodian said._

_"Ain't that the truth..." Kix says._

_The door to the bar opened. Rex didn't look back to see who it was and just filled his cup again. Now Rex was a little different and started to worry less for his Jedi friend. A hand rested on Rex's shoulder and Rex got angry.  
_

_"Get your hand off me you-" Rex had turned around to see. "-General Skywalker..."_

_"That's no way to treat your General, Rex." Anakin says slyly._

_"HELLO GENERAL!" Fives says getting up from his arms and waving his hand up high, even though he was only on the other side of Rex._

_"...Fives." Anakin says. _

_"I'm sorry General, I didn't mean to go drinking, and neither did the others." Rex says trying to keep his reputation good._

_"I didn't say you couldn't go drinking Rex, just no when you have duty, and when you are not with me. You are lucky you are with me, now." Anakin says. "Hey can I get a drink over here?" _

_"What do you desire, Master Skywalker?" The Rodian asks._

_"I'll have what he's having." Anakin says pointing to Rex._

_"Here you are, Master Jedi." The bar tender said handing Anakin a cup of liquor._

_"How much do I owe?" Anakin asks._

_"Nonsense, you are 'The hero with no fear', hoe could I charge you." The Rodian said._

_"Thanks." Anakin says. _

"An hour later, General Skywalker and the rest of us were very drunk. It was a funny night really."

End flashback:

"I didn't know Skyguy drank." Ahsoka commented.

"Nor did we." Rex replies.

'Well Rex, I'd love to hear more of that story, but I really need to rest. I'm sorry." Ahsoka says.

"It's OK Ahsoka, I tell you more later on."

"Great, and you should get some rest too Rex." Ahsoka advised.

"I Will Commander, well I guess now is a good time anyways. Hope the Admiral can keep this thing on it's course." Rex said.

"He will. I already like the guy. He shows great attitude towards me and respects me. I think he likes Clones too Rex. Try to chat with him when you get the chance." Ahsoka says.

"I will Commander." Rex says.

* * *

**Sharkbite cargo bay:**

Numa was in hiding. She didn't want to leave her 'nerra' to leave her behind. But after she had lifted off from Ryloth, she felt weird like she wasn't leaving home, but she was heading to a new one. She had never been of the planet Ryloth before. This was a whole new experience for her. She was now hungry. She looked around cases and crates and found an unlocked crate that had food rations in it. She picked at a bar that she remembers Waxer giving her once. It was good enough to call food at least. She was gonna take a bite of the bar, but heard voices.

Numa looked up from a crate and looked at where the voices were coming from. She saw a heavily armored Clone in blue and two Clones in orange. Fives, Wooley and Boil.

"Nerra" Numa whispered. She liked the fact that she was on the right ship and Boil was on it, but she didn't want to get sent back to Ryloth. Having other versions of Boil attacking Habat would have left scars if she had stayed there.

"What do you think we are doing at Polis Massa, Fives?" Boil asked.

"No clue. Commander Tano did say we were meeting a Jedi Master. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying during that moment." Fives answers.

"Funny, you usually listen to your Commander, Fives." Wooley says.

Numa backed away further. She didn't want to be found just yet. However, that may be to late to decide. As she backed away, she bumped into a large pile of crates and it began to wobble.

"_Oh no, please don't do this." Numa said in Twi'lek.  
_

However, she couldn't stop it. The stacked crates fell down one by one next to the girl.

To question whether or not the three Clones heard the sound would seem like wasting useless breath.

"What was that?" Fives asked.

"It couldn't have fallen by itself." Wooley says.

"Let's go check it out then." Boil says.

Boil and Wooley head towards the crates with their DC-15S Blasters in their hands. They aimed at the spot where the noise had came from and walked around it. Boil was expecting something dangerous to be found. As they had came around to where noise had came from, they saw a young Twi'lek girl. She looked at Boil in the eyes. "N-nerra?"

Normally Boil would have been annoyed such a thing had happened, but in this case it was different.

"Well, looks like we have a stowaway, Wooley." Boil says.

Fives had his hands on his pistols that were in his pockets and knew what Boil might be implying.

"Boil, please don't tell me..." Fives started, but there was no point on continuing.

Numa steps out from behind the crates and Fives sighs in annoyance.

"Boil, do you know what the Commander might do if she discovers a Twi'lek girl from Ryloth hanging around our ship?!" Fives asks in concern.

"I know, I know Fives. I'll take the blame. Don't worry." Boil says.

"*Sigh*, don't think you will get off easy Boil. No one like it when we take natives on board with us. Specially when the native has no way of understanding us, nor us understanding them." Fives says.

"Fives don't worry, we will deal with this later." Wooley says.

"If Commander Tano gives you an unfair punishment, don't think I will help you, Boil." Fives says.

"Alright Fives. Whatever you say." Boil replies.

"Well, I suppose we should get some rest before we hit Polis. And Boil, find a place for her to sleep." Fives says.

"I will." Boil says.

* * *

**Ahsoka's quarters:**

Ahsoka lays down on her new bed space. It was quite an exhausting day for her. Ryloth was a big changeling for the legion to face. Clone against Clones has been a messy job for them. How could the galaxy go from a intergalactic struggle to an even messy survival war?

She had finally gotten to a point of comfort when she saw some blue glow from the feet of her bed.

"Little Soka."

"Master Plo."

"You are coming to the end point of the Clone Wars, and the beginning of a new war." Plo says.

"But what is to happen in this one?" Ahsoka questions wonderingly. "I don't think Rex and the others will find it easy to take up arms against their own blood."

"Ahsoka. Your soldiers are good men. Trust in them, and they will trust in you. Do not give up on those around you or the galaxy will completely fall under corruption." Master Plo says.

"I will remember that Master, thank you." Ahsoka says. "But what happens now?"

"Because of you finding a Jedi Master and his men under attack, he has no real plans to fight. All that can lead is you, Soka." Plo says. "You are now the leader of a new Republic. Don't give up on it. I sense you are going to meet up with Master Kenobi. Listen to his words and remember what he tells you. All will help you in the future."

"I won't fail, Master." Ahsoka says.

"I'll come to check on you very soon Soka. Be careful. The future, is always unpredictable." Plo said as he vanised into thin air.

Ahsoka looks in the spot Plo once stood and fell back and dosed off instantly.

* * *

**Boil quarters:**

Boil had taken his 'sister' to his room for a place to sleep for the next few hours. It would take them at least eight whole hours to reach Polis Massa.

Boil sets up the place where he sleeps with a blanket. Clones adapted to being able to sleep without any blanket. They never really did. Butin Numa's case, it was different. She was only a little girl who was bred differently. Boil had taken the liberty of taking an emergency blanket from the Medical room for her comfort. She set up nicely on the space Boil had made for her. But she was worried about where Boil would sleep. Boil noticed the look in her eyes when she felt bad for taking his space.

"Hey, don't worry little one. I'll sleep just fine." Boil says.

"Nerra" Numa replies.

Boil just sits down leaning against a wall next to the bed space. He had his DC-15S laid next to him in case trouble comes to them.

Numa slowly laid down on the bunk and faced the wall with Boil behind her.

_"Sorry brother."_ Numa says in her native touge.

* * *

**Polis Massa:**

Obi-Wan had Padme's children within his hands. They were crying. Padme had died. Anakin was probably dead too. Obi-Wan's brother. Why did the Force create such a sad future? Was it revenge for something the Jedi did? Was it just destiny to fall into the clouded Darkness?

Obi-Wan sends waves some Force energy to make the children go to sleep. He looked at baby Luke, the son of Anakin. Inside Luke was a hint of light. Pure Force energy, he was full of strength he may not truly discover. He took his notice to baby Leia. She was also infested with the Force too. She however didn't mirror it out as much as her brother. Either way, it was too dangerous to keep the twin together. If Anakin had stayed in the light, he would have been happy to see this moment. It would have made Obi-Wan very pleased to see his former Padawan feel very happy to have children. He wouldn't have had a care in the galaxy. All would have made Anakin a better Jedi. He was afraid to lose his wife Padme. What was must important to him. But in the end, he had lost all he had cared so dearly.

Obi-Wan and Yoda were in the same room meditating afterwards. It was useless to Obi-Wan to meditate. Anakin was his brother, his family. And he had killed him. He didn't feel the same, nor will he ever.

"Master?" Obi-Wan starts.

Yoda opes his eyes, his ears perk up and he looks at the other Jedi master.

"I know you said the prophacy of the 'chosen one' may have been misread, but what i it was misread and we have fallen because of our beliefs to the Code?" Obi-Wan asks.

"A dangerous path, it is to see into the future. Clouded by the darkness, we have been. Listening carefully, we did not. Misjudged our suroundings, we have." Yoda replies.

"But surly we could have changed everything that had happened if we tried." Obi-Wan says.

"Think on this, we will not." Yoda answers. "Go into hiding we will. Best left forgotten, those answers should be."

"But what about other Jedi within the star systems? We can't let them be hunted down till we are the last ones left." Obi-Wan says.

"Our job, it is not." Yoda replies. "Save them, another will."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Skywalkers, old apprentice." Yoda finally says.

"Ahsoka?' Obi-Wan asks.

Yoda moans. "A connection to her soldiers, she has. Powerful allies, her emotions have created."

"But Master, attachments are supposed to be dangerous, are they not?" Obi-Wan speaks up.

"Useful, this attachment is. An advantage, she has gained." Yoda says.

Obi-Wan walks to the window and rubs his beard.

"Master, I do worry for Ahsoka. She has her battalion of the 501st watching her, but I fear they will attract dangerous attention." Obi-Wan says.

"Attracted attention, they already have. Train her to survive, we will." Yoda replies.

"If it is the best we can do, then we shall do it." Obi-Wan says.

* * *

**Sharkbite bridge:**

Eight hours of waiting and they were only fifteen minutes from getting to Polis Massa.

Admiral Maddax was going though the Holonet searching though the latest news. Everything was basically the same as before. Jedi wiped out, new Empire, a raid on the Fuel Stations on Coruscant blah blah blah.

This galaxy could barely hold on to law now that Palpatine had shown his true colors to the public. Voting was illegal now, which means Palpatine cannot be taken out of power by law.

Rex had woken up Ahsoka and his close friends so they could land in the medical asteroid center. It would be better to have only a few Clones instead of over a thousand land. But the injured could have what they need there to heal them.

Boil enters the bridge with Numa's hand held within his. It was going to be hard to explain to everyone.

"Uh, Commander Tano?" Boil starts awkwardly.

"Boil, what is i-" Ahsoka turned around and saw the Twi'lek girl from Ryloth standing next to the 212th soldier. "Boil, what is she doing on the Sharkbite?"

"Well, uh she kinda followed us on after we were leaving. We didn't discover her until we were in orbit. And really we were just so exhausted from fighting our own kind that it was mind popping for us." Boil answers. "But whatever you choose to do Commander, please don't send her back to Ryloth. She was left with no family to live with."

"Calm down Boil, I'm not going to send her back to Ryloth if she wants to stay." Ahsoka says seeing Numa grip Boil's leg. She really did love him like an older brother. Boil probably feels the same.

Ahsoka walks to Numa and kneels down to her height. Then Ahsoka asked softly. "Do you want to say with Boil?"

Numa responds by grabbing Boils hand and it was pretty tight for a small child's grip.

Ahsoka blinks for a moment before just shrugging. "Well I guess that is a yes. Welcome aboard." Ahsoka says.

"Commander, we have just arrived to Polis Massa. What are your orders?" Maddax asks.

"Get a transport ready. We'll meet it in the hanger." Ahsoka says.

* * *

**Polis Massa:**

Security forces around the asteroid medical station saw the fleet of ships come out of hyperspace. They thought it was the new Empire claiming to take ownership of everything in the galaxy.

Bail Organa, Obi-Wan and Yoda saw the fleet too.

"Imperials! Why did they come all the way out here?" Bail asks.

"Don't worry Bail. They are not our enemy. This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano's fleet. She was sent to Yavin IV before the fall of the Jedi. So far, her soldiers have been fighting the Empire with all they have got." Obi-Wan explained.

"Ah, yes I remember Ahsoka Tano. She and Padme were good friends." Bail says.

"Let them land, we must." Yoda says.

"Hold on, I see a small shuttle coming from one of the Star Destroyers. It looks like a Jedi Shuttle used to drop of important supplies." Obi-Wan observed.

"Let the shuttle land." Bail tells a member of the station security.

"Yes you're majesty."

The shuttle heads directly to the closest free landing zone. It is given access to land without any security checks.

As they group of war veterans walk out of their shuttle with their weapons on them still, a team from the security of the station approaches them.

"Halt. What is your business here on Polis Massa?" The leader asked.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am here to see the Jedi Masters. Are they still here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come with us." The leader says looking at her Lightsabers. She was diffidently a Jedi of some kind.

Ahsoka's squad listened and followed them. Numa was still holding on to Boil's hand and gripped tighter when she saw things she didn't like seeing. Such as new people and medical Droids. Boil made sure that there was nothing to fear here. They were safe.

The security team took them to a pair of doors that would open by sensor. The guard didn't come any closer.

"Beyond these doors is what you are seeking." The leader says.

"Thank you." Ahsoka says.

The Jedi and Clones march into the room with a normal walk and see Yoda and-

"General Kenobi?!" Boil calls out loud surprised to see his General alive and well, aside from the ripped and dirty bits of Jedi uniform.

"Boil, Wooley, Oddball? Well this is a surprise." Obi-Wan says.

Boil literally jumped out of Numa's hand and ran at Obi-Wan and gave him a hug. Really, a hug.

"Oh, General, I didn't think you survived the fall from the cliff, but you did!" Boil yells in joy.

"Well, this has been a warn reunion. I'm glad to see some of my soldiers working for peace." Obi-Wan says gaining a smile he hasn't used for quite a while.

"We are at your service General Kenobi!" Boil says with himself, Oddball and Wooley giving salutes.

"Save the formalities Troopers." Obi-Wan says. "You being here is all the support I need."

"We will always have your back General. Always." Wooley says.

"Thank you Troopers."Obi-Wan says."Now Ahsoka, I have to explain everything about what has happened to the galaxy sine you have been liberating some ally's."

"Alright, what else has happened?" Ahsoka asks.

"When Master Yoda and me reunited with each other in Bail Organa's ship we went to Coruscant. We had returned to find Anakin's remaining forces of the 501st guarding the Temple to hunt down more stragglers. We had already finished them and went to the Temples message becon. Once we did change the message,we found the security recordings and..." Obi- Wan says. "...Anakin had killed the Younglings."

"What?!" Ahsoka asks in disbelief. "B- but. B-but. Why did he do this?!"

"He was deceived by a lie from the Chancellor. He stormed the Temple with his Clones and killed the Confederacy of Independent Systems leaders on Mustafar. Gunray and his allies already dead." Obi-Wan says waiting for Ahsoka to reply.

"Well, they did kinda hurt a lot of people during the Clone Wars. I pretty much understand why he would do that." Ahsoka says.

" matter what Nute Gunray and his allies did, they still didn't deserve to die. A fair trial would have been the answer." Obi-Wan says.

"After all that, Anakin saw Padme's ship land and I was secretly hidden in it. After a debate about Anakin's fall, I decided to jump in. But that was a big mistake." Obi-Wan said.

"Why, what happened?" Ahsoka asked dying to know the answer.

"Anakin use the Force to choke her because he was thinking she was betraying her for me. He had only choked her for around ten seconds and she passed out." Obi-Wan says.

"That's horrible!" Ahsoka said.

"It got worse. Anakin and me decided to throw words at each other and then I was sure he had decided his fate. I activated my Lightsaber, as he did also. By the time out fight was over, I had won. But my spirit is deeply hurt. He was badly injured, maybe gravely. His body was in flames when his cloths had burned up and he was left in terrible agony." Obi-Wan said with his voice cracking remembering the events.

"Calm yourself, Master Obi-Wan." Yoda says.

"Then what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"I wasn't sure, but I am almost certain he is dead. No one could survive that." Obi-Wan replied. "And these children are the offspring of Anakin and Padme."

Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and Kix looked at the children laid to rest on the small bed near them.

"They are so cute!" Ahsoka says sounding exited to see Anakin's and Padme's children. She had always wondered what Anakin's kids would look like. She had found the answer.

"They are pretty cute, Ahsoka." Rex replies agreeing to Ahsoka's comment.

"They got names, General?" Fives asks.

"Yes they do Fives. The boy is Luke Skywalker, the girl is Leia Amidala." Obi-Wan replies.

"Are they getting their immunizations?" Kix asks. "Children can easily get sick when they are very young."

"Yes, they have been given the proper medical treatment, Kix." Obi-Wan answers.

"But wait. Where is Padme Master?" Ahsoka asks.

Obi-Wan looks down at his boots. It will be quite a tragic thing to say to Ahsoka, who seemed to be one of Padme's best friends.

"Padme died after she had given birth to the twins. I'm so sorry Ahsoka." Obi-Wan says sadly.

Ahsoka took it badly. Not only had the Jedi been almost wiped out, but her best friend outside of the Order was dead.

"Padmes dead?" Ahsoka asks in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan says back.

"Can I see her, Master?" Ahsoka asks.

"You mean, see Padme right now?" Obi-Wan asked almost shocked by her request.

"Yes, I want to say my final goodbyes before I never see her again." Ahsoka says sadly.

Obi-Wan and Yoda look at each other and back at Ahsoka.

"Say your goodbyes, you can." Yoda replies.

"Thank you, Masters." Ahsoka says. "Where is she located?"

"Just beyond that door Ahsoka." Obi-Wan says pointing to a door near him. "Don't afraid of what you may see. She is at peace now."

"I won't be afraid. I'll be OK." Ahsoka replies.

Ahsoka walks into the medical room where her Senator friend's body was. Rex felt uneasy about this. Her entering by herself would probably not be the best thing despite she said she would be OK by herself.

"I'll go with her." Rex says.

"Alright, Rex." Obi-Wan says.

After Rex entered the room that Ahsoka entered, Obi-Wan looked at the Twi'lek gill right near Boil. He remembered her from Ryloth's village of Habat. What was she doing here?

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had already made it to Padme's body. She could sense the Senator's life force was gone, and drained very recently.

It was hard to imagine Skyguy would do something to kill the one he loved the most. He let the Darkside slip into him by seeking the power to save her. But in the end, he was the person who killed her. His worry for Padme was so heavy, it clouded his judgement. If only he had tried to seek even only on of the Jedi's help, like Obi-Wan, he most likely wouldn't have been turned into what he swore to destroy.

Ahsoka leaned forward and looked into Padme's face. She couldn't find it easy to look at her friend's body knowing her life was gone.

"Padme." She started. "I'm so, so sorry for what has happened."

The body, of course, didn't respond.

"You have been a good friend for me. You have given so much. You wanted peace and no war. You wanted a Republic, not an Empire."

It was what Ahsoka wanted to tell her friend in person.

"You were my sister Padme. You would play games with me when we were bored. You even taught me things I never learnt before. And you even worked as my defense for that crime Barriss did. I loved you." Ahsoka says with a tear forming in her eye.

Rex walked inside the room Padme's body was located. He saw Ahsoka leaning in at Padme's face. Ahsoka put her left hand up to her eye. Rex now knew she was heartbroken by her friends demise.

Rex walks right next to Ahsoka and puts an arm around her slowly. Ahsoka looks towards Rex and pushes her face into the chest of his armor.

"Oh Rex, why did all this have to happen?" Ahsoka asked with more tears now pouring out of her eyes.

"I don't know Ahsoka. The galaxy isn't a good place." Rex replies.

Rex knew what he said wouldn't help one bit. But Ahsoka did raise a good question. Why did all of this happen? The Jedi being wiped out. Friends being killed. And it was because of two people. Chancellor Palpatine. No, Darth Sidious, who was now an Emperor. Emperor Palpatine. And General Anakin Skywalker too. His General, helping a Sith Lord rip apart a galaxy. He was fighting against what he was protecting. Rex hated him. Even if Anakin had died suffering, he still didn't care about him.

"Would you like to say anything Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I will. She was a good ally." Rex replies.

Rex looks at the Senator. He was used to giving speeches. Ones for boosting the men's courage, creating plans that sounded completely ridiculous and giving a speech about all the men lost in each and every battle. This however, felt very different. He wanted to give it his best. He admired Senator Amidala when she spoke out defending the Clone's and trying to gain them rights, put down arms and have peace. But the Senate full of corruption didn't see eye to eye on good methods.

" Padme Amidala. Ma'am, you were a great friend. You spent most of your time trying to help those in need, and at the same time, worry about the political views everyone has about peace. You respected us Clones as real human beings. Not as creatures bred in a laboratory." Saying the last words reminded him of Pong Krell. He hated those memories and wished he could just lose them. "You have shown great spirit in fighting for freedom. You are a good friend Senator Padme Amidala. Where ever you may be till this day, I hope your soul rests in peace. As we fight for freedom across the galaxy, we will always remember you and treasure what you believed in. Peace."

Ahsoka's eyes shine like light blue glowing orbs and she hugged Rex a second time.

"Oh Rex, that was so beautiful!" Ahsoka exclaims.

"Thank you Ahsoka, I always did think I was a good spokesperson. But I didn't know I was that good." Rex admits.

"Oh no, it was quite refreshing hearing you speak like that." Obi-Wan says walking in the medical area. "You might be a good man for doing politics one day."

"Nah, I'll give politics a skip, sir. Besides, it was madam Amidala who was a great speaker for peace." Rex says.

"Her speaking skills were quite admirable weren't they." Obi-Wan says.

"Master Kenobi, what is the next plan?" Ahsoka asks.

"We are heading to the Tantive IV to discuss what to do with the children. You should come with us. We need to speak more before we split up." Obi-Wan says.

"But what about my soldiers?" Ahsoka asks.

"Maybe they can follow Bail's ship." Obi-Wan says.

"Alright. Are we leaving now?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes, we are." Obi-Wan replies. "And don't worry about Padme's body. It will be transported to Naboo for a mass funeral in Theed."

"Are we attending the funeral Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't see why not. And we should make sure Padme's funeral isn't disturbed by anything. However we may need some disguises before heading there. Mostly the Clones, their armor is easy to see." Obi-Wan says.

"Good point. But where do we get the disguises needed?" Ahsoka asks.

"Oh, I'm sure Bail may have that covered." Obi-Wan replies.

* * *

**Tantive IV:**

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail Organa are in a meeting to discuss what to do when hitting Theed city. It was sad knowing the Jedi Order may have had to close up their doors and see what the future brings from this Empire.

During the meeting, Ahsoka and her Clones were watching Antillies attempting to wipe C-3PO. 3PO kept backing away from the ships captain and yelling "np, no, keep away. Please don't Master Antillies. It's all I have left!"

"C'mon 3PO, it will only take a split second. You don't have anything to worry about." Antillies says.

R2-D2 beeps in amusement. Ahsoka smirks.

Fives, Boil and Jessie got a good laugh at seeing this.

Despite Amidala being dead, Ahsoka knew she couldn't let 3PO lose his memories. He would be a source for information in the future if Luke and Leia were to meet sometime later. She needed 3PO's memory core.

"Antillies?" Ahsoka calls.

"Yes, Master Jedi?" Antillies asks.

"I'll take care of 3PO." Ahsoka answers.

"Alright." Antillies says.

Ahsoka walks to the gold Protocol Droid and says to him. "3PO. It is necessary to do this. It's for safety. If you spill the information about Padme and Anakin to the kids, you may scare them. Do you want to fail Leia and Luke?"

"No, miss Ahsoka, I don't. I didn't realize I would be that much of a danger." C-3PO admits. "Very well, I'll accept this."

"I do not want to lose your memories. They will be restored sometimes in many years time." Ahsoka says.

"Oh, that would be most pleasing!" C-3PO says happily. "But please be gentle. I want my body and mind to stay intact."

"I will. Don't worry 3PO. Anakin did teach me stuff about machines." Ahsoka says.

"Oh, master Anakin. Why did he have to turn evil?" The Protocol Droid asked.

"I don't know 3-PO. Well, we better get started." Ahsoka said.

"Hold on. I want to say my goodbyes to R2, if that's OK?" C-3PO asked.

"It's fine." Ahsoka says.

C-3PO puts his metal hand on his Astromech friends head and says. "R2, my friend. I will truly miss you. I will never forget you."

Artoo beeps back sadly.

"Well, I am ready." C-3PO says.

After a few minutes, C-3PO's memory core is replaced with another one. Once he reactivated he said his beginning catch fraze. "Greetings, I am C3PO, human Cyborg relations, how might I serve you?"

"Well, that's done it Antillies. He is now possible to control now without risking the twins secret." Ahsoka says.

"Thank you Ahsoka." Antilles says gratefully. "Greetings C-3PO, I am Captain Antillies, your new master."

"Hello master Antillies, how might I serve you?" The new 3PO asked.

Antillies ignores the golden Droid and focuses on the Jedi. "Thanks so much for your help. We could use you here on the Tantive IV ."

"As much as that would be a great honor Antillies, my place is with the Clones of my squad." Ahsoka says.

"I understand." Antillies says.

"Let's go boys." Ahsoka says to her men.

"Yes sir." The Clones said.

Ahsoka walked down a few halls. And made it to the meeting room where Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail were.

"You may enter." They heard Bail's voice echo from behind the door.

Ahsoka and her soldiers followed from the hall to the room and saw the two Masters and Senator with a lot of what appeared to be robes of sorts. They looked like an extra large pile.

"What's all that Masters?" Ahsoka asked.

"It is the disguises we have taken to use to blend in with the people of Naboo. "Obi-Wan replied. "If we need to have heavy security without attractin too much attention, we need to look less like ourselves."

"That's smart Master."Ahsoka says.

"Yes,now we better put this stuff on before we arrive." Obi-Wan says. "Is your fleet still following the Tantive IV?"

"Yes master, but some of my ships have been in hiding in orbit above Yavin." Ahsoka replies.

"It's good you have a lot of friends Ahsoka. Were it not for your caring friendship with the Clones, we probably wouldn't be in better conditions now.' Obi-Wan says.

"What about Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"Riding on Obi-Wan's back, I will." Yoda replies.

"That's funny Master." Ahsoka asked.

"Well not like anyone will not notice a very short green man being Grand Master Yoda himself." Bail says. "Now let's our robes on. Oh, and we might need a lot more people to cover the track Padme will be going on."

"Should I send more squads of Clones to give back up, unless we don't have enough disguises." Ahsoka says.

"Don't worry, I have a lot more. These are just a small amount of what I got. I used to use these when I needed to go behind the old Trade Federation lines." Bail says.

"I'll get a few transports to send a few to the surface somewhere." Ahsoka says.

"And I'll make sure the queen knows of our little visit." Bail says.

* * *

**Sometime later on Naboo:**

The Tantive IV and a few shuttle's from the Sharkbite land in a large hanger.

The transports concluded of some newly introduced Clones. Harpoon, Wester, Spice, Darmon and Trix. They are a new group of Clones who became a team on Yavin after taking on large squads of Super Battle Droids. They decided to name their group, 'Cutups'. They used anything that was strong in a fight, heavy Blasters, Grenades Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons,the best.

Darmona was like the Clone Trooper Hardcase. He liked fights and really loved being ambushed. He was the leader.

Bail had the Clones put on the extremely large clocks and they were pretty much same. Someone would have to have a very hard look to even get suspicious.

"Let's get Padme's coffin of the ship." Bail says and looks at six Clones in robes. "Would you six mind unloading the coffin from my ship?"

"Of course Senator." One says. "C'mon men."

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Ahsoka were ready. When Yoda said he would be riding on Obi-Wan's back, he was implying he would be in the hood of it behind Obi-Wan's head.

Ahsoka had to laugh at the look they had together. But Yoda soon re adjusted to make it less funny looking.

"*Sigh* This is not a moment for laughs." Ahsoka finally says.

Obi-Wan put's a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I know young one. I felt bad when my master Qui-Gon died. The feeling passes in time."

"I know, Master." Ahsoka says.

The Clones had the coffin held over their heads, ready to get everything started.

"Thank you Troopers. We had better get ready." Bail says.

* * *

**Padme's funeral, Naboo Theed:**

Everyone in Theed came to honor Padme. She was loved by everyone here. Her family had also came here. They were saddened by the news too. Many friends came to see Padme off, including Jar Jar. (Yes, Jar Jar.)

Obi-Wan with Yoda, Bail, Ahsoka, Rex and Fives were in their cloaks watching Padme's body being moved down the road. They slowly followed trying to keep up, but the civilians were hard to cross without revealing who they are. Clones were all over the crowds. They were only noticeable as people in cloaks. Under their cloaks, they had their DC-15S Carbines in both hands. Due to them being under the cloaks, it looked like they only had their hands grouped together. Everything was going as smoothly as can be. Aside it being a respectable funeral, they still needed to look for trouble. Even the smallest thing from a civilian would be enough for the Clones to come in and arrest them.

Rex and Fives were ahead of Bail, Obi-Wan (carrying Yoda) and Ahsoka.

Fives was worried something may disturb this whole thing planned. He looked all around the buildings, the crowds and the water.

"Easy Fives, I doubt anyone will be causing any trouble while a funeral is taking place." Rex says.

"I know Rex, but who knows what the Emperor may send after us. He has many trained assassins in the Imperial Navy. They were made to kill Jedi you know." Fives says.

"I doubt they are even here Fives. Unless the Chancellor has hundreds of them searching the galaxy for rouge Jedi and Clones, they would have already been looking for them in Theed." Rex says.

"But he may have spies!" Fives exclaims.

"Fives, we haven't seen any trouble yet. Unless someone does something we see, we have no proof we are being watched." Rex explains.

"Still, we should keep an eye out for trouble." Fives says.

Obi-Wan and Bail were engaged in a conversation. They were both looking around as Rex and Fives were.

"It seems rather odd we haven't encountered any resistance while we have been here. I'd think some Imperial spies were here." Bail says.

"I don't sense anything near by watching us, but I do feel as if we won't be hidden for long." Obi-Wan says.

Obi-Wan looks at the Clones hidden with their cloaks. They were doing their best to keep everything spotless on the streets. No riots were happening, no arguments. They were truly dedicated to their work.

"Senator Organa? I was wondering, what will Ahsoka do with her soldiers? They will require fuel, food, rations, medical supplies, ammunition and water to fight against the Empire." Obi-Wan asked.

"Simple Master Kenobi. I was thinking of asking her to lend me some of her Troops as workers in exchange of supplies." Bail says. "I'll ask her after after this is all over."

"That's good news to hear Senator." Obi-Wan says.

Yoda, who is inside the hood of Obi-Wan's cloak sensed trouble was on it's way very soon. He reached out and felt the danger was near by.

"Master Obi-Wan, close the enemy is. Leave we must as soon as we can." Yoda says.

"Master, what is after us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Imperials, coming they are." Yoda replies. "Leave we should, after Senator Amidala's funeral."

"Alright Master." Obi-Wan answers. Obi-Wan turns to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, after this is over, we need to leave. Master Yoda can sense to danger lurking after us."

"But our disguises, isn't it working the way we wanted it to?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think anyone will notice us, but I do believe the Empire's minions will be checking everyone carefully. We are in danger of being found."

"OK, I'll tell Rex to contact all them men to meet up at the main square after the body is placed into the tomb." Ahsoka says.

"Alright, don't lose your cover Ahsoka."Obi-Wan says.

Ahsoka walks behind Rex and Fives for a few seconds. She could hear Fives talking about being found by the Imperials, but Rex was saying they wouldn't be found. Ahsoka walks next to her Captain.

"Hey Rex. Master Kenobi told me to tell you to contact the Troops to meet up at the main square." Ahsoka says.

"Thanks Commander, I'll tell them soon." Rex says.

Somewhere upon a tower near by, an Imperial Senator was watching the crowds walking with the coffin. He saw five people walking with it in cloaks. What was more weird was that there were more people in cloaks all over the pathway. He, however was more interested in the ones walking with the coffin.

He had then pulled out a Sniper Rifle and aimed it at the first three people. They were still to dark to see with the cloaks hiding their faces and bodies under them. He then used a switch on his Rifle to change the way he would be able to look at them. It was a night vision setting that would make their darkened areas more brighter. The brightness was working.

He looked at the figure on his left. It surprised him with what he saw.

"An ARC Trooper?" He questions quietly. It was ARC Trooper-5555. Fives.

He aims at the figure in the middle of the group.

"Another ARC Trooper?" It was CT-7567. Captain Rex.

He then aims at another smaller person. Beyond that persons hood was Anakin Skywalkers old Padawan.

"Ahsoka Tano?" The spy asks.

He finally aims at the last two in the back.

He could see both cloaked faces now.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda? Senator Organa? The Troops must be aware of this!" The spy says.

He pulls out a comlink and calls someone.

"Shadow-01? There are Jedi in the city of Theed! We must eliminate them now before they can escape!" The corrupt Senator orders.

"Copy that sir we'll track them now. What do they look like?" A Shadow Trooper asked.

"They are wearing brown cloaks. A lot of people are. They must be rouge Clone Troopers. You will follow them first and close a trap on them." The Senator orders.

A three LAAT Gunships are flying above the water near Theed. they had big squads of Shadow Troopers, ready to kill Jedi. They checked their blades and saw that they were sharpened.

"Once we land in Theed, we will be waiting for the large group of cloaked individuals to be boxed in and we will swoop in for the kill. Is that understood?" Shadow-01 asked.

The Shadow Trooper squad nods in reply.

"Good, we will be leaving the ships soon." Shadow-01 says.

Later on, when Padme's body had finally made it's journey to where her resting place would be, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Bail, Rex and Fives said goodbye again. Rex summoned his troops to meet up in the main yard near their ship's hangers. All the hooded figures were now traveling back to the courtyard to meet. They need to make sure all men arrived and some not wondering off. Ahsoka's group was there first and more Clones would arrive in groups of two each.

On the edge of the city, the LAAT's dropped off the Shadow Troopers and proceeded to get to the courtyard as soon as possible. They used their stealth run to get there. I would only take a matter of seconds before they intercept the rouges.

Back in the courtyard, Obi-Wan felt Yoda crawling out of his hood. And jumped on to the Naboo ground. He activates his Lightsaber getting ready for an attack.

"Our enemies. Here they are." Yoda says. "Our disguises, no longer needed, they are."

"He is right." Bail says. "If we keep them on, they will slow us down."

"Everyone, take off the disguises!" Obi-Wan ordered.

Everyone ripped off their cloaks and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Bail, Rex and the rest of the Clones underneath appeared.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ignited their Lightsabers and the Clones aimed all around with their weapons.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. They needed to know where the enemy will appear. Who are they fighting? They didn't know.

Just then, a load of shuffling sounds could be heard from one direction. Yoda, Obi-Wan raise their Lightsabers waiting to confront the Shadow Troopers. Behind them Ahsoka got into a defensive position and Bail had his personal blaster aiming in the direction of the sounds. Just then, blue blurs appear all down a path.

Obi-Wan got defensive. "Stay on your toes! These assassins are deadly and hard to take down!"

"Troopers! Take a lined position and blast them!" Ahsoka ordered.

The Clones followed Tano's order and got into a line. They blasted at the blurred enemies coming at them. The Clones were lucky to kill four of them, but it wasn't enough to slow them down. The Shadow Troopers had hit the line and slashed at a few Troopers, three Clones were dead. Other Clones fired at the SHadow Troopers and they easiley dodged the blaster waves.

Some of them were at Master Yoda and when the Shadow Troopers swing in for the attack. Yoda jumps over the Shadow Trooper and brang his green short Lightsaber down, sliding it's blade across his back. The Shadow Trooper is stunned for a few seconds, and falls flat on the ground. Yodthen jumps at another two Shadow Troopers and cut their chests in when they strike at him. Two more were now dead.

Rex and Fives were using their duel DC-17 Pistols to fire at some Shadow Troopers. Their shots didn't hit anything besides the walls around the courtyard.

A Shadow Trooper takes a slash at Fives, but he dodged it... barely. Another swing from the Shadow Trooper and he grabbed his sharp arms. Another arm went to take out Fives, but another hand stopped it and a blast to the Troopers head made sure the Imperial was finished. Rex was the shooter.

"Gee, thanks Rex." Fives says gratefully.

"It's not over yet, we still have to finish the rest off." Rex reminded the ARC Trooper.

Darmona had somehow hidden his Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon in his cloak. He used it to shoot at the Shadow Troopers around him. It's was hard for the Shadow Troopers to avoid the blasts. They had paid a lot when Darmona mowed a whole squad down.

"HAHAHA, c'mon. What are you doing?! Trying to find a way to lose more quickly?! Darmona mocked the Imperials.

"Darmona, relax." Trix says. "You're getting a bit too carried away with that thing."

"But then again Trix, they do deserve it!" Wester said throwing a grenade towards a squad of approaching Shadow Troopers.

The grenade went boom and the Shadow Troopers yelled in pain and dying breaths.

"Nice one Wester!" Harpoon says in awe of Wester's grenade throwing.

This battle was annoy and General Kenobi couldn't agree anymore than he does now. They were getting attacked on Naboo. The planet full of peace and a great relaxing environment for just about anyone. And today was the day in Theed for Padme's funeral, which only just after were they attacked by Imperials. The Empire would pay for the attack.

By the time the fight was over, twelve of the Clones in Ahsoka's garrison were dead. Organa has managed to gun down four Shadow Troopers during the fight. with his blaster. Obi-Wan had taken six, Yoda took five and Ahsoka took seven. The Clones had killed the rest.

Soon after, Theed's royal guards came to see what the blasting sounds were.

"What's going on here?" The Guard Captain demanded.

"Ah yes, the Queens royal guards I assume? My name is Bail Organa. The Queen let us come here in secret to watch over Ms. Amidala's funeral. She even gave us paper work to allow us to say here for the funeral." Bail explained.

"Let me sees those papers." The Guard Leader ordered.

Bail hands the papers over to the Leader. The leader looks though the sheets of paper by looking carefully making sure none was fake. After checking the details, he handed the Senator back the paper work.

"Yes, everything appeared to be in check. But what about these dead Clones?"" The Leader asked.

"Well the dead ones with the blades are Imperial Troops, the other dead ones in blue 501st armor are Commander Tano's men." Bail replied.

"Of course. Don't worry about the bodies, we will deal with them." The leader says.

"I think it would be more respectful to my men if we take the bodies that were with us, and give them a proper burial for their dedication to their work." Ahsoka suggests.

"Of course, that sounds good." The Guard Leader says. "We'll take things from here now onward. I suggest you leave Theed right away. One large squad of Imperials is bad enough, anymore will be overkill."

The group leaves with the bodies of the 501st Troops while the Naboo Guards run to each entry to block of any civilians from entering the scene.

The corrupt Senators watches from the tower and curses the Jedi for winning. He was thinking about taking a shot from here. But he would be easily caught knowing how many people are down there. He decided to just leave instead and report back to the Emperor.

In the hanger where the Tantive IV and the Shuttles were, Bail and Yoda get on to their ship. Obi-Wan was waiting outside of the Tantive IV and Ahsoka was wondering why.

"Master Kenobi, why aren't we going on the ship?" Ahsoka asks.

"This is where we need to split up Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replies.

"Split up?" Ahsoka asks. "What do you mean?"

"Before we had landed on Naboo Ahsoka, me, Master Yoda and Bail decided to choose the fate of the two children." Obi-Wan starts.

"Luke and Leia." Ahsoka says.

"The young life forms together will be too noticeable to the Emperor when they are together for a long period of time. It is possible they he detected them when we were attacked before we had left for Naboo." Obi-Wan says.

"So they are being separated from each other. But will they know of each others existence?" Ahsoka asks.

"Not for the first half of their lives I'm afraid. Unless something manages to stop the Empire, I have high doubts they will ever meet and find out they are brother and sister." Obi-Wan explains.

"So where are they getting sent to?" Ahsoka asks.

"We have decided to send Leia to live with the Organa family on Alderaan. That will then eliminate her last name as Amidala and replaced with Organa." Obi-Wan explains.

"And the boy, Luke?" Ahsoka asks.

"He will be sent to his family on Tatooine in the Dune Sea. He will be safe there with some relatives there." Obi-Wan replied.

"I think it is wise to do that Master. I hope they do meet one day. They will be thrilled to find out they have a brother/sister relationship." Ahsoka says.

"That depends on whether or not their lives turn out well in the future outcomes." Obi-Wan points out.

"Well we can only hope Master." Ahsoka says.

Boil and his 212th friends walked out of the Tantive four. Boil was holding on to the baby Luke with one hand and Numa's hand in the other. Obi-Wan had seen her before on Polis Massa, but decided not to ask about it then.

"Boil?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes sir, here is the baby you are taking, sir." Boil says handing Luke to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I do recall being responsible for the little ones journey. But I do have one question for you. How did she meet up with you?" Obi-Wan asked looking directly at Numa.

"She was a stowaway sir. She sneaked on to our ship before we had left Ryloth." Boil says.

"I see. Well there must be a bigger story to this I guess. You'll have to tell me later. Right now we have to leave before more Imperial Troops arrive." Obi-Wan says.

Obi-Wan enters a shuttle with Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and Boil. All Clones leave the Naboo hanger into the shuttle and soon into the skies of Naboo. Once in orbit of Naboo, the Tantive IV and the Republic Shuttles had made it to the Venator-Class Star Destroyer called the Sharkbite. Once there, Yoda's voice came from the intercom.

"Good trip, I bid you. Go we must. Meet up again we will." Yoda says.

The Tantive IV then get's into hyperspace and leaves the Jedi Master Obi-Wan and Jedi Knight Ahsoka with the Clones.

Once inside the Sharkbite, they had ordered the fleet to head to Tatooine to send Luke to his home with his aunt and his uncle in the Dune Sea.

* * *

**Tatooine (much later) :**

A shuttle landed in the middle of no where and Obi-Wan exit's it with and a Tatooine Eopie. Ahsoka walks out with him.

"Are you sure you wish to go alone, Master? There are Sand People and Pirates all over this sand ball of a planet." Ahsoka asks concerned about the safety of one of the last Jedi in the Galaxy.

"I have to do this alone, Ahsoka. Bringing anyone else along will most likely annoy them. Having the son of Anakin being placed in their care will be stressful since Tatooine is harsh on just about anyone." Obi-Wan says. "And besides.,I think he is more protected here than anywhere else."

"Makes sense Master." Ahsoka says. "Just make sure you come back safe and sound." Ahsoka says.

"I will. Do wait for me to return." Obi-Wan says.

"We will." Ahsoka calls watching Obi-Wan climb the Eopie that carried supplies.

He set off into the send terrain to get to the Dune Sea. Ahsoka felt Obi-Wan's heart beginning to break upon here. Perhaps he felt sad by Anakin's fall to the Darkside and Tatooine being his first home when meeting Obi-Wan for the first time? Ahsoka didn't know, nor would she. Obi-Wan was Anakin's friend for many more years than Ahsoka was. The 'Hero with no Fear' and the 'Negotiator' side by side, friend by friend, brother with brother. Their friendship had fallen and ended, forever.

* * *

**Much longer than my last chapters am I right? It's to make up for chapter 7. It has come in double sized, and much quicker. :)**

**Well that concludes the end of this chapter. As you can see, it has featured the end of the Clone Wars for good (not Star Wars: The Clone Wars). That's just too evil) and the Rise of the Empire. Will Ahsoka have what it takes to lead Torrent Company past the evil Empire and find a way to defeat them? **

**Time will tell... **

**So from now on, the Darkside will be with you when reading past Chapter 8. **

**If anyone want's to give idea's to me, please don't hesitate to tell me any. These seasons will be harder to increase with not many idea's coming from my head.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	9. Sandy Pirates Of War

**And we are back to the Clone Rebellion of Order 66… no, I now mean Star Wars: Clone Rebellion (Season 1)**

**Yes, the name has changed, but the game hasn't. I was thinking 'Clone Rebellion of Order 66 was too weird for a name. You tell me if you like that one more or this one more please. Thanks.**

**In the last episode, things were twice as long. I call it a double episode to contain the ending of Revenge of the Sith. **

**As of now, we travel beyond the borders of 'Star Wars III Revenge of the Sith' and enter a galaxy slowly changing from its old peaceful days to a darkened evil place.**

* * *

_The Clone Wars are over! Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex have been working very effectively to fight against the Galactic Empire's forces to save the last of the Jedi! But, as the end of a war filled era has began, the Darkside has won! Ahsoka's unit of Torrent Company are the only force capable of fighting the enemy! As they wait for Obi-Wan Kenobi to return to their shuttle, other things are going on across the galaxy! _

* * *

**Ahsoka's shuttle:**

It has been many hours since Obi-Wan had left for Lars homestead. Or was it only two hours? It was hard to tell. Everyone was only waiting for the Jedi Master to return and at the same time, avoid the Tusken Raiders.

After a long while of playing cards and checking the Holonet, they decided they could get some rest. Would the Tusken Raiders attack at night? Or would they just stay at their camps? It didn't matter. Obi-Wan probably wouldn't return for quite a while now. the beast he rides was very slow when Kenobi picked it up.

Ahsoka checked the Tatooine standered time. It was two hours before midnight.

Obi-Wan had taken this journey seriously. When he had mentioned of Owen and Beru, he said how they didn't like it when Anakin had left his home to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan understood this. They would have not been pleased by seeing Anakin's son in their hands. He was Anakin's boy anyway, not theres. As of consequence from having to hide, Luke Skywalker would hear stories of his father being a farmer who died instead of the Jedi Knight and most he dicided to become.

Ahsoka, the Clones and Numa decided to rest for now. Obi-Wan would return soon, and that means they would have no time to rest here when they need to leave. The sounds Jedi Shuttles made was loud. They didn't have anything to cancel out the sound the ship's engines made. It would be hard to sleep with around your ears, and lekku.

"Boys, let's take a rest for now." Ahsoka says.

"You sure more Tusken Raiders won't pick a fight with the inhabitants of this Shuttle?" Rex asks.

"If they do, they will see the error of their ways." Ahsoka replies. "Now, let's just go to sleep. I'm already tired myself."

* * *

**Tatooine desert:**

Obi-Wan was a little far from the Shuttle he needed to get back to. Dispute the distance, he was pretty close. He was glad he wasn't walking this journey he decided to go on alone, otherwise he would have been dropped of closer. Were it not for the Eopie Kenobi had been riding, his feet would have been killing him. But his butt was numb. Very numb.

Obi-Wan was thing about how the day had gone. Or was it days? He didn't know. Everything was getting more strange and more stressful. Friends had betrayed him and his friendship.

Cody.

Blast it! Why did Cody follow orders instead of his General? Has he not remembered how their friendship was during the Clone Wars? Obi-Wan has always fought on the front lines with his men behind him. Obi-Wan grew to admire his legion the 212th Attack Battalion. They were his friends, his brothers.

But, as all friendships end, he was betrayed by the one man he didn't think would him.

Falling from the cliff on Utapau really opened his eyes up. Perhaps Obi-Wan was thinking his life was over? It doesn't matter now. He was here, and he was alive. Alive like all the Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans and Younglings wouldn't experience now.

Then all of a sudden, a loud calling moan brings Kenobi's attention to his surroundings. The sound was on his right. Another sound was heard and this time, on his left. He immediately jumped off from the Eopie and activated his blue blade with it's shreak sound alerting the callers.

Than from behind Obi-Wan a shot blasts at him, but he quickly managed to deflect it back at the shooter. It was dark out where he was and if it is dark, than you would be a fool to travel in Sand People turf.

As Obi-Wan considered his position and area he was in, he now realized that he must have been surrounded by the Tuskens.

A few more shots had fired from different positions. He almost didn't have proper defense with the 1st and 3rd blast. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's Lightsaber and activated it in his left hand. He had duel wielded Sabers now and he would be able to get better timing with his blue blades of light covering him.

Obi-Wan expected the glowing to reveal the enemies positions, but to no luck, his enemies remained anonymous to their locations. The only think Obi-Wan could do is wait to be shot at and get the foolish desert creatures.

Another shot bounces between the two Lightsabers in Kenobi's hands and he knew where the first Sand Person was. He did a Force jump and and landed right behind the enemy. Kenobi then drove his twin colored blades into the sand colored robes. Two orange cuts appeared on the robes and body. One dash across the lower chest and one a top of that one. Other Sand People in the area began to start some interesting calls and then over a hill in the moon light a whole wave of Sand People appeared and begin to charge at the lone Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan in no time smacks the Eopie in the behind and Obi-Wan makes communication to it. "Run along now young Eopie. And be careful."

The Eopie complied and runs off. Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist and activated his communicator. "Ahsoka!"

* * *

**Jedi Shuttle:**

Ahsoka was sleeping at the flight controls. Waiting for a lone Jedi Master was boring. Shouldn't Obi-Wan have considered taking the Shuttle closer instead of using an Eopie to take much longer?

Then, Obi-Wan's voice echo'ed in the room.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan could be heard.

Ahsoka only moved around while sleeping. And went into a still position again.

"AHSOKA!" Ahsoka just moved again and continued sleeping more.

"AHSOKA!" Obi-Wan voice yells.

Ahsoka then instantly bounced back on the pilot's seat and looked around.

"I-is that you Master Plo?"

"Ahsoka, please respond!" Obi-Wan's voice pleaded over the communicator.

Ahsoka instantly pressed the reply button.

"Master Kenobi, is something wrong? What happened?" Ahsoka asked worried.

"I'm fine- for now." Obi-Wan says. "I'm in need of help Ahsoka. Sand People have ambushed me and there is a lot of them. Please send an assault force to back me up. I cannot handle such attacks I'm on my own." Obi-Wan says. "Here is my location, please hurry."

"Don't worry Master, help is on the way!" Ahsoka says.

The communicator shuts off and Ahsoka sends a message to the Shartkbite. It is to send a reasonable assault force to Obi-Wan's position. Twenty LAAT's were selected and two AT-RT transports were sent to assist them. Each carrier would carry four each with the drivers on them.

Ahsoka's Shuttle would make it to the Jedi Master first.

**Obi-Wan**:

Minutes later, Master Kenobi had managed to kill twenty more Sand People and clear them all from all around him. But he kept getting shot at. It didn't make any difference since they just keep on coming from the hill.

"C'mon Ahsoka, hurry." Obi-Wan speaks out quietly."

As the Tusken Raiders on the hill began to take aim with Sniper Rifles, Ahsoka's Shuttle flies over head.

Obi-Wan looked directly at it with a glad smile seeing some friends.

As the Shuttle lands in the sand behind Kenobi, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Boil, Wooley and Darmonas's squad exit the transport and head for Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka, Rex and Fives got to Obi-Wan's right while Boil, Wooley and Darmona's men go to his left.

The Tuskens continue to attack.

"Sorry we took long Master!" Ahsoka speaks loud to get the Master to hear her regret.

"At least I'm still alive at the moment. And the Sand People appear to have some strong weapons. Where would they have gotten them?" Obi-Wan questions.

"I'd give a few answers to the Master Kenobi, but this blaster fire is distracting!" Ahsoka says.

Then Darmona's head pokes towards Ahsoka. "Hey Commander Tano! Let us deal with it! We love a good battle!"

"If it keeps us from dying, sure!" Ahsoka says.

"Yes! C'mon boys let's show them something to be afraid of!" Darmona cries.

The group of five push forward, thus becoming the Sand People's targets. What was a real challenge for the Tusken Raiders was that the fives Clones were dangerous working with each other, Darmona specially.

As they took all the Sand People on the hill, they quickly made their way up to advance. As the group of five made it to the top, they went back a bit. It was something they had seen, but it didn't stop their shooting.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan decided to see what was happening for themselves. They climbed the hill and saw Darmona firing his Z-6 away in swarms from left to right and back again. The others had their DC-15S Blasters firing constantly trying to avoid getting blasted.

As Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and the others got up the hill, they saw what made Darmona's team continue fighting more intensely.

There was literally over a hundred Sand People with Blasters beyond their kind. There was some trenches filled with Sand People blasting away at Darmona's lines.

Ahsoka didn't like this. Nor did Obi-Wan. These Tusken Raiders seemed to have been stealing or possibly buying weapons and are trying to invade something. It didn't matter what the reason was anymore, as long as they cleared the Sand People from here and see what else they are hiding.

The first trench was only twenty feet away. They could get to some easier cover if they take it as there isn't any Sand People occupying it. The only problem is that they have loads of weapons that seemed similar to something they noticed before. These weapons were firing blue lasers like the Clones ones were.

It seemed like Ahsoka and her ally's were sitting ducks where they were. What could they do?

But then, some sounds came from the sky up ahead of Ahsoka and her Clones. Gunships were coming. They are the ones they Ahsoka called for. Their lights shined over the Sand People attack their allies. The Gunships then decided to land near Ahsoka's shuttle to send reinforcements.

At the Shuttle, the all the other Clones exited it and climbed up the hill, but Numa was quick to notice it too. She wasn't seen following behind them.

Boil had his DC blasting in the shadows the moon light didn't cover. He didn't like targets he couldn't see.

Boil could hear more footsteps coming behind him and then land on his side. Jessie, Kix and Tup had joined him on that side. Then there was that mysterious Clone that no one knew the nickname of. CT-0000/11.

CT-0000/11 had his DC-15x in his hands and fired into the shadows where the blue blasts come from. One by one, the enemy was killed by each shot. Each Tusken Soldier groan loud in pain as they were killed.

The LAAT's dropped off Clone Troopers. Each Gunship contained ten each. Six Clones from each Gunship would had DC-15S Carbines with a riot shield and the other four would have DC-15A Rifles.

AT-RT's climb the hill to give the others some support. The Walkers then charged towards the Sand People in the trenches with their under barrel cannons. The Sand People foolishly tried to fire at the legs of the Recon Transports, but that did nothing because their aim was off. They could barely attack the metal chicken legs.

The Clones with the riot shields came up the hill and blasted while they moved forward. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and the others decided to use them as cover for advancing on the Sand people.

Even past the trenches, Tusken Raiders just kept coming from the shadows.

"Master, where are all these Sand People coming from?!" Ahsoka asked deeply annoyed and tired.

"I'm not sure, either. As I said, it is strange that they managed to get their hands on weapons like these, but they are oddly similar to Clone Blasters!" Obi-Wan replied.

"General, I believe these are in fact Clone Trooper weapons! They have the same size, the same effects, the same color blasts and sounds! I'm sure it proves it!" Boil says.

"Well if it's true Boil, then we have quite an interesting battle to win!" Obi-Wan says back.

Behind Boil, Numa followed him. She caught up to him and grabbed his back.

Boil looked behind him to see what had done that. He instantly freaked out when he saw a little girl following him.

"Numa? Are you crazy?! You need to stay back with the ships!" Boil says.

Obi-Wan sees Boil giving a lecture to the little girl. She started getting tears in her eyes after Boil yelled at her. He also decided to assist in the situation.

"Nerra..." She says weakly, and cries.

"Boil, be calm. She has followed us out here already. There is no need to yell at her for it. After all, she was only looking out for you, like a true sister would." Obi-Wan says.

Boil looks at Obi-Wan and back to Numa, who had her hands at her eyes. Boil understood what his General was saying now and grabbed Numa by her shoulders.

"Hey kid, I'm just trying to protect you like a real guardian. I keep the peace from falling, and keep the evil from growing. I just don't want to lose you like Waxer." Boil says softly.

Numa couldn't understand what Boil was saying, but Obi-Wan offered the translation for her.

"_Hey kid, I'm just trying to protect you like a real guardian. I keep the peace from falling, and keep the evil from growing. I just don't want to lose you like Waxer."_

Numa looked at Obi-Wan listening to his words translated to her from Boil. She instantly grabs Boil in a breath stealing hug.

While Boil decided to hug back, Obi-Wan had only his Lightsaber activated and deflected incoming Blaster fire. He knew the battle was dangerous right now and a situation like this is definitely not needed.

"I do hope you plan on rapping this all up Boil. I don't like it when the enemy is always firing at us while we look away." Obi-Wan says.

"Oh, right. Sorry General Kenobi." Boil says rubbing the top of his helmet. Boil grabs Numa's hand and both he and Obi-Wan went behind a riot shield Clone.

As the riot shield Clones moved forward, the Clones with Rifles took aim while moving forward fast to hit the trenches while blasting at the Tuskens. They made it to the tranches and got into them. Their Rifles continued their fire at them. As the Sand People fought back, five Clones were killed since charging towards the trench.

The AT-RT Walkers had charged to the second trenches and blasted the Sand People away from it. The Walkers in a line jumped over them and fired at the others.

With the riot shielded Clones, they all stood in a line with the shields. They wouldn't be able to get blasted now. Obi-Wan and the others stood behind them and followed along. Rex decided to go around the riot shield Clones and get into the trench. As he looked at his fellow Clones in them, he saw that they had Mortars on their backs.

"Troopers, use your Mortars!" The Captain orders.

The Clones heard what the 501st Captain had ordered of them and put down the Mortars in the trenches. As they took aim of where the enemy would be standing, they mad sure the grenade flinging weapons wouldn't backfire and kill them as the end result. The riot shielded Clones stood in their lines before skipping trench one. Rex wanted to make sure there was no problems with the weapons.

"What is our status with the Mortars Soldiers?" Rex asks.

"Mortar one ready sir!"

"Mortar two ready sir!"

"Mortars three and four ready sir!"

"Five is ready sir!"

"Six is ready sir!"

"Mortar seven is set sir!"

"Mortar eight is ready Captain!"

All voices had confirmed the success of the weapons positions.

"FIRE!" Rex's voice yelled.

The Mortars all launched their grenades and they seemed to cause the down fall of a fair amount of Sand People.

Rex had gain some binoculars and looked at the area bombarded with the smoke and dust from the explosive dive bomb. It was hard to see. It was full of more smoke than the Mortar attack on Umbara- Umbara?!

Rex's thoughts on the Mortar attack on Umbara was unsettling for him. Not because of the weapons, but because of his enemy during that battle. He hates Umbara. He hopes to never set foot on that planet ever again. Damn General Krell.

The smoke was too thick to see past. Figures. After all, it is Tatooine. The desert planet of the galaxy. Sand covered the air in that space. He needed to know how the attack had gone. Maybe one of the AT-RT drivers would know?

"AT-RT one, this is Captain Rex. How did the attack go?" Rex asks speaking in his communicator.

"Captain, sir. It was amazing! You cleared out trenches three and four!" The AT-RT Driver exclaimed.

"Great to hear it Trooper. How many Sand People are left to fight?"

"Sir, I can make out around fifty by guess. You'll have to get up front to have a clear look of this." The Driver replies.

"Understood, stay where you are, we will move up." Rex says.

"Yes sir!" The Driver replies.

Once the communicator cut the signal, Rex pulled his arms into a sign to make his men move forward. Ahsoka, Fives and Obi-Wan just go around the Troops and meet with Rex at the front.

"How is everything going here Rex?" Ahsoka asks.

"We are making quick progress, Commander. We just need to fight the final wave before we can see if we can find clues to where they found this weaponry." Rex answers.

"Alright Rex." Ahsoka says. "And a job well done. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Commander."

Behind the Clones with riot shields, Boil and Numa were following safely behind. The riot shielded Troopers kept jumping trench after trench to meet the AT-RT's. Boil, on the other hand did it a little differently. He grabbed Numa and picked her up. He is jumping the trenches with her in his hands. Numa couldn't help but smile to this. Her 'nerra' carrying her while jumping? It was funny to imagine.

Once Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Fives met with Rex, he was walking close to the Recon Transports. He looked past them and found at least fifty Sand People with Blaster Rifles aimed that the Republic Troopers. Rex reveals his dual DC-17 hand Blasters and walks with the AT-Rt's in front. The riot Clones stopped shielding themselves from the front and charged forward. It made Boil need to stop and put Numa down.

The AT-RT Walkers fired more blasts at the three last trenches and the Sand People in them were killed. the three trenches were very close to each other and proved very difficult to travel in.

The lasers from the Walkers started fires in these trenches. The trenches had rags that were used at each wall to avoid sand from coming in. But it appeared to be quite flame retardant. The population of the Sand People outside was reduced to only but twenty left. The riot shielded Clones broke of from their wall positions and fired rapidly at the remaining Tuskens.

The remain Tusken Warriors went mad and pulled out Gaderffii weapons. The Clones fired at the Stand People and they first fell to their knees and hands. Soon their chests and heads were on the ground. They had been slain by Blaster fire.

They had been coming from a building beyond the three trenches. It was large, but not well defended.

"Well I do suppose that brings an end to a Sand People crusade." Fives says.

"We should check their weaponry. I don't want them to have any left once we leave." Rex says strictly.

All Clones searched the weapons around the area for the weapons used by the Sand People. But Rex decided to look at the building they have found. it had some interesting looks about it. It had a large open doorway at the front that seemed to open and close when someone walked near it. It seemed to have been purposely been broken or it has no power to run it. The building was like a basic Tatooine house. No real windows or walls to make it have the title of a building. Who in the right mind would live in this dump?

"Hey Rex?"

Rex turns around and sees ARC Trooper Fives giving him a salute.

"Yes Fives?" Rex asks wondering about what Fives would say next.

"The other have looked at the weapon designs from the Tusken Raiders and we've discovered that they have been saving loads of DC-15A's as their premium model. I have no idea how they acquired our weapons, but I think someone has been playing with us. Corruption has been spread into the Republic and someone has been selling the Tuskens weapons. I'm sure of it!" Fives accuses the system.

"It's funny how I agree with you on that one, Fives." Rex says.

"I also recommend we look inside that building over there. It might have more of our Republic tech hidden inside." Fives says.

"Sure, we'll look right now. Get the men together and get some night vision lights." Rex orders.

Talking about how dark it would be gave Fives the creeps. He still had not recovered from his incident from the caves. How he almost wishes he could forget Echo right now! Blast it!

Minutes later, the two Jedi and all the Clones were right at the door ready to get in and find stuff inside.

"Stay alert! The Tusken Raiders have our weapons. We don't want the casualties to be high. Make this job quick and easy." Rex says. "And riot shields will be awkward in here, so we won't be needing them."

Clone Troopers with riot shields drop them and wait for the Captains orders to enter the building.

"Follow my lead men. We will sneak in when we get in deeper. Anything loud enough might upset any Sand People in here." Rex says.

The Clones gives nods to the ARC Captain and follow him in. Rex has his dual weapons aiming at each wall. Next Fives, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walk in. Soon it was the Clones with the DC-15S Carbines, the others behind them had DC-15A's.

Inside the building, it's first known feature was a narrow hallway that leads twenty feet inside. The door frames were oval at the tops and head directly flat to the ground. Beyond the hall a large room was noticeable. Thirty feet space on each end, width and length. All walls on the inside pf the building, or stronghold, whatever the Tuskens consider it, remained Ahsoka of Jabba's palace. She remembered bringing the little Huttlet Rotta, which she called 'Stinky' to the palace Jabba owns. How she had missed that little Hutt, even though he did smell.

Then all of a sudden, a group Sand People shot up from behind some fallen tables and attacked the force invading their base. Five Clones were killed by the surprise attack. Obi-Wan instantly directed his Lightsaber towards the group of Sand People and jumped at the Tatooine creatures. He cut the weapons in the Tuskens hands and finished them after.

Other Clones blasted down halls where more where coming from. Tuskens were all over the sand building. Sand People hide in corners and fired at each Clone. The Clones managed to kill some spreading around halls. Most of the Tuskens were dead at this point.

"Spread out Troopers, and we will be able to secure this build a lot more thoroughly." Obi-Wan suggests.

The 501st Clones obeyed the Old Jedi General's words and lurked through each hall in groups of six or seven.

One group had six normal stranded GAR units in it with CT-0000/11 behind the group. The first two in the front of the group made quick looks around the area with the best of their abilities. These two Clones were in the same unit group on Kamino. It was they were a Domino like Fives was in a few years back. Lockpick and Dryside are two Clones who kept the Jango Fett look. They both enjoyed fighting.

"Hey Lockpick, think we'll have a fair challenge in this hall?" Dryside asks.

"I hope so Dryside. Or I'll be disappointed if we don't get a challenge." Lockpick answers.

As they reached through the end of the hall, they entered a room with a lot of doors to rooms. Lockpick was right next to a door and got punched in the face by a Tusken who was in the room beyond the door frame. Dryside tried to blast the attacker but missed the target. The Tusken then managed to get Dryside in the face and knocked him down with Lockpick. The Tusken then headed for the other Clones. This one was surprisingly fast which forced the other Clones to leap out of the way from them. But CT-0000/11 didn't move. Instead, he grabbed the Tuskens arms when they tried to punch him. The non-nicknamed Clone then put his arms around the Tuskens neck and bent it in a way the made a loud crack sound be heard. Other Tuskens in other rooms heard the neck snap and charged out of the other rooms.

Lockpick and Dryside slowly got up rubbing their helmet covered heads. Were it not for the helmets protecting their heads, they probably would have died from the wicked blows. CT-0000/11 decided it was time to act and abandoned the use of firearms to deal with the other enemies. The others didn't contain any weapons. Everything CT-0000/11 would do next would surprise the others in the long run.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan lead a group in a large hall that contained a big amount of Sand People. The Tuskens fired at the group heading in the room. Tuskens were overrun very quickly and defeated in a short amount of time. With a Jedi Master and Jedi Knight on their side, no wonder why they would succeed quickly.

The other groups had advanced the halls to other Sand People which ended with a few more casualties. The sounds of Clones and Sand People firing was loud. Blue Blaster shots bounced, flew and hit throughout the building.

Obi-Wan who was next to Ahsoka, was sure they would have won very soon.

"Ahsoka, I sense we are almost finished with this attack. We should look for weapons and credits before we leave." Obi-Wan suggests.

"Right, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replies. "I hope we find stuff we need, or this attack will seem useless."

"I trust we will find something useful young Knight. Be patient." Obi-Wan says.

Later on, the building was secure from the Sand People. Clones were searching the area for surviving enemies, removing them or arresting them. However, they wouldn't be able to keep them captured. They would be released back to their natural habitat after they needed to leave.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Rex were at a large door that appeared to be hiding something important. The door actually looked like a military grade security barrier. it was also made from strong metal that could possibly compete with the armor on an Acclamator. Whatever was behind the door here was obviously something worth fight for. But with the Tuskens standards of 'advanced' military hardware, it might be what they have only stored for a 'rainy' day. The one thing that seemed like the only piece of hardware that seemed to be technological was a security pad on the wall next to the sealed door.

A Clone Trooper, who was a technician worked on the security pad on the door. He was a fine Trooper. Being on Tatooine has shown him how things can go weird. This is also his second time hacking into a security pad. Last time was on Yavin IV when Ahsoka needed to send A6 Juggernaut Tanks into an area full of anti-air cannons. She had also grown an interest in seeing those tanks in action. Maybe she could get herself a personal one someday.

The Clone technician finished his job and the door opened up in his success. He was glad he was good at such things. it was his primary skill he never did take for granted. At first on Kamino during the early days when he was in his teen body years, he didn't show much skill in himself, but one day he had taken drastic measures to save his entire city pod from crashing into the sea. It was a long story.

"Great work Trill." Rex confirmed to the Clone technician.

"Thank you sir. I do try my best." Trill replies.

Obi-Wan took the first steps into the room that was beyond the door. It was clear that the cold air that was infesting the room implied that it stretched very far The Jedi Master took a sigh and it echoed through the room loudly. Apparently it was very huge.

Rex and Ahsoka step in next and Rex could see from lighting outside the door that there was a switch next to the inner doors frame. "General, Commander! I've found a light switch!" Rex announces as he pulled it up.

Beams of lined up lights on the ceiling flickered down the room. What was in the room was disturbing to see. All around the room there was loads of Clone Wars military hardware. Swamp Speeders, Pod Walkers (AT-APs), DC-15A's, DC-15S', Battle Droid E-5 Blast Rifles and loads of metal crates carrying unknown items.

"This is quite disturbing." Obi-Wan points out. "How in the name of the Galactic Republic, did the Sand people gain possession of all this weaponry?"

"Master, we've been asking that question for a while now, we won't find out the answers by asking among ourselves." Ahsoka says.

"I know young one, but this is completely different now." Obi-Wan says. "It is one thing for our enemy to get our weapons and our armor, but when they can manage to capture our vehicles and transports. We should take these with us."

"We will Master, I see a door on the other side of the room. It is big enough for the stuff to be taken out." Ahsoka says.

"Order everyone to assist in anyway they can. We shouldn't stay in one spot for too long." Obi-Wan advises.

"We'll be finished before anyone else stumbles into this mess Master. Right Rex?" Ahsoka asks her Captain.

"Ha, you bet kid." Rex replies.

"Then let's get started." Obi-Wan says.

* * *

**Sometime later:**

* * *

The last transports took away the last of the vehicles. It was actually a long task. It took around an hour to get all the Walkers and Speeders out of the room, but it took longer to send them to the Sharkbite. The Venator Cruiser needed more space to set the new Vehicles in. The crates were put inside the Gunships and they got send into hangers to offload them there. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and their Clones were finished here. The Tuskens didn't have any military grade hardware left. Or so they think...

Ahsoka's Shuttle was the last one to leave the sandy ground of Tatooine. Their Shuttle had taken one of the crates to look inside for themselves.

"Well, while we head to the Sharkbite, I guess we could take a look inside that crate of ours and see what is inside of it." Fives says, stretching and letting out a yawn.

"We can I guess." Ahsoka replies. "Odd, take the pilots seat."

Davijaann nods and took Ahsoka's spot.

Ahsoka quickly undid the clips holding the cargo crates lid on and she lifted it up and in front of her eyes, she got a very shinny glow in front of her. However, Fives was the one to speak first.

"CREDITS?" Fives asked shocked that they found a source of survival. "We must be doing something right for the galaxy if we found these!"

"Fives, get a grip." Rex says. "You reminding me of Pirates right now. Or maybe even Cad Bane."

"Of course, Bane was a Bounty Hunter, not a Pirate." Obi-Wan says. "And no this is no coincidence that we need credits and we just find some. It is the Force calling to our destiny, your destiny."

"I hope we find this much luck in the future. We could use the help." Rex says.

"It isn't luck Rex, it is destiny." Obi-Wan says. "You are playing an important part within the Galaxy now. I suggest we create a new Republic."

"I second that General Kenobi. We already decided on creating a new one anyway." Rex says.

"Yeah, we just need more support and a new planet with enough resources." Fives adds.

"Well we normally get our main Republic Attack Cruisers from Kuat Fives, but we can't get anything from there. That place must be swarming with Imperial Ships and Fighters." Jessie says.

"We can survive with the ships we've got Jessie. But we need new builders to make the required repairs and new Star Ships." Fives says.

"And we need to repair our other ship we've got busted." Rex added.

"Commander Tano, we've got a message delivered to us from the Admiral of the Sharkbite. It is Senator Organa who is on this message. Want me to put it through?" Davijaann asks.

"Please Oddball." Ahsoka replies.

A visual image of the Senator appears standing. Organa has his hands held tightly within each other. Ahsoka could tell by the way he appeared that he wanted to settle a deal with her. But what could this deal be exactly?

Then Bail started. "_Greetings Jedi Knight Tano. I have you to thank for saving us at Padme's funeral. While I couldn't be sure if we would or wouldn't have been attacked earlier, it doesn't matter right now. As of since then, I've been wanting to give you an opportunity to welcome you Alderaan and use the planet as a secret base of operations. I normally try to keep the war away from my planet, specially my town I live in, but this is a special case I have in my hands. The Galactic Empire is dangerous and now spreads fear an intimidation as it's key influence in the galaxy now. The Republic has been fighting a war between the Confederacy of Independent Systems for three whole years and now here we are as we watch it walk into the steps of the Trade Federations. You are all we have found that even obeys the civilized meaning of a true Republic. I wish for you to personally come to Alderaan with some of your most trusted men. Please consider this as a request, not an order off me. I make no demands to upset you. Thank you Knight Tano." The message ends.  
_

_"_He must spend a lot of time doing debating for peace. No wonder the message was so long." Ahsoka comments.

"Yes. I've never had an eye for politics. But will you answer his call Ahsoka and visit him personally?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I'll do it when I am ready. But I really need to find a proper place to put our dead Soldiers to rest. They've fought bravely from the battle of Yavin to here at this point." Ahsoka replied.

"I think it would best if we cremated them and buried their ashes somewhere." Kix says.

"What Kix?" Fives asks. "Where do you suppose we could do this then?"

Kix thinks for a minute and replies. "Yavin IV."

"But that place was a war zone Kix." Fives says.

"It's not all a war zone Fives. And I'm sure that would be a good place to start a base too." Ahsoka says.

"But the Senator said we could use Alderaan as a base for us." Fives says. "Are you still deciding if or not we go to Organa's palace?"

"Fives, you being an ARC Trooper, I'd assume you'd have a brain."Darmona says in a rough voice. "A real army has more than one base. other wise we'd be surrounded by the enemy before we'd even get the chance to fire the fire shot."

Fives gives an awkward laugh. "Yeah , you're right Darmona. But we shouldn't waste time on plans when we could be under attack. If we need a plan, it should be about how we stop ourselves from getting killed."

"We already have a plan Fives. Yavin IV first, Alderaan second." Rex says sternly.

"Uh, yeah I see. Sorry if I'm getting all edgy. I've not been able to get some rest recently." Fives says apologizing.

"It's OK Fives. We'll have a rest when he head to Yavin." Rex says.

"Well, I'm glad to know we've sorted this little dispute, but we should get the Admiral to leave once we get inside the Cruiser." Obi-Wan suggests.

"Good idea Master." Ahsoka says. "Oddball, send the message though to the Admiral. Tell him to get to Yavin when we are in the force field."

"Roger that Commander." Davijaann replies.

* * *

**And that concludes the end of this episode. **

**The idea of Sand People was to give a hint that weapons from the Clone Wars are starting to go more public. Were it not for the Star Wars game "Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion." The only things I got referenced from them though is like how Jabba the Hutt got in control of AT-AP Walkers, and Swamp Speeders (How did Jabba's Pirates find them exactly?)**

**I've also wanted to put the Tusken Raiders as a scene for this as I've recently gained an interest in them. I dunno why I got one for them lol.**

**I know you all have had interest in seeing this story and it's characters so far, but the next episode will start with a different character. It isn't an OC. I won't be anymore more about this character, but I bet you all would have guessed who this person is.**

**Farewell, until next time! :D**


	10. Survival And New Salvation

**And we are back to Star Wars: Clone Rebellion.**

**This episode takes a different step away from Ahsoka for now. There will be a lot of action in this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_An attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi! Sand People attacked the Jedi Master when he was going back to Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano! The Clone forces took over the Sand Peoples turf and discovered war machines of the Clone Wars! After they had left the planet Tatooine with the machines, they preceded to Yavin IV, to bury the dead and find a good location for a base! While they are finding new locations, Coruscant is becoming more and more hostile to the Jedi more than ever! Survivors there, better watch their backs!_

* * *

**Coruscant:**

A hooded figure is standing in front a door that looked like it was hiding factory machines beyond it. There were many doors in this hall the figure stood in. The figure had recently exited the room and headed towards the closest of Coruscant's bars.

Within the bar, there was Rodians, Twi'leks, Gand, Bith and _Humans. _

The hooded figure observed the people within the area. he was either hiding from something or was looking for something. He quickly made his way towards a bar. The bartender was a Twi'lek female. She had green shaded skin. The female took notice of the hooded man and leand over the table in front of her.

"Hello, want a drink sir?" The bartender asked.

"One with the lowest effects, please." The figure replies.

The bartender nods and replies. "Right away, sir."

The Twi'lek grabs a glass and got to a bottle of beer, which contained the least amount of effect. Due to the drink having an awful taste, it was suitable to gain more of an aware feeling. The drink was hard to gulp down. (Imagine VB) It diffident had a interesting taste considering it was fresh. The hooded figure looks towards Twi'lek, who directed her attention back to him.

"Sorry sir, about the taste of your drink. The ones with the lowest effects have terrible flavors." The Twi'lek bartender says.

"It's no trouble. This is the best I could go for now." The hooded figure says with a tired/saddened expression.

"You sound down sir, are you OK?" The Twi'lek asks.

"Not really. I've been stripped of my honor and lost all that is dear to me." The hooded figure replies.

"What do you mean?" The Twi'lek asks again.

"I Cannot tell you." The figure says sternly.

The female stares at the hooded man for a few seconds and replies. "Alright sir. Call for another drink when you have finished."

The hooded man nods and continues to empty his beverage.

Meanwhile...

Outside the bar where the hooded was in, a large squad of Shock Troopers were standing with a Sith Acolyte. This Acolyte was different from others. This one was the only one in existence right now, and this one was made for detecting Jedi. He was made a field leader on Coruscant for eliminating Jedi. This one was still a trainer of sorts. He wore white armor and had gray colored arm and leg armor. While it seemed to be trainee of the Sith, he had two training Sabers and they were enough to battle against anything strong.

The Acolyte pulls up his right hand and points towards the bar. He showing the men where a person with a Force presence was located. All up together, there was thirty five Shock Troopers ready to fight the enemy inside.

Inside the bar, the hooded man had finished his drink and planted it down in front of him. He was busy thinking. He spent most of the next seconds looking into the shining glass in front. He had also felt a bad feeling from behind him somewhere. He was not alone, and he was not safe.

As he was about to stand and look around, he saw the windows at the front of the bar smash with everyone inside shrieking in sudden terror. What was lobbed inside was what appeared to be smoke grenades. The grenades spewed out some smoke. Figures. There was four of them all together. What he didn't expect was that the smoke was making everyone in the range to choke.

He saw that at the entry point that there were Shock Troopers their weapons charging in. DC-15S Rifles were the weapons being used to attempt to kill the man. He had stood there, hoping that they wouldn't instantly start shooting at him. Who was he kidding. Of course he would have been attacked. The first three Shock Trooper caught sight of this hooded figure, and instantly knew he was their target.

"There he is men, blast him!" The one in the middle ordered.

The three Shock Troopers began to blast at their target with heavy rounds. More were coming from the mist of smoke. As the blasts were near the man, he had gotten a Lightsaber hidden in his robes and activated the purple burst of light.

It was Jedi Master Windu!

He deflected the blue lasts perfectly back towards the attackers and they were killed. The others behind the now dead Soldiers activated their helmet lights and took aim at the Jedi Master. Windu knew they he wouldn't be able to stay safe by barricading himself in a bar. It just wouldn't work with infinite forces rushing at him endlessly. Typical.

With a new set of Clones dead on the bars floor, he decided to get closer to the front doors. It was the only way out, and the windows were right next to doors.

Outside the bar, the Acolyte towards the entry point ordering all his men to charge in at the Jedi Master.

Inside the bar, Mace could sense the large amount of lifeforms 'welcoming' him. But he couldn't deny the fact there was someone else leading this assault. No one in the bar would have known it was him. Maybe someone did know it was him? Maybe someone has special connections to get these answers?

The Shock Troopers all blasted towards the dark-skinned Jedi, but due to Mace's excellent style with a Lightsaber, he was able to use blasts as his own. Over half of the Shock Troopers fell and Mace finished the rest by using Force Push to clear out the enemy and ended them when they hit a wall.

Mace led himself exit the bar but went face to face with the Acolyte. The Acolyte pulled the two training Sabers from his back and went into a half defensive, half attack stance. He wanted the Jedi Master to make the first move.

Mace didn't want to be around for more Shock Troopers to cap him. He uses Force Push against the Acolyte but a Force barrier appears to make Mace's attempt at escaping more difficult.

Mace understood the only way he'd be able to get away from this Sith creation was to finish him here right now. "I see how you want to play this. If you really want to I suggest you back away right now." Mace says knowing the Sith probably wouldn't listen to him.

He was right. The Acolyte just let out a growl that made Droids sound like Sith. Mace had his blade ready for the next conflict between them. What Mace knew he have to do was to kill the Acolyte now, and leave afterwards.

Mace charges that the Sith creation and slashes his blade towards him. The Acolyte failed to block the attack, but he wasn't harmed one bit. A Force shield blocked the Jedi Master from inflicting damage to the Imperial.

The Acolyte charged it's arms toward the Master with the practice Sabers in hand. While the forms of the Sabers were admirable at best, his form was still sloppy. Mace saw the defenses of the Acolyte and could easily point out where he left himself open to getting killed. The poor Acolyte couldn't learn from that mistake after what happened next. Mace had grabbed the Sith creation's left arm, slammed him to the lefts and grazed his Lightsaber through his back, to his stomach. The Acolyte let a growl even when the death was instant.

Once Mace saw he had killed the Acolyte, he proceeded to run in a direction that was most quiet. By the time Coruscant security finds the Acolyte and Shock Trooper remains, Mace will be long gone.

Mace looked around the street he headed though. It was empty of creature and machine alike. The street was lit up of colored with the lights of glowing building advertisements. What did seem strange was that this long street was popular among people of many cultures. Yet it was empty.

_"Something is not right._" Mace says in his head.

He comes to a point where the streets cut off into four directions. Left, forward, right and back. He decided that going forward was the best option for now. He still felt danger near by. As he ran half way down the path he decided on taking, he heard speaking on his right. A blink of white light flashed into his face. He turned to look at what would have caused this problem.

He saw two lights shining at him from a short distance. He then heard the sound of metal clanking towards him on Coruscant's metal surface. Mace knew by the sounds of the metal that these were AT-RT Walkers. It wasn't the least bit surprising to know that Coruscant had this much security due to the population and it being the center of the Galaxy's government. The moment the Walkers had started moving was when Windu knew he had to run. While he most likely had the strength to fight off these two Walkers, he knew he shouldn't risk it now. If he was to engage these two Clones, more would most likely arrive to finish him. Getting killed after being saved was not a way he would like to go out.

"After him!" The Clone on the closest Walker cries.

The two Walkers fired their cannons at the Jedi master. Mace deflected the blasts back at the Walkers with his purple Lightsaber. The Walkers Cannons were designed to push assault forces back with increased strength. They worked well with infantry due to the Cannon's strength. Mace could see that now. These Cannons pushed him back with each blast against him. He had to leave, but he needed to lose the Clone at the same time. He ran with his purple blade of light covering his back, relying on it to protect him from the attackers. The Walkers kicked it into gear and followed the Jedi Master without the use of stamina. Mace used Force speed to go faster. It was the only way he could keep his distance.

Later on, he still has the Clones on his tail. They were over thirty feet away from the Master. Mace knew he had almost run out of his focus with the Force. Despite being one of the strongest in the Jedi Order- or being one of the survivors, he still had been able to reach the limits of his own body. He knew he was about out of stamina now and he needed a place to hide. Just as he was about to stop, he sees an alleyway with a wide space and loads of garbage in a corner. The garbage wasn't littered among itself in high stacks, but the junk was fair in height to cover him. The Jedi Master hides behind the pile and lays down on his back, facing towards a wall. Mace was breathing hard trying to inhale large amounts of air fast in case he needs to run very shortly.

From the distance, Mace can hear the Walkers advance inside the alley. The main lights of Recon Transports raced across the walls around the alleyway searching around for Windu. There was three other points where they could search for him. Right, forward and left was their options for looking around other areas. The lights traveled the walls constantly and Mace could hear the Walkers shift their legs when they turned around. It pretty much went on for a minute before the Walkers lights shifted towards the forward path.

"We've lost him. Take the forward path, he may have gone that way." The leading driver ordered.

"Yes sir!" The second Clone replies roughly.

The Walkers clanking sounds traveled far away down the path that was in front of them. Clanking sounds traveling in echos away from the endangered Council member. Mace let his breath out loudly and climbed out of his cover. He took the path that was right from his entry point. At least the Walkers were gone... for now.

Mace turned right after exiting the alleyway and had put his hood up again. He looked around and saw more people chatting with each other. Four Shock Troopers ran past the hooded Jedi Master not knowing he was their target. The Shock Troopers ran down the alleyway Master Windu had came from and looked around finding nothing.

Mace kept walking down the street he was going down and just ignored everyone who was around him. He was sweating under his covered hood and he was still silently letting his jaw drop taking in huge amounts of air.

_Blast it_! Mace had mentally kicked himself. He may have been in his 'older' years of his life, but he denied getting old still. He was the Jedi Master who had mastered a Dark Side styled form and he could barely take on Coruscant. What else was there to turn to? He didn't know of any help that anyone would be willing to give. Maybe Senator Amidala? She would help any Jedi in need. Mace looks into the air and manages to see Padme's apartment. The lights were off.

"Senator Amidala... Perhaps she could help..."

In a few minutes, Mace had summoned an air Taxi that was located near a lot of individuals, mainly Twi'lek dancers. The female Twi'leks seemed to be popular as dancers across the galaxy. Mace's driver was of the Sullustan race from the world of Sullust.

"Where will you be traveling tonight sir?" The Sullustan asked looking at the hooded Jedi Master.

" To the Senate Apartment Complex, please." Mace replies back to the Sullustan.

The Sullustan was surprised by the Masters request. The only time you'd come to the Senate Apartments was when you either a Senator, doing something important for the Senator, or was going do something to the Senator. If this guy was a hunter of sorts, the Sullustan didn't want to know. He didn't want the risk of dying. He just followed the hooded mans request.

In roughly a minute the air Taxi had made it to Senator Amidala's apartment. Mace had paid the appropriate fees and the air Taxi had set off. He had made sure he would be dropped at her veranda but from the looks of things, she wasn't here.

Mace stands at her veranda only a few feet from falling to his death. He could barely remember falling, never mind being electrocuted by Sidious. What Mace did next was walk deeper into the Senators Complex's apartment that belonged to Padme. Or had belonged to her at least. Mace had never felt her death as she had left the galaxy full of growing despair.

It was a crime to enter ones property without permission. Mace knew what he was doing did not fit well, but under these circumstances, he'd risk it. Padme was now a long time friend of the Republican Senator and he felt like she'd understand the choice for Master Windu's actions. But she didn't appear to be here. He felt no life presence manifesting this place.

Mace takes a seat on the veranda's nearby couch. He makes a sigh and looks down towards the ground. The respectfully ingraved colored patterns on the grounds could still be made out by the air traffics lighting shinning in continues lines in seemingly never ending ending lanes.

Mace at this point didn't know what to do. Waiting for the Senator didn't sound like a bad idea. After all, they are now possibly the most powerful in the Empire now. And it's not like any groups of Imperial would come to invade on the Senators privacy.

Mace then decided to lay down on the couch he was on and closed his eyes. He constantly flashes them open every few seconds and shuts ever so slowly. He was there for roughly about ten to fifteen whole minutes.

"How far has the Jedi Order and Galaxy fallen?"

In Mace's opinion, it really wasn't a question. Questions were really only asked when someone is around to hear it and expected to answer it.

Then from the other side of the apartment, Mace can hear the elevator doors opening. Mace didn't move a bit and decided to sense the person coming in. But now instead of person, it felt like people.

Alright men, this is the apartment of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. The Sullustan told us he sent a hooded man here right before we had him executed for treason against the Empire. The Emperor said this apartment has no value to protecting anymore. We must find him here now are kill him before he can escape."

"But sir, he could have escaped during the time we had taken to get here!" Another voice said.

"But Jedi spend their time in one place for too long, remember that Trooper. If your lucky, you'll be killing a lot of Jedi traitors." The first one says again.

"Yes sir!" The second voice spoke again.

'Clones? What are Clones doing in Senator Amidala's apartment? How did they get access here without her permission? And they've executed the Sullustan air Taxi driver?' Many questions popped within the Jedi Masters head at the moment the Clones started announcing their presence. Mace took the risk to look in the direction of the Clones down the hall. Six by the looks of things. They appeared to be easy targets in the dark. Their armor portrayed the opposite colors from the darkness. They were Phase II Clones wearing white armor... again being a more popular shade than color right now.

Mace remains still with himself turning flat to his stomach with hopes that his cloak would be enough to stop the Clones from being able to see him, despite the air traffic lights. From the looks of things, it would appear someone had left a blanket or sheet on the couch that had been forgotten to be put away.

The Clones dispatched themselves in two lines and then broke off when they hit near the veranda. The apparent leader of the group walked into Padme's bedroom with another Clone following from behind him. The next two who were the center on the line went to check all around the apartment for any signs of the Jedi Master. The final two Clones had decided to stand directly at the edge of the veranda itself.

Mace watched them two by turning his head around enough to face them. The two Clone Troopers appeared to be facing outside beyond the veranda. While Mace knew this would be a good chance to use Force Push on said Clones, he knew he couldn't do that without making the Clones scream to their deaths. If the Clones were to make any sound, the other Clones would be alert of his presence and call for reinforcements.

Mace then decided to try to move slowly up of the couch and perhaps sneak out. Mace got up and slowly stood. As he was all the way on his feet, he began to go dizzy. His wasn't 100% sober right now. In fact, the amount he had drunk tonight wasn't enough to get someone tipsy at all, well not for people who have done it before. Mace had never remembered the last time he had liquor. Maybe because he hasn't ever drank before. It was his first time after all. After he has escaped the Imperials, he might go for another drink to clear the disturbance he feels. As Mace decided to walk, he was careful not to attract the Imperials attention. It was hard when he was dizzy, not being able to control 100% of his body, and he couldn't tell how loud his feet would be on the ground.

He moved ever so slowly towards the hall that leads to the elevator that the Clones had come from. About twenty feet away from the two Clones at the veranda, and Mace was in deeper and darker shadows. Once he was ten fee away from the elevators panel, he pushed his arm up to summon the Force and open the elevator before he got there. He'd be able to get in before he had to press the button. At least his Force powers were still active... for now.

The elevator seemed to be taking a while to open up even when Windu was next to it. The doors opening delay then seemed to time out as they had opened. Mace knew that now would have been the time to enter the elevator before he is spotted. But, even as he would have left without alerting the other Clones, he had collided with something and he fell backwards. Mace looked at what he had collided with and saw two Shock Troopers standing above him with their DC-15A Rifles at their sides.

_ Attack of the Clones: Chasing Zam Wesell  
_

_(I've been wanting to put music in this story to make the situations more noticeable with the added music.)_

Mace knew this was the only shot he'd have at surviving. Mace kicked his feet up and slammed his boots into the chests of both men. As the two Clones hit the glass frame of the elevator, one of them accidentally let out a blast from his Rifle. All the other Clones in the area turned to the elevator and charged at it.

Mace had knocked the Clones out by punching their armored helmets and tossed them out of the elevator back into Padme's apartment. The six Clones had caught up with the elevator and saw Mace had defeated the other two. The other Clones fired one by one at the Jedi Master. Mace climbed in the elevator and activated his Lightsaber to protect himself from the advancing blasts. Once the doors had closed, the Clones weapons couldn't effect the Master of the Order. All that was left with them was two knocked out Shock Troopers and walls with carbine scoring.

Mace had then extinguished his purple blade and leans against the window across the doors. As the elevator lowers down to the surface, Mace looks out the window and can see the lights of traffic ahead of him. This wasn't fair. The Jedi have been defending the peace of the galaxy for the past three years, but here the Jedi are now, almost all dead and leaving about 10% in hiding. At least he hoped there was at least that many left.

But, as he continued looking out the windows, he saw a LAAT heading for the depressurizing lift. Mace knew the other Clones must have called for it. Mace ducked down trying to remain hidden from the pilots sights. However, the pilot didn't get taken for a fool easily. The Gunship's dual headlights shine on the elevator lowering down to the surface. The Gunship then fires at the elevator with it's green laser fire. The glass leading down to the ground breaks but the lift Mace occupied was reliably strong. It didn't break, even with the intense fire blazing at it. While Mace was glad the lift didn't collapse upon the blasts, he didn't think about the wall holding the lift. The wall begins to bend and the elevator stops upon the walls damage. The impact seemed to have jammed the elevator in place. Mace then stood up high in place and looked at the Gunship. It was making a few clicking sounds. The main pilot appeared to be loading missiles into it's top cannons.

_'Are they crazy? They will harm civilians by doing more damage to the building!' _Mace exclaims in his mind.

Mace looked down from one of the corners of the elevator. He saw the ground below it. Roughly seventy five feet beneath the Jedi Master's lift. He would end up dying by staying on the lift. He had to jump to even have the chance to survive. Six missiles then fire from the Gunship and Mace had to jump now. Mace jumped over the right side of the elevator and two second later, it was destroyed. The missiles also broke into the wall and Mace could sense the life force of living innocent people.

'_I've failed to protect those in need...' _Mace says in his head.

Mace then activated his purple blade and jammed it in the wall he was falling next to. A long orange glowing line was piercing downwards the building. The Gunship's main pilot saw the line going down and followed it. It was hard going down and Mace's Lightsaber was slipping out of the wall. Then it did, and Mace fell thirty feet towards the ground. Mace let's out a yell and then makes his preparations to land right. Once he hit the ground, his feet and hands were basically kissing the ground.

_ Attack of the Clones: Chasing Zam Wesell (ends) _

Mace was lucky that he wasn't that badly injured from the impact, but he still had to run. Mace runs towards the edge of the surface metal frame of the Senators Complex and sees a yellow Speeder with it's power on and the owner standing next to it. The owner was of the Rodian species and a male. Mace then jumped into the Speeder while the Rodian was turned away now listening to the Gunship's engines swift rumbling overhead. The Rodian turned to his speeder and panicked about losing his ride and jumped on the back while Mace started moving it directly down.

The Rodian could barely hold on and his legs were flapping in the wind while he held onto the bumpers nicely shaped back.

The Gunship found it difficult to follow the Speeder since it was heavy and it didn't have the advantage of being able to do good maneuvers. The Rodian then climbs over to the backseat from the back of the Speeder and went to Windu's back.

"Hey nerf herder! Give me back my Speeder!' The Rodian demands in his own language.

Mace made sure he couldn't crash when he went down and replied. "I'm trying to get away from the Clone Gunship! I'll get out of this vehicle when I've gotten away OK civilian?"

"I don't care what you are planning to do! You are a crook! I'll turn you in dead or alive!" The Rodian shouts and pulls out a Blaster Pistol from his right side holster.

Mace sees the Rodian bring up arms and used the Force to pull the weapon from his hand and toss it down from the Speeder. The Speeder levels up, but the LAAT is still in pursue of the yellow Speeder.

"H-how did you do that?" The Rodian asks startled and confused.

Mace didn't answer, but a gush of wind soon let the answer slip to the Rodian. The hood on the robe Windu was wearing was pushed down unexpectedly and the Rodian got an even bigger shock.

"Mace Windu?! The Mace Windu from the Jedi Temple?!" The Rodian asks shocked.

"The one and only." Mace says calmly looking into the face of the civilian.

"M-Master Windu, I-I didn't mean to raw up arms against a Jedi Knight! I-I just didn't expect to see you stealing from a civilian!" The Rodian said.

Mace looked down to his lap for a moment. The Rodian was right, no Jedi Master should ever steal anyone else's property. If the property is of an evil plan, that was another thing. This was not the case.

"I'm sorry I stole your Speeder. It is just a hard time for us Jedi, but I do promise you that after I've gotten away from the Clone Transport, I'll return it to you." Mace says trying to bargain his way out of this.

"I'll let you off this time Master Jedi, but don't steal, it gives you a bad reputation." The Rodian says.

"Our reputation isn't what's at stake at the moment civilian, right now it's the survival of the Jedi that is." Mace says.

Mace gives a small smile to the Rodian. He was quite a friendly Rodian, besides being armed before Mace pulled the Blaster Pistol out of the hands of this male with the Force.

The Rodian looks down at his lap, and then back to Mace. "Look, I've had the most respect of the Jedi during the Clone Wars, and I still do now. If there is anything I can do to help, I'll do it." The Rodian said bravely.

"I thank you for your support civilian, but I don't think you would be able to help my current situation I'm in. You'd just get killed following me anyway." Mace says blankly.

"But at least I'd die following a hero." The Rodian says.

Mace looks out his side of the Rodian's Speeder or a few moments. Mace than looked back at the Rodian who's eyes were glowing like a thousand bright blue moons at him. Mace knew that he would be keeping the Rodian's safety more secure if they parted ways, but if Mace was to fight alone, he would easily be gunned down sooner than later. But if he was to have maybe at least one follower, he'd at least have one more friend to help him. Mace needed to make sure this Rodian was 100% clear of his choice.

"Are you so certain you want to help me? To fight for what is right? To help those who are in trouble, even when the odds are against you? And are you prepared to risk your own life to save others?" Mace asks.

"I am ready Master Jedi. I will be and always will." The Rodian says.

"Alright, you will be my second in this struggle for peace. I trust you know what I plan on doing?" Mace asks.

"I'm guessing you plan on finding other Jedi all over the galaxy?" The Rodian asks.

"You've guessed right." Mace says.

Mace looked at the Rodian's holster on his left pocket, it remained empty.

"I see I've made you disarmed since I had thrown your Blaster out of the Speeder." Mace comments.

The Rodian looked at his left holster and saw what Mace's conclusion of his state was. But Mace was actually wrong.

"Don't sweat, I've got another Blaster!" The Rodian exclaims pulling a new Blaster out from his other holster that appeared to Mace from the Rodian's right upper leg.

"You sure seem prepared for combat and defense..." Mace comments looking at the Blaster.

"I like to be ready for anything Master Jedi." The Rodian commented putting his Blaster back in place.

Mace looks directly at the Rodian for a split second.

"So what's your name?" Mace asks.

"Helltera." The Rodian replies.

Mace continues to pilot the Speeder forward and looked back. The LAAT was now out of sight. Good thing it was easy to avoid a chase around Coruscant when LAAT's were not built for fast speeding maneuvers. Mace had taken a dive to one of the under layers of Coruscant that leads into lower city gang territories. Down here, people would get mugged and killed. Mace made sure he stayed high above the small shops and buildings where. If he was to go any lower, he'd attract the attention of both the people honoring the Empire, and the Bounty Hunters hired to kill Jedi.

Mace was near a point where he could turn up and fly into the air traffic lanes of Coruscant, everything was easy.

But, maybe it was just too easy...

As Mace was piloting the Speeder so close to the port the leads up to Coruscants more civilised area, a whole bunch of flashing lights hisg both his and Helltera's. As Mace un-covers parts of his eyes to see what had shined at them, he can make out at least six Gunships with their headlights flashing all over the yellow Speeder. They were almost doomed.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Helltera says.

Mace looked at the area between the center of the group and sees a wide gap that they could fit though. It was a long shot, but if it was done just right, he'd make it. Mace could also destroy one with his Lightsaber if he did it right.

"It's not over yet." Mace says refusing to give up.

The Speeder charged at the LAAT's with Mace's command.

Helltera's heart beats fast while he sees Mace's plan in action. Was this Jedi Mast willing to risk this? Mace felt the Rodian's heart beat within the Force but continued to go. The LAAT Gunships then unleash their lasers at the Speeder charging at them. Mace's only problem with doing this was that with each second he moved closer the the Gunships, the blasts heading towards them closed them in. However, if Mace was to get extremely close to the Gunships, he'd be able to get past them and they'd have to turn slowly to catch them. As Mace got between the LAAT's, he activates his purple Lightsaber and slashed it in the LAAT on hie left.

Mace Mace flies away from the scene by going up, he sees one of the six Gunships crash into the ground. However, they still had five more to escape from. The Gunships were more prepared than the one after Mace at the Senators Complex. Since Mace was pulling up, speed was against him and the Gunships continued to follow them. However, like the Gunship chasing Mace before, these ones were to slow to follow the Speeder due to being larger. While Mace was glad he saw the Gunships get out of range, he sees two forms fly past them. The first thing he noticed about these forms was that they could unleash their s-coils.

"ARC-170s." Mace mumbled.

The ARC Starfighters had enough speed to get to Mace's Speeder and they fired at it with their weapons. Good thing however that Mace could actually fly Speeders well enough to avoid certain shots. But the question would be whether if or not he could avoid missiles or not. One of the ARC-170 Starfighters had launched it's two missiles at the yellow Speeder and they were locked on it.

Mace couldn't avoid it. The secondary weapon missiles had impacted with the Speeders engines and set the back on fire. Mace was actually more worried about the engines being hit. Since his engines is an important part of a Speeder, it was the main thing also keeping them in the air.

"My beautiful baby!" Helltera cries in shock.

"We're going down! We are gonna have to dive in another under city just to avoid being found easily!" Mace says.

"But what about my Speeder?!" Helltera asks.

"There's no time to save it! Once we are sliding on the ground, we jump!" Mace replies accepting the fate of the Speeder.

The Speeder comes down fast and Mace does his best as the yellow transport flies down at considerably dangerous speed. The Speeder hit the ground and vibrates violently. As the Speeder scrapes the ground, loads of yellow sparks fly from under the body.

"We have to jump, now!" Mace yells grabbing the Rodian and jumping out.

Mace made sure that Helltera would not be harmed by landing on his back and having him tightly secured within his arms. They were moving on the ground for at least four seconds and then Helltera jumps up out of the Jedi Master's arms to see what would happen to his Speeder. He could see the burning corpse drag on the metal surface heading for a building. By the looks it, the Speeders fate was sealed. The Speeder explodes as it kissed the wall and the metal surface in visual range glows bright yellow and orange for a few seconds. Before dying into darkness again.

"My Speeder..." Helltera says.

"We have to leave now before more Clones arrive." Mace says.

Helltera looked at his crash site for a second and followed the Jedi Master. They both were running down a long path the was in a lot of darkness. But the walls appeared to be noticeable considering how the remaining lights in this sector ware working perfectly. From the looks of this area, no one had been here for a very long time. Mace had his Lightsaber in hand just in case something was to happen. Helltera had his Pistol in his hand as well.

Journeying a few minutes ahead and Mace stops for a second. The Rodian at Mace's side did what the Jedi did.

"You OK, Master Jedi?" Helltera asked.

"I..I sense something... Something that feels, quite welcoming... But I feel danger too..." Mace says.

"Like what? Can you give an example?" Helltera asked.

Then, some sounds creep all around them. Mace activates his Lightsaber and Helltera pulls his Pistol up aiming at anything around his location. Then a figure appears seemingly out of nowhere. It strikes attempting to kill Helltera, but Mace get's to kill whatever was after Helltera. The figure falls upon the strike and it appears to be a Clone assassin of sorts. This one was wearing the same assassin uniforms normal Jedi hunters wear.

Four more appear and Mace manages to kill two. Helltera gets his Pistol up again and blasts at the two others. The Pistol's laser fire was fused with both blue and green. It managed to kill the two other assassins with ease.

"That appears to be all there is, but I don't think we are out of this yet. Clones appear to know where we are. We need to find more shelter at once." Mace says.

"Right! Lets-" Helltera couldn't finish his sentence as both he and Mace hear marching sounds from both sides. Literally hundreds of Shock Troopers were on each side of the walkway.

"How did-" Mace couldn't finish his sentence since he didn't believe Clones could sneak up on him, specially in large groups.

Then, on both sides, two Acolytes appear from behind Clones. Was it possible that the reason why Mace couldn't detect the Clones was because the Acolytes managed to block their life Force from the Jedi Master?

The Acolytes raise their arms towards the Jedi and Rodian, which leads to the Shock Troopers aiming their DC-15S Carbines at them.

"I guess this is the end." Helltera says.

Mace was actually getting angry. All the years learning the ways of the Jedi he had managed to gain a respectable part of the Jedi Order. But now since he had become one of the last survivors, he had concealed his emotions for far too long. The Jedi was and always will be his family. He'd do anything to keep the Jedi order intact. Even if he had to die or join the Darkside.

"We must NOT give up on hope! I've had it with all this running nonsense! By the will of the Force, by the will of the Jedi!" Mace pauses and puts his activated Lightsaber in front of his face. "I will not give up!"

Then, something happened to Master Windu. His body glows in the most pure color of blue. His eyes reflected an even more bright blue. A lines flows around his body on the ground and his hands glow blue too. Then, Mace pushes his hands forward and the Force drives out with a thick blue blob big enough to cover one of the waves of soldiers. It hits the wave in front of Mace and Helltera. Afterwards, nothing but the Sith Acolytes armor and Shock Trooper armor was left.

Mace didn't know what had just happened, it's was rhetorical if Helltera knew what had happened or not. Clearly this was new for the Jedi. They had almost forgotten the other group of Imperials standing behind them. At least they were in shock too.

"Let's go!" Mace yells to his Rodian companion.

Helltera didn't object what Mace had said and followed him.

It took roughly ten seconds before the Imperials even took notice of Mace and the Rodian were running past the empty armor littered on the ground. The last Acolyte runs as the leader of this large group and the group of Shock Troopers followed with unease of this turn of events from a Jedi.

As the small army follows the Jedi and Rodian, two figures on a roof top in the underground area watched the events take place and soon zoomed off.

Mace made sure Helltera wouldn't be hurt, however it seem impossible to be hurt never the less killed by an army of Imperials chasing you. But for Mace's and Helltera's sake, at least having Mace with his new found powers caused them to have a whole new chance.

"We need to find a place to go undercover! Do you know this area by any chances?" Mace asks his Rodian companion.

"How could I? This place looks like it has seen better days, and I doubt anyone would even dare to come down here. This place is clearly abandoned." Helltera points out.

Mace knew he was right. It only appeared Military Soldiers would dare to even wonder around here. No civilian or bounty hunter would dare come down to a place that barely had working lights or any structural maintenance. This place was only carved of loneliness and carried the purpose of deadly exile. It's like a nightmare for the stupid.

The Shock Troopers began to unload their Blasters with bolts flying at the attempting to escape team which was still managing to avoid the hundreds of bolts of blue fire heading at them.

Mace was guessing that the Shock Troopers who witnessed his unleashed powers were fearing what he could do to them in an instant. Were it not for the Acolyte leading them, they would have abandoned the chase without telling the Emperor of their failure to detain the rouge.

Mace and Helltera were about three feet apart. They made sure that they would stay close to each other. If they were to lose each other down here they would cause each others deaths. What mattered right now is to keep clam, run and use teamwork.

Fives minutes of running and the two hunted individuals had come out the tunneled area and come out to a place where tall walls stood. However, the was no paths to turn to. All areas leading out were heavily blocked by metal that would take more time to cut though then it would take for the Imps to show up.

Mace had lost a lot of energy when he used the Force against an entire group of Shock Troopers. He wouldn't get enough time to do that for a while.

The sound of marching echoed inside the darkened area from inside the tunnel. Mace had his Lightsaber in a blocking stance that even he knew would not hold the line of Clone Blaster fire and an Acolyte.

The first line of Imperials with the Acolyte leading them appears and quickly spot the wanted Jedi and his companion. Mace still stands waiting for Imperials to shoot. Helltera just keeps moving left, right and down just trying to find good cover.

No matter how doomed Mace felt right now, he still had this feeling of hope. Why it was still buzzing from within himself he did not know.

As the Imperial Troops take aim against the two people, Mace spots several figures (he counted twenty one) standing all around the roof tops. Mace sees the figures apparently with Lightsabers of kind and they activated them raising the awareness of the Clones. The figures all had double-bladed Lightsaber pikes with the color yellow. Twenty had brown robes, another one had grey robes and a silver blade. They were being held out diagonally from the top left of their heads to the bottom of their right armpits from the way they held them. The apparent leader of the group jumped down off of the rooftop he was on and slammed his blade into the ground. Over twenty Shock Troopers flew in separate directions.

The other figures on the rooftops jumped down and charged into the small army. Shock Troopers got cut down easily. Some couldn't even get the chance to shoot.

Helltera walks right next to Jedi Master Windu in disbelief. They were saved by a number of Jedi. They were clearly guards from the Jedi Temple. Helltera however hasn't seen them before judging by the look on the Rodian's face.

"Who are they Master Windu?" Helltera asks.

"Jedi Temple Guards Helltera. We are indeed saved." Mace says.

The Acolyte managed to avoid the Guards attack and stood up in front of the Jedi Master. Mace draws his attention to his competitor and puts his Lightsaber in an defensive position. The Acolyte then rushes at Mace with one training Saber in both hands above his head. Mace waits for the Acolyte to strike. The Sith brings down his Lightsaber at the Jedi Master and Mace easily protects himself from the attack. Mace then kicked the Acolyte in the chest but caused no harm. The Acolyte then steps two feet pack and uses the Forces to push Master Windu. Due to Windu using his Force powers at a critical level before, he couldn't resist the push against him. His body strength was also depleted from this attack. Mace was on the ground laying on his back breathing trying to gain more strength. The Acolyte ran for Mace. Mace eyes was closed and he was trying to gain more strength.

Helltera sees mace in a critical position and the Acolyte after him. Helltera then fires his Pistol at the Sith Apprentice who was just feet away from Mace. The Acolyte then directs his attention at the Rodian and decides to deal with Mace's friend first.

Helltera despite being able to fear things easily, knew how to stand his ground. He tries to fight the weak points on the Sith. The Sith may have been using a Training Saber, but he was doing so well in protecting himself. The Acolyte then sends a Force push against Helltera who couldn't protect himself from such an attack flew into a wall with a lot of pain in him being born during the impact. Helltera also lost his weapon during the Force attack. The Acolyte then slowly begins walking up to the Rodian who was still connected with the wall.

Mace senses his friend's distress and manages to open his eyes again. He looked around and Saw the Jedi Temple Guards all taking down Clone Troops. He also looked behind him and saw the Acolyte about to kill his new friend. Mace knew his own strength wasn't enough to finish the Acolyte fairly, but in this case he may be able to stop the Sith with one clean shot. Mace knew what he was about to do could actually be the death of his friend, but if he doesn't try he'll live with Helltera's death on his hands forever.

Mace looks around him on the ground and sees his Lightsaber sitting there. he grabs it and activates it again. He pays attention the the Acolyte again and raises his Lightsaber above his shoulder in throwing position. Mace made sure to hit his target on the right spot. A spot enough to finish him. Mace was sure he would succeed now.

"For the true Republic!" Mace cries throwing his Lightsaber at the back of the Acolyte.

The Acolyte almost stabs his Train Saber into the Rodian but feels a jab come right though his chest. He hesitantly looks at his chest and instantly sees death a few seconds away. The Acolyte falls onto his knees and then on his chest right in front of Helltera. The Lightsaber pops out the back of the Sith and lands on the ground next to the dead Sith.

Mace knew he had saved his new friend, and that's all that mattered at this point. He once again lands on the ground and sees the Remaining Coruscant Clones retreat into the tunnels where he had came from before. Mace the falls to the ground on his chest again and slowly closes his eyes. Before he had passed out, he could make out Helltera holding his and Lightsaber back looking at him and the leading Temple Guard deactivated his double-bladed Lightsaber.

* * *

**Coruscant Secret Apartment:**

Mace was floating in a Bacta Tank still out from the fight. The Jedi Temple Guards and Helltera had taken him to s save place where they could be safe... for now.

The leading Jedi Temple Guard was sitting on one of two chairs with hi mask over his face questing Helltera. Helltera was sitting on the other chair.

"So, you've been with Master Windu for a while I assume?" The Leader asked.

"No, not at all actually. He just randomly targeted my Speeder to take so he could avoid any Imperial attention. I just barely managed to get on the back before he had flown off. We had met at the Senators Complex" Helltera explained.

"Where were you before you were at the Senators Complex?" The Leader asked.

"I had just arrived on Coruscant since I left my home planet. I decided to start a new life of excitement and adventure. I started here by paying for a brand new Speeder, but now it is rubble on the lower levels of Coruscant." Helltera answers.

"I see. I really don't have anything else to say. But what did Master Windu say about you teaming up with him?" The Leader asks the final question.

"He had only told me about his Jedi troubles. I seeked out this as an opportunity to assist in making the Galaxy a better place. I like spending most of my time going around and helping those in need." Helltera replied again.

"Very well, you've answered my questions I have needed. Are you physically injured in anyway?" The Leader asked.

"My back has been in constant pain since I was dived into a wall by the Sith." Helltera answers.

"We'll get you a Bacta tank for your own personal use. It's the least we can do for helping one of our own." The Leader says.

"Oh thank you!" Helltera exclaims.

"We've also got a Medical Droid in here in case you have any trouble. If you have any other issues, come see me. I'll be beyond this door." The Leader says.

"Wait. Ain't you going to get someone to do an examination on my back injuries?" Helltera asks.

"That Medical Droid is limited to certain functions. It will help with you entering the tank and medication but nothing else. I'm sorry but we couldn't find a better one." The Leader says feeling guilty about the Rodian's injuries.

"I understand." Helltera says.

The Leader then leaves with the door shutting behind him.

* * *

**Yavin IV: **

Ahsoka's Destroyer touches down on the mud and grass surface. The Loading ramp opens up and a large group of Clones in Swamp Speeders and AT-RT's deploy. Some Clones were just going on foot. Obi-Wan had taken a Swamp Speeder with Boil and Numa while Ahsoka took one with Rex with Fives in the middle and Wooley took one with Davijaan.

Ahsoka made sure that the Clones Swamp Speeders would get an extra seat in the middle that would also protect everyone from the fan in the middle back. As of consequence, some controls had to be taken out. But it really didn't make much of a difference. Ahsoka was in front of the large group and decided to choose a way to go.

"Alright boys, we'll be going north to look for a good place to set up and start the cremation ceremony. As of now we will be going up hill. Hill areas will be good for a base. We could do some digging and perhaps create a very strong stronghold for us." Ahsoka explains the plan. "If we come under attack from, say something like native creatures that are very deadly, shoot to kill if there is no alternative."

"Yes sir!" All Clones answered to their Commander.

Boil then spoke. "Well, it will be nice to get some good outside weather."

"Actually Boil, it's about to rain." Obi-Wan replied to the 212th Clone.

"Well I do worry for Name. Commander Tano gave me a jacket for the little little here." Boil said pulling out a crate and opening it to reveal a jacket with a hood.

Numa was sitting between Obi-Wan and Boil and looked at the crate Boil had and saw the jacket.

"Here Numa, a nice warm jacket just for you!" Boil says trying to do a good impression.

Numa grabbed it slowly and felt all around it. it was made of a sort of fur from an animal she wouldn't know of. She didn't care anyhow as it was a good feeling on her skin. She quickly put it on without trouble and zipped it up. She was delighted that she had a new clothing item. She giggled at Boil and gave him a hug.

"Nerra." Numa says with gratitude.

Boil and Obi-Wan gave a small smile to the girl. Boil had a thought come to mind.

"Say General, I have a question." Boil says.

"And what is this question, Boil?" Obi-Wan asks.

"You understand the Twi'lek language perfectly right?" Boil asks.

"Yes Boil, but where are you going with this?" Obi-Wan asks giving Boil a weird look.

"I was wondering if you can teach her the standard Basic language?" Boil asks.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a bit when Boil revealed his request.

"Teach her the standard Basic language?" Obi-Wan repeats.

At this point the crew of Clones and two Jedi were already heading north.

"Yes General. It would make much more sense having her learn our language instead of a lot of us learning hers." Boil says. "Please General?"

"Boil. You don't have to call me General. We've been friends since the day you started working with me. Rank among us doesn't matter anymore. You may call me Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan says.

"You will always be my General sir." Boil says.

"Very well Boil, I'll teach little Numa Basic. But just remember to only call me Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan says.

"That will be a little hard to explain to the rest of us, Gen- Sir- Obi-Wan." Boil says trying to correct his errors.

"It will work out eventually Boil. Now then, I'll start teaching her when we get to Alderaan. For now we must remain aware of our surroundings." Obi-Wan says.

"Alright- Obi-Wan." Boil says.

Ahsoka was in front of Obi-Wan's Speeder and heard the whole conversation take place. She was glad that despite most of Obi-Wan's legion had tried to betray him, he could still trust a few of them. If Commander Cody and his men were to see this friendship take place now, they'd probably fall right to his knees and surrender wanting their ex-Generals respect again. Ahsoka knew that if best comes to that, Obi-Wan would most likely forgive Cody since they were always good friends. But his Clones? Not all of them have ever been in combat with Obi-Wan. Maybe they'd be able to be swayed to their new cause...

"Commander?"

Ahsoka looked to her second in Command. "Yes, Rex?"

"How long do we search for a new base? We can't keep looking in big areas for hours on end. It would just be a waste of useful energy." Rex asks.

"Then we will look for a base right now and find it very soon." Ahsoka replies.

"Sounds to good to be true." Fives says.

"No need for negative thoughts now Fives." Rex says.

"I'm not being negative, Rex. I really believe we could find some place to start a base. It just doesn't seem likely to find one that instantly." Fives says.

"Yes, you are correct Fives, but with good thinking and if we keep our heads clear, we'll be fine." Ahsoka says. "We will be."

The large force of Clones had slowly left the Star Destroyer's landing area with hovering sounds, chatter among the soldiers, Walkers clanking and proceeded north where they would soon meet hills and possibly their first new base for the last Republican Resistance. Someday this galaxy will be free and the Clones will be remembered as rouge heroes who saved the Republic from a permanent fate. Long live the Clones and the last Republican heroes!

* * *

**And this is the end of Episode 10! (I didn't believe I would actually come this far) I'm glad I can share this story with you all and I am honored many of you actually like this! **

**Also, I have made a page on Facebook dedicated to this story. If some of you are interested in this idea and wish to explore this story on a more social website, please use your account to like the page and I'll do updates every few days or weeks. the information will be on my account.**

**Do also remember that either when I'm doing this story still or after I've finished this one, I may be doing the prequel to this when Ahsoka returns to the Jedi Order and eventually leads to Revenge of the Sith and finally the last conflict before Order 66.**

**Also many thanks to those who have the patience to wait for my updates. I cannot give everyone an estimation on the amount of time and effort I put into these chapters, but I do assure you that updates will always come sooner or later.**

**If anyone wants a sneak peak of future chapters/episodes, feel free to message me about them. However, if you intend to create an alternate version of this story, please do these few things.**

**:Tell me about it first. I'd love to see what can pop up in your heads about it.  
:If you plan on using my titles for your stories based on this, at least show evidence that it was made by you alone and not me. Like putting some that says it is your version, not mine.  
:Also with titles, put "(Alternate)" at the end if it is based on this.**


	11. A New Base And A New Alliance

**And we are back to Star Wars: Clone Rebellion!**

**This episode mainly takes place on Yavin ****between the main cast such as Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Fives and Boil talking. While it may sound boring, there will be interesting bits to put in. I promise.**

**Here is the story…**

* * *

_Survival on Coruscant! Jedi Master Mace Windu was attacked by Clone Troopers who led him in a chase that gained Mace an alley by the name of Helltera! After running with Helltera, Mace went to a deadened but was saved by surviving Jedi Temple guards, who have him safely hidden in an abandoned apartment as a secret Jedi base! And now, Ahsoka Tano's company is searching for a new base, on the moon Yavin IV!"_

* * *

**Yavin IV: **

Ahsoka's Swamp Speeder hovered over the forth moon's planet life shaking it with its vibrations that rumbled in the air.

The other Swamp Speeders did the same while the AT-RT Recon Walkers follow leaving caved in mud spots in the soggy ground. Once passed but, the Walkers left the prints behind showing their interesting marks from the stomping.

Clones continued to walk on the sides of the vehicles.. The rain was quite intense and it made the top half of their armor look more clean, but the bottom half was more dirty due to the large groups trekking though he muddy surface.

Ahsoka was busy trying to avoid trees and flying mud from splatting all over her.

A group of four Clones ran to Ahsoka's Speeder and overlooked her. The first one had a DC-15S Carbine and the other three had DC-15A Rifles.

"Sir, may be scout up ahead to see what there is to see?" the leading Clone asked.

"Yes, go ahead Jerman." Ahsoka says giving the four Clones the OK to go.

"Thank you sir." Jerman says and charged off with the three other Clones.

Meanwhile, Rex was manning the front Blasters. He was looking all around their path making sure no dangerous threats would suddenly jump out and attack them. It was an important job for them. Fives had his DC-15S Carbine and aimed at the front. So far Ahsoka was only going up a narrow path and could hear the chatter behind her from Obi-Wan and the Clones.

Ahsoka sees Jerman's group of Clone rush up the hill they were climbing. Once Jerman was up here with his men they had stopped all together for roughly five seconds and charge back to Ahsoka. Ahsoka wondered what had made the group of four come running back, but whatever it was, it made them excited.

Jerman went up in front of Ahsoka's Swamp Speeder and she stopped. The line behind her almost collided with each other. Starting with Kenobi who didn't get a warning and almost banged into the back of Ahsoka's Speeder. Boil's and Numa's hearts had jumped due to the sudden stop and almost hitting the Speeder ahead. Other Speeders and Walkers were also lucky to not hit each other.

"Jerman, watch what you do to get our attention! You could have caused an accident!" Rex blasts out.

"Sorry sir." Jerman says. "But Commander, we've found a very good spot to start up a base. However, we don't have the required digging tools to do such a large protect I have in mind."

"Jerman, what are you suggesting? It better not be something close to impossible." Rex says skeptically.

"No sir it's not impossible. I think..." Jerman says.

Rex puts his right hand up on his helmets rangefinder in frustration, and sighs. "Jerman, what are you trying to do?"

"Captain, please let me explain. While this idea does sound crazy and maybe kind of stupid, it could be a good idea in the end." Jerman says.

"Jerman-" Rex was about to object, but Ahsoka cut him off.

"Go ahead Jerman. Tell us your idea." Ahsoka says.

"Thanks Commander. Well as me and my team went up the hill to explore our surroundings, we saw a very promising looking mountain up ahead that is pretty far away. But when I looked at it, I saw a very good looking wall on it. The wall made me think that if we were to drill into it, we could make a pretty sweet base inside and we'd have our very own mountain base!" Jerman suggests.

"While your idea is somewhat refreshing Jerman, I don't see how we'd need a base in something to big. After all we only need a basic base to hide in and Senator Organa said we could have a secret base on Alderaan. Why go beyond what we can do just for a huge base when it will make us more noticeable?" Rex asks.

"Actually Rex, it could turn out to be a very good idea. By the sounds of it, it could be a main base for us." Ahsoka says.

"Commander?" Rex asks in disbelief.

"No Rex, I think it will work. Give Jerman a chance." Ahsoka says.

"Thanks Commander! Follow me and I'll show you!" Jerman says running with his squad up the hill again.

"Let's go guys." Ahsoka says. "And Fives, this time when we go and stop, you tell the rest of our group as well."

"I'll do that sir!" Fives says back.

Ahsoka sends her Swamp Speeder up the hill following the four Clone Troopers ahead. Fives stood up and leans against the large seat he was sitting on. Half way up the hill and the tanks were fighting with the climbing resistance of the steep walkway. For the AT-RTs however, they were built for walking and didn't need to drive up the hill when their metal feet basically ripped into the ground. Clones on foot take deep steps up fighting against the un-level foothold of the hill.

Jerman stops on top of the hill where tall grass was in place. The grass around the area was pretty steep and would be very difficult for anyone to just walk past. Luckily the path wasn't blocked up and it could let everyone through. Once Ahsoka hit the top she called Fives to stop everyone else.

"Fives?"

"Halt!" Fives yells turning back to everyone.

The cavalry stops about the same time as the sounds of hovering quieten down and the clanking of Walkers cease.

Boil rips of his helmet and takes a deep breath of the moons air. He also looked in the heavily clouded sky dripping water. He didn't care about the rain hitting him flat in the face or even his eyes.. it felt good to have his face not buried in a helmet all day. Boil's hair got wet and his chin was more or less wet considering his beard was hairy enough.

"Well at least we got a warning this time, right General- I mean, Obi-Wan?" Boil asks.

Obi-Wan looked at the 212th Soldier and replied. "Yes, well I really wouldn't like to end up in a wreak at this given moment. Specially during these times."

Boil looked back from the sky to his General, or ex-general. "Sir, I truly am sorry for what most of the Clone army has done to your Jedi Order. It was wrong and we shouldn't have don't such a cruel act. If there is anything I, or we can do you just say it."

"Boil-"

"No General! I don't want you to object such an offer. It isn't right..." Boil says.

"Boil please listen. I'm not giving up this offer you are trying to hand to me. In fact I'm deeply honored that you want to make up for the attack against the Jedi. But never did any Jedi hunting Boil. You never tried to kill me when Cody ordered my death. In fact, I actually felt your disturbed thoughts in the Force as I fell from the edge of the cliff. You never did plot my demise and I appreciated that. However if it is possible, I would like to get peace restored to planet Mandalore. If you can, please try to convince Ahsoka to start an invasion there." Obi-Wan says.

"Sir?" Boil asks surprised. "I'm surprised you want to do an invasion on Mandalore. I know that the first thing you do when in the middle of crisis's is try to avoid a large battle. Why choose there?"

Obi-Wan looks down at his boots and then forward looking at the back of Ahsoka's Swamp Speeder and sees Ahsoka walking to Jerman.

"Not many people know this Boil. The Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze and me were very close. We had known each other for so long and she felt a lot for me. During the ending of the first year and second year of the Clone Wars, Satine had made me express my feelings to her when we are in the Senate building when she was being held hostage. I would have gladly left the Jedi Order for her. It was then that i realized that she was most precious to me. much later, her city Sundari was under attack from Darth Maul and the Death Watch." Obi-Wan takes a breath, and continues. "I had sneaked in without the Jedi Council noticing I had left. I had recovered Satine from the prison but failed. Darth Maul had killed her in the end. He said he would try to get revenge for what I did over ten years ago. Right before she had died, she- she told me she had always loved me."

Boil looked at his General with wide eyes shocked eyes. His General had found love in his life. Boil had assumed this was the first time, but it actually wasn't. Obi-Wan had a different love at one stage. Siri Tachi.

"I'm- I'm so sorry sir. I see why you want to take Mandalore for us." Boil says.

"No. Not for us. For Satine." Obi-Wan says quietly. "She never wanted any war to be driven to her planet. She never wanted the Republic to interfere with her affairs. She was strong willed and she was capable of defending the Mandalore city she had once controlled peacefully."

"I'm sure she was brave sir." Boil says.

"It was because of me she is gone. I could have done something to stop Maul then, but I didn't. This is all my killed her in cold blood and it is because I didn't react in time." Obi-Wan says sadly.

"No sir, it wasn't. It was Darth Maul who killed the Duchess. He only did it because he wanted to see you suffer." Boil says. "Sir, if you ever see Maul again. You get even with him."

"A Jedi does not seek revenge, Boil." Obi-Wan replies dully.

"It isn't revenge if you get even. It is only bringing justice to the galaxy. He might probably be murdering civilians right now and we both know he is doing a lot of harm with his brother." Boil says.

Obi-Wan though of Boil's words for a moment. It would make sense if Obi-Wan was to finish off the horned Sith. After all where ever that Phantom Menace went, death was assured when he and his brother were around.

"I see what you mean Boil." Obi-Wan says.

"Exactly General. Now please stop mopping about and focus on the now, sir." Boil says.

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan says.

With Ahsoka, she was overlooking with Rex on the hill for Jerman's ideal location. Everything Jerman was looking for was all the way down hill from there, but fog had flown over.

"I can't see what you are talking about Jerman. You sure you didn't just imagine it? Seriously, a mountain is something we couldn't miss." Rex asks.

"Sir, I'm telling you it is there. But the fog is all over the front." Jerman replies.

Rex sighs and grabs a pair of binoculars.

"Jerman, this fog couldn't hide something that big." Rex says putting his helmet in his right hand and using his left hand to raise the binoculars to his eyes.

"Trust me Captain, you'll see it if you look closer. It is pretty far away." Jerman replies.

Rex looks around the area Jerman pointed to. But the fog in that location was so thick that all Rex could make out was the ground around it and the walls of moving cold white light around there.

"Jerman, I can't see a thing." Rex says.

"Sir, just keep, looking. The fog is just blocking the way. And the others saw it as well." Jerman says back. "See! Now the fog is clearing away!"

Rex continues to look into the fogged up area and sees the edge of the fog wave begin to fly past. Rex almost pulled down the binoculars but then he saw a large green wall of grass far up ahead. Rex saw this as something interesting and saw it grow higher and higher. Rex than zoomed the binoculars back out and checked to see how big this wall could be. When Rex zoomed back, he was surprised so see it increasing in size by an impressive amount. It was the mountain Jerman was speaking of.

"Whoa." Rex exclaims backing away a bit and bringing down the binoculars.

"See Captain? I wasn't fooling around with you!" Jerman says.

"I see I may have judged you too quickly Jerman. Sorry." Rex says.

Jerman nods to the Captain. And turn to his other three friends.

"So Rex, what did he find?" Ahsoka asks.

"Jerman appears to have found something quite impressive. The mountain he found is most likely the largest on this whole moon.: Rex says.

"How large?" Ahsoka asks.

"I don't know Commander. We'd need to get closer to see it better for ourselves." Rex says.

"Then our next action is clear. Get to the mountain ans get a better view." Ahsoka says. "C'mon Rex, get on the Speeder."

"Yes sir!" Rex says.

**Wicket Company Fleet:**

Takaata Omen was on his Venator-Class Star Destroyer named with Orskee on the bridge. They were discussing about their next move in the galaxy. So far the only thing they could think of is contracting the Torrent Company fleet. Ahsoka and Takaata had traded com channel codes so they had a secure connection with each other. Takaata's fleet replied upon four Venator-Class Star Destroyers and four Acclamator Class Assault Ships.

"Takaata sir, are you sure you want to contact Commander Ahsoka's fleet just yet? We can't take the chance our signals will be tracked by Imperial fleets." Orskee says.

"Orskee, I doubt the Imperials will think we are foolish enough to contact other fleets gone rouge. But since we are near the Yavin system, it would be a good time to contact her. After all, she did say that was the place her fleet would most likely be." Takaata says.

"I understand Takaata." Orskee says.

"Patch a clear signal though to Ahsoka Tano's fleet. I wish to speak to her right right." Takaata says.

"On it sir." Orskee says.

A few seconds button pressing and the hologram on the circle table shaped com started to turn into a person who looked like an Admiral.

"This is Admiral Maddax of the Sharkebite Venator. Your com channel code appears to be the one Commander Ahsoka Tano has given, is this correct?" The Admiral says.

"Yes. I am Jedi Master Takaata Omen, but I let people call me Takaata." Takaata says.

"Yes, you are the one Commander Tano has spoken of. I am Maddax. The Commander's current Admiral. It is a pleasure to meet you." Maddax says with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet a fine Admiral like you too. Most of mine abandoned us since the Purge began." Takaata says looking around the holo body of Maddox. "But where is Ahsoka? I cannot see her around you."

"Oh, the Commander decided to explore the Yavin IV surface to see if she'd be able to find a place for a base of operations and a place to burn the dead." Maddax explains.

"Ah, I see. May my Legion join up with yours, or is that up to your Commander?" Takaata asks.

"I'm sure Commander Tano won't mind. But you probably wouldn't be able to land on Yavin IV. It was hard enough for us to find a spot to even drop one Destroyer." Maddax explains.

"Don't worry, there are alternatives to meeting with Tano." Takaata says. "I'll be arriving shortly. Until then."

"Very well. And please, don't try to attract any unwanted attention, such as Imperial resistance." Maddax says.

"Will do, see you very shortly." Takaata says.

The signal between Takaata and Maddax broke and the fleet continued it's path.

* * *

**Yavin IV: **

Ahsoka's Clones that were walking along the path were getting very tired of the rain and storms hitting them. Ever since they started going down hill, they didn't get any advantage from it, instead they constantly tripped from large rocks blending in with with the terrain around them. Some impacts with their armor actually dented it and bruised their legs beneath. Rex saw his men with their armor being smashed in and saw this as a question that needed answering.

"Hey Commander. I'm noticing that the Troopers on foot have been falling and denting their armor." Rex says.

"Are they alright Rex?" Ahsoka says looking back worried about the condition of her men.

"They'll be fine, but their armor being dented made me think of something." Rex says. "What do we do about getting our armor repaired and getting new parts?"

"Well Rex, what company made the armor Clones wear?" Ahsoka asks.

"It was Kaminoan Armorsmiths." Rex replies.

"Huh, I thought it was made by some company from a different planet." Ahsoka says.

"It is understandable that you think that Commander. What with Kamino mainly only being used for Cloning and only used for training grounds." Rex says.

"I do see what you are saying Rex, but I just don't know how we are going to be able to get more armor when Kamino must be heavily defended from intruders now, since the Emperor must keep a strict policy there." Ahsoka says.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you are right. Kamino is too dangerous to even orbit. Well should just find a new planet to make the armor we need." Rex suggests.

"No Rex, we can't just give up on Kamino. Down the line, adding Wicket Company to our ranks brings over unit count just somewhere above seven thousand Troops." Ahsoka says. "Down the line, we will need more Cloning technology. We could maybe bribe some Kaminoan or maybe come in with a small force of spies to steal what we need."

"Maybe. We'll think of something Commander." Rex says.

Ahsoka directs her attention to the front of her Swamp Speeder. As she lurks up forward, she sees the form of the mountain up ahead.

"Hey Rex, Fives look!" Ahsoka says.

Rex and Fives look ahead and sees what Ahsoka's attention was directed to.

"I see Commander. The mountain is very large." Rex replies.

"C'mon, let's check it out." Ahsoka says to her ARC Captain and ARC Trooper.

As the entire team stops in front of the mountain, vehicles power down and are parked in neat rows. Swamp Speeders calculated to be twenty of them, were in rows of two facing in a diagonal pattern. AT-RT Walkers were bent down to their knees and the drivers jumped out. The Clones that were on or in the vehicles got out and stretched due to being in the same positions.

The Clones who had been walking were sitting down leaning against the wall bending their legs a bit and leaving their Deece Blasters leaning against the rock wall. Rex couldn't blame them for doing this. Sure, the 501st has been on larger hiking adventures before, like when Pong Krell made the Clones walk for twelve hours and made the Clones go on a dangerous path to fight the Umbarans. But that time, the Clones didn't need to climb and avoid tripping over rocks in dark colored dirt. At least for them however, Kix was with the hikers and tended to their aches and pains.

"Good old Kix." Rex says quietly.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stood right around one of the rock walls and looked at it. It was solid stone, but it would be easy to break into. It was a good spot to build a base because the fog would come a lot during it's winter weather time. But during when it heats up, it would start to become a problem. When it hit summer on Yavin IV, everything at daytime was bright and the smallest exposure would be enough to become a target. But this mountain would be a very good place to start. Small adjustments around the area and the mountain would become less of a target.

"Well Ahsoka? What do you think?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I dunno Master Kenobi. This mountain is big. Very big. But I just don't know how we are supposed to build a base in such a big place. The size of this place could store up to maybe fifty Star Cruisers. Even if we get the construction equipment for the digging, I wouldn't know how to keep us from digging up out the top. In fact, this mountain is more a hill since it is shaped like one." Ahsoka explains.

"Well we can't say here forever. Senator Organa did request your presence on Alderaan and I don't think it is wise to keep a Senator waiting." Obi-Wan says. "You had best make up your mind now if we are to have a base on Yavin IV."

"Why am I in charge all of a sudden?" Ahsoka asks.

"Ahsoka, this your Legion now. My true Legion was with the 212th and I've been stripped from my orange band of Clones. It seems only fair that you have Rex and that of Torrent Company to follow you."

Ahsoka thinks for a minutes and feels the wall. This rocky form was actually pretty strong and could probably take the most normal bits of laser fire. It does seem wise to have more than one base after all. Another base was her idea and this mountain was more than what see would normally need. But even this mountain was a hard bargain to lose. It would make a good base in the future, once it is complete. It would work.

"OK. I'll do it. I'll assemble a base right inside this mountain."

"Now all you need is the materials and machinery to build this base." Obi-Wan points out.

"I know Master." Ahsoka says.

"Now Ahsoka, there is no reason for you to call me Master anymore. We are friends, call me by my first name." Obi-Wan says.

"Oh, OK... Obi-Wan." Ahsoka replies.

Obi-Wan smiles at Ahsoka. He was glad he could still have a friend to count on. Even if the only friends he had left was a green troll Jedi Master and a Togruta Jedi Knight who still needed training for experience against the Empire. Obi-Wan couldn't always watch her back. He'd have to eventually return to Tatooine and watch over baby Luke.

"Admiral Maddax?" Ahsoka calls to her communicator.

"Yes Commander Tano?" Maddax asks on the other end.

"Are the tanks ready? I need them to head over to my location and set up camp." Ahsoka asks.

"Copy that Commander Tano, the tanks are ready, but we'll need you to send you exact location before they can move out." Maddax says.

"Understood Maddax." Ahsoka says. "Rex, send out a flare."

"Yes sir!" Rex says pulling out a flare gun.

Rex shot the flare gun into the air and it's spark of blue light crashes into the sky and exploded into a Republican symbol.

**Sharkbite: **

Juggernaut tanks at the red Venator saw the blue spark of light fly into the sky and saw the Republican clan tag shin into the sky.

The Juggernaut tanks then follow the trail that Ahsoka took earlier and went to the mountain.

**Wicket Company Fleet:**

The fleet of four Venators and four Acclamators exit hyperspace right in the orbit of Yavin IV. In Takaata's ship, he and Orskee were standing at the front window and saw Ahsoka's fleet off in the distance. Takaata was surprised to see a very large fleet considering her Company's size. There were a lot of Venators counting up to fifteen and Acclamators counting up to ten.

As Takaata's fleet moved into Ahsoka's, a squad of four ARC-170 Starfighters flew into Takaata's fleet seeing if or not these were Imperial spies or a different rouge Republic fleet.

"Gold leader to lead Wicket Company Venator, please send your com channel codes now." The leading pilot ordered.

Takaata and Orskee had returned to the main terminal at this point and Takaata sends the code.

"Of course, here they are now." Takaata says sending it to the leader of the ARC-170 clones.

It took at least five seconds for the code to register to the ARC-170 Starfighters, but it was correct.

"Correct code received, welcome to Torrent Company fleet Master Omen." Gold leader welcomed.

"Call me Takaata." The grey haired Jedi said.

Takaata's fleet was careful when approaching Torrent Company's fleet. One mistake of hitting a Cruiser and hundreds of Clones would be killed in an instant, and losing one Clone in a pointless disaster was what they needed last. To create the difference of each fleet, Takaata's fleet had some thick brown layers added before Order 66 had occurred. It was an easy way to tell the difference between his ships and other Republic ships. Now it seemed useful under these circumstances.

Takaata's holo transmitter then began to project an image. Both the Jedi Master and the Wicket Company Clone Commander looked at it. it was Maddax.

"Greetings Takaata. It seems we are now within each others presence." Maddax said.

Takaata chuckles. "Well you are still on the surface of the planet, but I'll be heading down there very soon. I am eager to see Ahsoka again. After all, she does carry the spirit of something strong in her. I've felt it." Takaata says.

"I'm not sure I follow General, but welcome to Yavin IV." Maddax says. "Commander Tano will be thrilled to see you again."

"Haha, I hope so. She is a good kid." Takaata says. "I'm going to my shuttle right now. I'll speak with you once I am on the surface."

The holo transmission then cuts.

"C'mon Orskee, let's go meet our friends on Yavin." Takaata says.

"Right behind you." Orskee says.

* * *

**Yavin IV: **

Meanwhile, near the mountain, Kix and Jessie went walking somewhere nearby and found a corpse of a Death Watch Soldier. It was unknown what such a Soldier was doing here and how long. But it appeared Jessie had thought it was dropped here most recently. Both Kix and Jessie were right next to each other and barking things about it at each other.

"I'm telling you Kix, it moved!"

"Impossible, Jessie." Kix says. There are two things that would be wrong with what you say."

"Oh yeah? Name them!" Jessie demanded.

"Alright. For starters, Death Watch never play dead since they go by the Mandalorian code where there is no honor in being a 'coward', and if you can tell, this corpse is leaving a very horrific smell, which explains why Yavin's wildlife isn't going anywhere near this body. If this Death Watch member was alive, he wouldn't be playing dead like this."

Jessie aims at the corpse with his DC-15S and sniffs a bit. He smells the body's unique odor.

"Ew, gross..." Jessie says. "But the body did move, I was so sure of it."

"Admit it Jessie, it was just in your head. It didn't move." Kix says.

"I'm not really sure still..." Jessie says skeptically.

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded.

Both 501st Clones turn around and see the 501st Captain behind them.

"Captain, sir. While me and Kix went scouting around the area, we discovered a body of a Death Watch soldier. I smalls pretty bad and we think it's been here for a long time."

Rex looks at the dark blue Death Watch Soldier and pulls his DC-17 Hand Blaster from his right holster and fires five shots into the dead body.

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

Kix and Jessie were stunned for a few seconds.

Rex's Pistols then stopped smoking and then he put it back into his holster.

"Captain, what the hell?" Jessie asks.

"Sorry guys, but we must do what we can to keep ourselves as secure as possible." Rex says.

"But, he's already dead. Why fire at a corpse that has been here for maybe weeks?!" Kix asks.

"We didn't know if he was dead or not, it could have been a very bad ration he had." Rex says. "Trust me, I know when a Soldier is alive or dead."

Rex then went down on one knee and grabbed the helmet of the Death Watch Soldier. Kix and Jessie turn away in disgust. But Rex just ignored the sick expressions from the two Clones.

As Rex took of the helmet, his suspicions were answered.

"There we go. I was right." Rex says.

Kix and Jessie slowly turn to face the Death Watch Soldier. Rex was right. This Soldier was clearly alive. His face was actually in healthy appearance., aside from the horrified expression, which was the result of being blasted by Rex. Rex also found what was the cause of the bad smell. it wasn't a ration, it was meat. bad meat.

"Captain, you were right." Jessie says. "He was alive."

"Of course he was, vod." Rex says. "If he wasn't, I wouldn't have wasted any ammo on him."

"Who fired a Blaster?" A female voice asked. Ahsoka.

Rex turns around and faces his Commander.

"Commander, Jessie and Kix here found a Death Watch Soldier here who happened to be playing dead for us. I wasn't fooled and decide to deal with him." Rex explains.

Ahsoka looked at the body which now remained maskless. It was a Death Watch Soldier. Ahsoka could also see the five holes on his back too.

"Know where he came from boys?" Ahsoka asked.

"No sir, just the one." Jessie says.

Far behind, the group of four could hear some large brushing sounds. It was the Juggernaut tanks.

"Never mind, our ride is here." Ahsoka says. "Let's go."

As Ahsoka leaves the Death Watch soldier's body, Kix discovers what appears to a datapad laying on him.

"Hold on sir, I found a datapad!" Kix announces.

Ahsoka turns back to Kix, who then handed it to his Commander.

"Well, we might as well look at the hidden message within it. Play it Kix." Ahsoka says.

"Yes sir." Kix says.

_Death Watch Message:_

_The Mandalorian Death Watch Soldier than appears in a holovid laying on the ground. _

_"It has been four months since the Death Watch has been Defeated by Bo Katan and her rouge Death Watch group. We've fallen under hard times since we had to leave Mandalore space. We crash landed on Yavin IV when our ship was attacked by Count Dooku. He betrayed us yet again and we are stuck on this forsaken planet. Our group has split off into four separate camp grounds. Two to the north of the mountain, one in the east and one in the west. If we don't get any help soon, we won't be able to fight the new Galactic Empire and crush everything in our path. Problem is we don't have the proper weapons and I came out her without any weapons, assuming that Yavin's lifeforms aren't dangerous in anyway. They appear not, but- uh oh, I see two Republic Soldiers! I had thought that after the battle against the last of the CIS forces ,they wouldn't return! I need to stop this recording before they realize I'm here!"  
_

_Death Watch Message (ends):_

Ahsoka and the group look all around each other. This message was very recent. Very recent indeed.

"Well, that was quite interesting." Jessie says.

"Yeah, it was..." Ahsoka says.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, where did you go?" Obi-Wan's voice rang beyond the hill.

"Over here, Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka called back.

"Our ride is here, we don't want to be left behind, do we?" Obi-Wan asks.

"We're coming!" Ahsoka calls back. "C'mon guys."

Rex, Jessie, and Kix follow Ahsoka instantly. Kix didn't know what to do with the datapad but instead decided to keep it.

Ahsoka and her entire team begin to board a Juggernaut. Fives then looked at the vehicles they used to travel here. They were still where they were before.

"Uh, Commander? Why are we all boarding the tank when we have out rides we used to travel here?" Fives asks.

"Those vehicles are here for the campers, Fives." Ahsoka replied.

"What do you mean 'campers'?" Fives asked.

"We need to make sure no one discovers our location for the base here, the campers will be guards for our new base until we've got a fair amount of space." Ahsoka explains.

"Oh, alright. How many campers?" Fives asked.

"Four hundred. We transported them in the tanks and the tanks will serve as the main camps for each unit." Ahsoka says. "We are also having night watchers for when some Clones need to keep a sharp eye out."

"From what exactly?" Fives asks.

"Right now, the Death Watch." Ahsoka says. "Kix found a Death Watch body and a datapad on it. It was a message before Jessie and Kix found him. Rex had killed him."

"Well that explains the Blasters shots me you and the General had heard..." Fives says.

"Yeah, well we need to leave at once." Ahsoka says.

"Understood Commander." Fives says.

* * *

**Sharkbite:**

Takaata's Jedi Shuttle enters one of the docking backs and lands. A group of Clones from the 501st come to greet the Jedi Master. Once the hatch opens, Takaata and Orskee exit it.

"Greetings General." A Clone says with a salute. "The Admiral has requested us to take you to the bridge. Commander Tano will be here very shortly."

"Very well, and call me Takaata." Takaata says.

On the bridge, Takaata and Orskee find the Admiral Maddax. Maddax turns to face the Jedi Master and smiles.

"Greetings Takaata, it is to good to finally meet you." The Admiral says.

"I feel the same Maddax. A pleasure." Takaata says back with a positive tone in his voice.

Both Takaata and Maddax shake hands and chatter about, waiting for the Jedi Knight Ahsoka to return.

Minutes later, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had gotten to the bridge. She sees Takaata and Maddax speaking freely. Once both men see Ahsoka, Maddax takes that as his cue to leave.

Takaata was glad to see Ahsoka, but was actually more surprised to see Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan?" Takaata asks.

"Takaata?" Obi-Wan asks back.

"Kenobi! I'm glad you have survived!" Takaata says.

"Likewise." Obi-Wan says back.

"Now, now then. As much I'd love to chat, we need to find a plan to fight against the Empire." Takaata says. "My hope actually rests in Anakin Skywalker's ex-Padawan."

"Me?" Ahsoka asks. "But why me?"

"Because out of all the Jedi remaining in the galaxy, you are in the best condition and have some leverage." Takaata replies.

"What do you mean in the best of condition and have leverage?" Ahsoka asks.

"Ahsoka, do you see any reports from all over the galaxy of Jedi causing havoc to Imperials on planets? No, only you are, and you are doing good job. Even if you have short supplies and they are for high demand, you still have your advantages. Your Admiral Maddax explained to me that the well known Senator, Bail Organa is requesting for you to visit Alderaan very shortly. Knowing him specially, he isn't calling you there for nothing. I have a feeling he'll be able to solve some issues you may come to face when fighting against a menace like the Empire." Takaata explains to the Jedi Knight.

"Yes Takaata, I now know what you mean. After all, Senator Organa is most powerful and is of royalty." Ahsoka says.

"Then we shouldn't waste time on doing nothing. Plot the ship for Alderaan." Takaata says to Maddax.

"Of course sir. It is where Commander Tano told us to go anyway." Maddax says.

The Sharkbite lifts off into the air. It's landing gear bends up and slots into the underbelly of the large fighter and infantry carrier. It's engines wining and screeching as they begin to burn even more fuel. The Venator then aimed into orbit and went to meet up with the other Republican ships.

As, the Sharkbite gets to the fleet Ahsoka sends out new orders to her fleet to head to Yavin IV. Takaata does the same with his Venators and Acclamators. One by one, all ships used their hyperdrives to get to the Yavin system fast.

* * *

**Coruscant Palpatine's office:**

Darth Sidious was sitting in the dark with his attention based upon a hologram of a Shock Trooper. The Shock Trooper was Commander Fox. The Shock Trooper was colored in bright blue due to the fact holograms worked like that. It wasn't a normal screen. From the other end of the room, Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin and Admiral Wullf Yularen were standing in the shadows awaiting for the newly appointed Emperor to speak with them.

"My lord, we had managed to find the Jedi and I sent literally hundreds of the Coruscant Guards and Clones after him, but the Jedi managed to dispatch most of them." Commander Fox says.

"The Jedi had managed to kill most of the Guards. But a strange thing had happened with half of the dead." Commander Fox says. "Before my scout team had found the cut up Soldiers, we found remains of armor all over the place, even from and Acolyte."

Sidious think for a few seconds and then asks another question.

"Do you know who this Jedi is?" Darth Sidious asks.

"The Jedi had a purple blade on his Lightsaber. It is a safe bet that it is the Jedi master Mace Windu." Commander Fox answers.

Sidious' eyes than grew wide at that. Mace Windu is surely dead. he did drop to his death from this very office. Even if he did survive, Anakin did cut of the Jedi's hand and the Lightsaber would have broke upon hitting the ground or hitting a rooftop. Maybe mace's Lightsaber was made from a special resource.

"Very well Commander. Double your search." Sidious orders.

"Yes my lord." Commander Fox says before disappearing completely from the desk, leaving dark black shadows glowing all around.

The dark Emperor then focuses his attention among the two highly respected and powerful men who step forward.

"Emperor?" Tarkin asks with a pleased expression on his face. "What is it you desire?"

Tarkin was always waiting for the Jedi to one day fall. He was glad it had finally happened. Yularen had also been glad that Jedi were out of the military of the Republic, which is now the Empire. But he'd never admit that finishing the Jedi was the way to go.

"An Admiral of a ship had sent out a report earlier. It was about how weak our Fett Clones are. They are inferior to the Empire and must cease to be Cloned. But before we can stop them from being Cloned, we need a proper test subject." The Darth explains.

"Yes, excellent idea my lord." Tarkin says. "Where do we start looking for proper candidates?"

"You'll be looking all around Coruscant for only the best. Once you find the best, do whatever you can to get them into the medical center. Just make sure they are still alive until they've outdone their usefulness." Palpatine says.

"Yes my lord." Tarkin says.

Yularen looked at Tarkin with an unimpressed glare. Sure it sounded like a good idea for a new donor for new Clone DNA, but the Jango Fett Clone DNA has proven to be very reliable in the three years the male gen has been working with the GAR.

"Forgive me Emperor, but might I suggest re-considering that action? Jango Fett's DNA has proven itself in the past and it continues to show impressive signs till now. To throw away such DNA would be catastrophic if we make even the smallest of mistakes." Yularen says.

"That is foolish Admiral. We both know it is a risk to the new Imperial Navy's new standards." Sidious says rising from his seat. His red Guards who were between both sides of the Emperor also followed. "Fett Clones are a thing of the past. They were only useful for clearing the galaxy when I needed to exterminate the Jedi. My new apprentice Darth Vader took Viceroy and his associates out of the picture and ended the Trade Federation for good. Now what is only left is to shape the Empire into a new image."

"What are you planning to do?" Yularen asks assuming he wouldn't like the idea.

"Not only will we have new Clones, but we will also be making changes to the supplied armor, vehicles, ships and cruisers." Sidious says. "Forever will the old Republic be chanced from it's war filled age to it's new age with security and order."

Yularen looks at the Emperor like he was insane. Yularen was hard to scare and he didn't really care what way he looked at the Galactic Emperor. His reaction was what someone like the Emperor expected.

"But- but isn't that too cost worthy for our accounts?" Yularen asks. "Building new units for the Empire will be a waste. Our current ones run as efficient as we could ever have them."

"Do not try to justify my decisions Admiral. It is my decision and my decision alone." Sidious says trying to intimidate the high class Admiral.

Yularen wasn't intimidated one bit. He had learnt to live with threats, even if they were serious ones from very powerful people. Then the Emperor turns his attention to Tarkin.

"Admiral Tarkin, I'm trusting you with a very important task. I've received the newest design of a light Cruiser and I need you to sign the contracts to them on Esseles at the Damorian Manufacturing Corporation." Sidious says.

The Emperor pulls a holo disc and a datapad out from inside his robes. Tarkin looked over the datapad and an interesting ship of sorts appeared.

"The _Tartan_-class patrol Cruiser. Ah, it's got an advantage for destroying fighters. Excellent design and choice my lord." Tarkin says.

"Admiral Yularen, you go with Admiral Tarkin and assist him in anyway." Sidious orders.

"Yes, my lord." Admiral Yularen replied.

"Now leave. I have more important things to attend to." Sidious demanded.

"Yes my lord." Both Admirals say.

Sidious and the Admirals leave the office area. Once down on a main floor. The Admirals left a transport to get to a Cruiser waiting for them. The Sith Emperor however went to his own personal transport and was currently heading to another Cruiser where his apprentice was waiting. They would then be heading to the Death Star.

Once Sidious had entered his transport he began to think about the future of the Empire. He could feel the rise of total terror against their enemies, but also something buzzed on the edge of he dark lord's mind as he looked into the future. Yes he would gain more power as the Death Star would slowly be finished, but there was the added suspicion that somewhere along the line, he will lose important stuff, maybe ships, equipment and even his followers.

* * *

**Alderaan Orbit:**

Ahsoka's and Takaata's fleet exit hyperspace and were now orbiting the peaceful planet of Alderaan. From space at this distance, it glows beautiful colors of blue, green, brown and some silver. Blue was quite noticeably the water, green was easily noticeable to being grass, brown was the mountains with extreme layers of snow pretty much on most of the planet, and finally silver was the buildings where Ahsoka's contact Organa was residing at that moment. It was his home after all.

"Well, here we are. Alderaan. This place can be quite relaxing, specially when the nature basically flows with and breaths the Force. You'll love it here." Takaata says.

"I dunno. I've been to places that looked more exciting than here." Ahsoka says.

"Trust me young one, this place is a paradise in it's own name. You just need to get in touch with it once we are on the surface." Takaata says.

"Alright, but first we must actually get to the surface first before we talk about it." Ahsoka says.

In a few minutes a Jedi Shuttle was sent out from one of the two hangers. The crew contained on board was Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Takaata, Rex, Fives, Kix, Jessie, Tup, Boil, Numa, Wooley, Davajaan and Orskee.

The Shuttle then aims for Senator Bail Organa's estate. They would soon be with the Senator to have a major discussion and make a few deals.

Obi-Wan and Takaata did the piloting and Ahsoka Rex and Fives went to the ship's com terminal so they could contact Senator Organa.

* * *

**Bail Organa's Palace:**

Bail was currently eating in his large dinning room. This was one of those times when he wouldn't be eating with anyone else. His wife Breha was currently taking care of 'their' baby daughter Leia. Bail had created this new food arrangement where he'd only be eating salads. The point of eating healthy food in the future would mean trying to make Leia live healthy. Bail and Breha both wanted to take care of Leia properly. It was all they both could do to honor and protects Padme's daughter. They could only hope that baby Luke was being taken care of better than Leia since he was now living far away from his sister and was on the sand planet Tatooine.

Bail was sitting in that room for maybe about fifteen minutes as he was eating slowly. His mind was racing about how the future will turn out. Breha, Leia, Luke, the Jedi, the rouge Clones and the galaxy. How will everything react to the Empire and the Darkness in it and controlling it? It was bad enough for the Chancellor to make himself into an Emperor, but now he has turned the Republic to an Empire. It wasn't worth following knowing the citizens couldn't vote for changes in the Empire and the non-corrupt politicians couldn't gain power without being charged and executed.

Bail knew the Empire wasn't going to have power forever. It was when he had been in the Senate seeing the Emperor change the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire that he had decided to start a Rebellion to resist the Emperor's cruel intentions. It basically sounded like anything was better to follow than an Empire that corrupts worlds and creates martial law. He would hope that in future he'll find more people to fight for freedom and work with freedom. Having ex-Republic Soldiers going against the Empire was one thing, but it wouldn't last long if they didn't get more Clones and specially getting a cure for the rapid ageing.

A man with radio like head gear bursts into the room beyond door behind Bail. He slowly walks to Bail who already knew he was there. The man steps to Bail's left shoulder and spoke.

"You're Majesty, there is a large fleet of capital Ships above Alderaan." The man says.

Bail stops eating and pulled out his chair and stood up. He went beyond the door the man came from. The man followed.

"What activity has been reported from them?" Bail asks.

"Our surveillance footage caught a small Shuttle coming from what appeared to be the lead Cruiser. It is heading for this city right now." The man replied.

"I believe it is the rouge fleet who I had met up with not to long ago. It is Commander Ahsoka Tano's fleet. That Shuttle must contain her and General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Organa explains to the man.

After Bail had finished that sentence, the holo terminal made a beeping sound. The Senator pressed the activation button and then an image formed. It took a few seconds before it could create it correctly, but once it did, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, Clone ARC Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives were quite visible.

Bail smiles and turned back to the man. "See? These are my allies. Heroes of the future."

"Yes sir." The man says.

Bail turns to the hologram people again. "Hello Ahsoka. I'm glad you haven't come under any battles as I can see. But what took you so long to get here? I'm almost certain that being under the Imperials pressure now, you'd consider getting things done quicker."

"Well... I- we went back to Yavin IV. We were looking for another place to setup a base and give our dead a proper ceremony. I'm sorry if it is inconvenient for you Senator." Ahsoka says.

Bail looks down feeling guilty about the way he had announced that. It wasn't right to sound pushy, and he didn't mean nothing by it either.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to sound so offensive. We both have been under a lot of stress since the Jedi have fallen. All we can do is try to lift the spirits up here and there." Bail says.

"It's alright Senator. Anyway, when do we meet? My Shuttle is coming to the surface very soon." Ahsoka explains.

"Oh of course Ahsoka, just land on the main pad of the palace. I'll be heading there right now." Bail says giving the Jedi Knight instructions.

"Alright Senator." Ahsoka says before the transmission was cut off.

In a few minutes, Bail stood on a landing pad with two security guards standing right at the back near the elevators doors. Bail and the guards all had silver Blaster Pistols. The guards Blasters were in hand by their sides while Bail's was inside his holster. Bail was wearing a coat to go outside since it was freezing outside. The sun was out but the area also had a large sum of snow indicating it wasn't warm.

Bail then sees an object fly from deep in the clouds. it was colored with red and white. It was a Jedi Shuttle. Ahsoka's.

Bail smiles at this sight and stands firm where he was. It was about time they got everything arranged. The Shuttle was carefully piloted and it slowly dropped down on the pad.

In seconds, the loading ramp pulls out and taps on the surface of the landing pad. the inside of the small ship getting lighter as the day light sunk within.

Organa saw who had exited the transport and got a mild surprise at he sight of a new Jedi and Clone Commander in front of him. But the Senator did know Takaata from another time he had met him.

"Well, if it isn't Takaata Omen." Bail says announcing loudly. "I didn't know whether or not I'd see you again."

Takaata steps past the group he had traveled with and walked up to the Senator.

"I didn't think you'd still be assisting the Jedi, Bail. Since now we are on the verge of extinction." Takaata replies.

Bail nods to Takaata's reply. "Come, you all must be starving from that trip."

Everyone follows the Senator indoors and the guards close up from the outside once there was nothing left to grab.

Ahsoka's eyes widen to Bail. "Wow, I only just figured out I haven't have a decent meal in days! Now that I know that, I'm really starving!"

Bail laughs at the young Jedi Knight's exclamation. "I'm sure you are. But even though I am rich, I still cannot feed your entire rouge Clones with real food."

"They are currently feeding of leftover rations. But they are getting dangerously out of our reserves." Rex says.

"Well rations are cheaper to afford, but feeding what I assume to be over five thousand Clones, is probably outside of my credit account." Organa says.

"We understand. It will be tough, but we will find a way to maintain our resources. I mean, we can't attack any more Imperial stations since last time we caused enough damage to leave a trace of who did it. They've most likely increased security on other worlds too." Fives explains.

"You attacked an Imperial station?" Orskee asked the ARC Trooper.

"Yeah, we were in deep need for fuel, so we took some fuel cells from one of the empty bays with the least guards. We still caused a lot of damage and left many Shock Troopers dead." Fives replies to the Wicket Company Commander

"I see." Orskee replies.

The group soon entered the dinning hall where a woman who appeared to be a waiter of sorts stood right at the table. She was a human who had a brown tear drop tattoo right beneath her right eye. Tup was the first to see this, while Fives caught on to it second.

Fives quickly hurried next to Tup and whispered in to his ear. "_Hey Tup! She has the same tattoo you have! And both of them are under your right eyes!"_

"I see that Fives. I saw it when I had first seen her." Tup replies.

"Greetings friends of Mr. Organa, I am Lupa, your waiter. What would you like?" She asks.

"Everyone, this my best waiter in the entire palace. She'll follow your every needs. She has never failed in her job once. Treat her right." Bail says.

Everyone replied to Bail with "Understood" "Yes Senator" and "Of course". The table was filled with twenty chairs. There was thirteen of them.

The two 212th Soldiers, Davajaan and Wooley sat by themselves at one of the ends of the table. On one of the middle sides, Numa, Boil, Obi-Wan, Takaata and Orskee were seated. On the other side, Kix, Tup, Fives, Ahsoka, Rex and Jessie were seated. On the other end, Bail just stays seated watch everyone in deep thought.

The few minutes of waiting didn't seem to bother the waiter Lupa. She seemed patient and calm all the time. There were menus on the table neatly stacked minutes ago

"Oh nerra, nerra!" Numa exclaimed.

Boil looks over to the little seven year old wondering what she was excited about. She was clearly smart enough to tell what a menu was, judging by the pictures of food on them.

"Well, what's got you so interested?" Boil asks looking over to the menu in in Numa's hands.

She was looking in the meat section and she looked most interested in the Gornt meat.

"Ah, Gornt meat. If that is really what you wish for little one." Boil says.

"Nerra." Numa replies happily.

Obi-Wan looks to Boil who seemed to be doing well with parenting. Maybe Boil should consider having children one day.

Once everyone's orders were filed out, everyone had to wait for fifteen before they had received what they wanted. Ahsoka had taken multiple different meats, Kix, Rex and Obi-Wan had taken it easy and decided to just eat salads. It was because they believed eating meaty foods would make them fatter and that's what they didn't want. Ahsoka didn't believe it. You'd have to eat a lot of it everyday and this was only an occasional thing. Everyone else had decided to eat meat.

Takaata and Orskee had taken a large order and didn't appear to have any issues eating it all. Obi-Wan just stares blankly at this Jedi Master next to him. He was definitely an odd one at best. Takaata feels the Jedi Master peeping at him and looked back.

"C'mon Kenobi, don't just eat that, you need something to get more meat on your bones!" Takaata says grabbing a drumstick of sorts from his plate with his left hand and waved it in front of his face.

Obi-Wan just directs his hand to the drumstick waving it away. Takaata just smiles and brings it back to the General's face.

"Come on Kenobi, you need your strength for when you need to battle." Takaata says.

"Sorry, but I am not interested. If I am was to eat such foods, I'd probably gain a few pounds and..." It was at this point that Takaata had lost interest in Obi-Wan's talking. Why not give it a try instead of judging it? That's exactly what Takaata would make happen. "...is why-".

Obi-Wan couldn't speak. Takaata have shoved the meaty leg into the Jedi's mouth when he was busy trying to speak. Obi-Wan's eyes were now wide. Takaata had once again gained his smile. Orskee had caught what Takaata did with his eyes and laughed. Ahsoka and everyone else just looked at Obi-Wan and Takaata with shocked expression. OK, they really weren't that shocked, but it was a funny sight.

Obi-Wan then takes out the drumstick which had some meat gone off it. Everyone had thought he was gonna complain to Takaata about doing that. But that wasn't the case.

"Yes, well this reminds me of a time when Qui-Gon made me try something new. Except it wasn't meat, it was something much smaller and disgusting." Obi-Wan says.

Everyone looks at Obi-Wan with disgusted looks on their faces. Well almost everyone except Takaata and Orskee.

Everyone on Ahsoka's side of the table just continues eating, but the rest of the table did soon afterwards.

Fives looks at Tup and sees him staring at Lupa who was currently getting a list of drinks sorted. They would only be able to get water since the palace had been removed of any other non-healthy drinks such as alcohol.

After a bit, everyone besides Ahsoka and Bail began to make conversation with each other. Ahsoka then stands and walked behind past Fives and Tup. There was on one else on that side but on the end the Senator was seated looking at the two Jedi Masters. He seemed to be hiding a small smile on his face by having his hand rested on his mouth like as if he had a beard. Well he did, but it wasn't that much shown.

Ahsoka stumbles right near Bail's left shoulder and he took notice of it. He looked up at her. She looked like she had something on her mind. Organa looked at the Jedi Knight and quickly stood up.

"Please come with me, Ahsoka." Organa says.

"Alright Senator." Ahsoka replies.

Ahsoka follows Senator Organa to a room which was round shaped. It had a door on the left from where they entered from and there was a window stretching from the left of that door to the right of the door Ahsoka and Bail walked in. There is a rectangle short table in the middle with four chairs, one on each side. Bail sits down and waved his hand at another one for Ahsoka to sit in.

"I guess we are gonna get down to business?" Ahsoka asks.

"Of course." Bail says. "At the Senate meeting back on Coruscant, when the Chancellor declared the end of the Galactic Republic and started the Galactic Empire, Senator Amidala and me decided to start something called the Rebellion. The Galactic Empire has officially lost it's way on how to run a proper and far system. That is where you and your Troops come in."

"What do you mean, Senator?" Ahsoka asks.

"You and your Soldiers are very strong and you have a lot of them. I am suggesting that when I discover some useful intelligence on Imperials or maybe some pirates, you and your Soldiers will go to that location and do what you can there." Bail explains.

"I see Senator. So what would we benefit from doing that is new technology, credits and probably something else useful." Ahsoka says.

"Ahsoka , do you agree to this plan? I know it sounds not as the old Republican way, but-" Before Bail could complete his sentence Ahsoka speaks.

"No Senator, I understand. Since my men have abandoned the Empire, they must already know, and I am pretty sure they know at least one Jedi is leading them. To survive we must do what we can, even if we have to tangle with pirates to do it." Ahsoka says.

"I appreciate your understanding of this. Thank you. So you do agree to this arrangement then?" Bail asks.

"It is the best we can do. Yes, I agree." Ahsoka says.

Bail raises his hand to the Jedi Knight, Ahsoka knew he was expecting a hand shake so she brought her hand to his. The shake opened up an new beginning between the Jedi, the rouge Clones and the Senator Organa.

"Thank you Ahsoka. This alliance between us will benefit in the near future." Bail says.

"I know Senator, and I just remembered something. I require some large strong mining tools on Yavin IV. We are making a base and this base will probably be the biggest the Republic would have ever had." Ahsoka says.

"I have plenty mining equipment on Alderaan. I'll send you some machinery and foreman Droids to work under your command." Bail says.

"Thank you. I already have a group of four hundred there already keeping the place secure and making sure we don't loose sight of that location." Ahsoka says.

"That is wise. You don't need any mess ups in you plans. Now come." Bail says standing. "We are done here. Let's see what the others are doing."

In the dinning hall, Bail and Ahsoka saw everyone talking and then stop as they focused their attention on the Jedi and Senator. Bail's face then looked shocked for a second.

"Oh, I just forget. I need to tend to somethings for now. Speak to Lupa about your quarters for tonight. I'll see you all later." Bail says walking back through the door he and Ahsoka walked in just before.

"Well Ahsoka, what did you and Bail discus?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He wishes for me and mine men to work with him in his new Alliance. I agreed to it and we'll be doing certain work depending on what intelligence he gathers." Ahsoka explains.

"It is for the best." Obi-Wan says.

"Maybe..." Ahsoka says. "At least tonight we get to stay in the palace."

"Yes, and that gives us better places to sleep." Takaata says.

"I've never had a proper bed before. I guess it will feel great sleeping on something not hard for once." Orskee says.

"A high class bed is great, Orskee! But I don't think we can eat in them..." Takaata says looking at his plate filled with the bones of his meat.

"Well, we've got nothing else to do here. How about we explore the small city a bit?" Fives suggests.

Takaata stretches and replies to Fives. "Don't see why not. We probably will be here for a while anyway."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan says.

"C'mon Orskee. Let's go." Takaata says to his Commander. Then he turns to Obi-Wan. "You want to come with us Kenobi?"

"I don't see anything else to do here. Sure." Obi-Wan replies standing to go with Takaata.

"Me and Numa will go with you, Kenobi." Bail says with a smile.

As, the two Jedi and Clones left, Davajaan and Wooley decided to follow them.

Ahsoka and her 501st men were left with themselves. Lupa was also there.

"So Commander, what do we do?" Rex asks.

"Let's just see our quarters. It is best to get them sorted before we do anything else." Ahsoka replies.

"Good idea Commander." Rex says.

"Lupe, if you don't mind. Can you please get our quarters set up?" Ahsoka asks.

Lupa smiles happily to the seventeen year old because of her manners. "Of course. Follow me."

As everyone follows the waiter, Rex had thoughts on his mind he'd need to ask his Commander about later. But he could ask one at least.

"So, our new lives start here, Commander?" Rex asks.

"So much has changed Rex. We sometimes start in the most strangest of ways. I just hope nothing bad happens." Ahsoka replies.

"Trouble is always around the corner, Commander." Rex says.

"I wish that wasn't the case, but it is." Ahsoka says.

The group followed that waiter down a hall which was fairly warm to walk down. There were many doors down this hall. It appeared to be where they would be located.

"And here are your rooms. Choose any all of you wish for. The Senator is most gracious to generously let you choose any you wish." Lupa says walking away.

"Thank you, Lupa." Ahsoka says.

"No problem." She says happily, with the eyes of a Jedi and the eyes of five Torrent Company members on her back.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**This Chapter has the most words. Hope it was worth the waiting period.**

**Remember if you wish for updates to this story, go to my Facebook page and like it! The link is in my profile.**

**I cannot promise the next chapter will be up anytime soon but it will be up no matter what.**

**Any questions/compliments/ideas, please leave a nice review. The reviews generate my interest to finish chapters more quickly.**

**Till next time. **


End file.
